And Gryffindor Roars
by WizardWriting
Summary: What if Hermione Granger never started Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1991? What if Hermione went to school with Charlie Weasley? This is a story of growing emotions, friendship, and young love. Set in an alternate universe.
1. Chapter 1: A Weasley Bet

Chapter 1: A Weasley Bet

The quietness that surrounded the Burrow was still and unmoving. Crickets chirped nearby and the towering structure thundered against the black sky. The stars above shone in a great brilliance; it seemed as if the night sky was a vast canopy under a bright white light and for some unbeknownst reason, little holes had been poked through the covering, letting in the light from up above. For the current setting, it was a perfect night's sleep.

However, Charlie Weasley was not asleep; he could not fall asleep for tomorrow, he was going to be traveling to Diagon Alley to pick up his school supplies for the upcoming school year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hogwarts, an ancient school of magic, was Charlie's home away from home. Now entering his fifth year, the only thing he dreaded in his upcoming education was O.W.L.s, also known as Ordinary Wizarding Level Examinations, a rigorous test process which determined what classes you were to take for the rest of your time at Hogwarts.

As quietly as he could, Charlie crept into his older brother's, Bill Weasley, room. Bill was now starting his seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Charlie looked over at Bill's bedside table and saw what caused a great uproar in the kitchen earlier at breakfast.

"Bill! I cannot believe it! The first Head Boy in the family," exclaimed their mother, Molly Weasley. Her eyes shone with unshed tears while Bill was utterly speechless. Of course, no one noticed that Charlie had not offered his congratulations as he too was speechless but for another entirely different reason.

Ron Weasley, Bill and Charlie's nine-year-old brother, turned to Charlie's back as he faced away from the table, two Hogwarts letters in his hands.

"What are you on about, Charlie," asked Ron. Molly too had now noticed Charlie's suddenly odd behavior and went over to him and snatched the letters out of his hands. A moment letter, Molly shrieked, threw both letters in the air, and looked as if she was about to faint.

Arthur Weasley, the boys' father, worriedly went over to his wife and put his hand up to her cheek to see if she was feeling ill.

"What is it? What's wrong? Are you feeling okay," asked an anxious Arthur.

Molly smacked his hand away as she exclaimed, "Charlie is a prefect!"

The whole kitchen consisting of Bill, Percy (the thirteen-year-old and third oldest Weasley), Fred and George (the 11-year-old twin brothers and fourth and fifth oldest Weasleys, respectively), Ron, Ginny (the seventh and youngest Weasley sibling; she was eight and was the boys' only sister), and Arthur and Molly, had sat stunned.

After the shock had wore off, everyone was congratulating Charlie and Bill on their accomplishments for the upcoming school year.

Charlie smiled to himself as he remembered Fred and George, caught up in their family's excitement, set off their own fireworks creation on top of Ron's head, in which their mother had chased them out of the house with a broomstick.

"Bill, are you awake," asked Charlie. Charlie looked at the moonlight that shone through Bill's window as it lit up his fiery red hair, a trait the entire Weasley family shared.

"What do you want Charlie," came the tired voice of Bill.

"I was wondering if you fancied a game of Quidditch?"

Bill groaned, "Now? You fancy a game in the middle of the night when I am trying to get some sleep? Can't you wait until we get back to Hogwarts?"

Charlie huffed at Bill's lackluster attitude towards his favorite sport. His brother might have academic brains but he definitely did not understand the love for Quidditch Charlie had.

"Anyway, you should get as much sleep as possible so that come morning, you don't look like a teary-eyed banshee," laughed Bill.

Charlie gave him a questioning look as Bill rolled his eyes.

"Hermione!" Bill laughed as he saw the look of horror on Charlie's face.

"How many times do I have to say that 'I do NOT like Hermione Granger' for it to go through that thick head of yours," asked a now irate Charlie.

Hermione Granger was in Charlie's year and a Muggle born witch. Although being from a family of Muggles, Hermione was by far the best student in their year. She was a bossy know-it-all and her bushy hair annoyed Charlie so much so that he fantasized hexing her hair off when she would come over to him and patronize him for choosing Quidditch over his studies.

Not that he cared but Hermione had developed a school-girl crush on him in their first year. At the time, Charlie was elated to find out that she liked him and he was so excited that he told his entire family. He soon overcame his eleven-year-old squeeze at the end of their first year but that did not stop his entire family, namely Bill, from teasing him every so often about it.

Of course, Hermione seems to have gotten over Charlie herself which for some unknown reason, greatly annoyed him. He found himself daydreaming over the summer why so many Gryffindor girls pranced behind Charlie as he walked down the halls of Hogwarts the previous year, yet Hermione seemed to now be immune to his charms, not that Charlie went out of his way to charm Hermione; she was still a bossy know-it-all.

"You don't like Hermione, you say? Then what is that far-away look you get whenever you think no one is paying you any attention?" Bill asked, now amused at his brother's mortification.

"That 'far-away' look I get is me remembering when I snogged Hannah!" Charlie's face morphed into a deep red. He was, after all, telling his brother the truth. The way Hannah, a pretty fourth-year Hufflepuff, had ran her head over Charlie's short, red hair made his stomach tingle trying to remember the contact.

"Whatever you say, Charlie. How about you and I make a bet? Tomorrow, when we go into Diagon Alley, if you turn as red as you are right now when you see Hermione, you have to take her on a date to Hogesmade?"

"What?! Come on Bill? What is your fascination with me and Hermione?" Charlie asked.

"I like to think that I am helping my younger brother find his soul mate," laughed Bill.

Shaking his head, Charlie, muttering to himself about helping Bill find his soul mate in a one-eyed troll, walked out of Bill's room and into his own and went to sleep.

The next morning was chaotic in the Weasley household. Fred and George had snuck out of the house early in the morning and went into the Weasley garden and grabbed two handfuls of garden gnomes and let them loose in Ron's bedroom.

Bill and Charlie thundered down the stairs as Molly Weasley's voice seem to shake the entire Burrow as she yelled, "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?! YOU DO NOT BRING THOSE THINGS INTO THE HOUSE!"

Their father sat at the head of the table, reading the Daily Prophet, while Percy had a sour look in his face which was caused by their mother's rambunctious yelling. A few minutes later, their mother entered the kitchen, red-faced and bad-tempered, followed by Fred and George, and lastly followed by Ron, whose hair seemed as if it was pulled in different directions while his pajamas were ripped in random places. Every other minute, Molly scowled at Fred and George for their pre-breakfast antics.

After the Weasley's had finished their breakfast, they walked up the lane and past the fence that led back to the Burrow. Arthur waved his wand and a three-decker purple bus appeared with a whopping _BANG!_

The Knight Bus's conductor, a young bloke who went with the name Ryan, led them to their seats after Arthur told them they would be traveling to the Leaky Cauldron in London.

With another _BANG_ , the Knight Bus took off, toppling over Bill, Charlie, and Ron in the process. Fred and George had their heads together which caused Molly to shoot them fevering glances every other second. Arthur firmly held on to his only daughter, Ginny, as this was her and Ron's first time on the Knight Bus.

As Ryan came around to take breakfast orders, Fred ordered a small glass of orange juice for two sickles.

"What do you need a glass of orange juice for? We just finished breakfast!" Bill exclaimed to the twins who were sitting in the seats in front of him and Charlie.

"Well, we developed this new exploding powder –," started George.

"And we want to test it out before we start our first year at Hogwarts –," stated Fred.

"We believe we can explode drinks all over the Great Hall -," said George.

"Especially over at the Slytherin table," finished Fred, with an evil glint in his eyes.

Bill shook his head, laughed, and asked, "Why would you do something like that?"

The twins looked at each other, then back at Bill, and replied in unison, "Why wouldn't we do something like that?"

Ryan came back over and gave Fred his glass of orange juice. Just as George took out a small bag filled with a bright red powder, Molly screeched, "What do you think you are doing?!"

With a loud _BANG_ , the Knight Bus stopped suddenly. As Fred was unprepared for his mother's unexpected outburst, his grip on his glass of orange juice slackened and as the bus abruptly stopped, his glass of orange juice flew out of his hand, soared forwards, and landed on an elderly lady just as she was stepping off of the bus.

Covered in orange juice, the elderly lady yelled, "How dare?! One who threatens me with a glass of orange juice?! I tell you now, I will not let any hooligan, Muggle born or not, douse me in orange juice! Who done it? I am Madam Dupree, a pureblood witch and I am going to hex off any part -,"

"Take it away, Ernie," yelled Ryan, interrupting Madam Dupree and with another _BANG_ , the bus took off again.

As the bus thundered down the streets of London, Molly was screeching, "YOU BLITHERING IDIOTS! HOW DARE YOU TOSS YOUR GLASS OF ORANGE JUICE ON AN UNEXPECTED AND INNOCENT MADAM?!"

"Honestly mum, unexpected, yes, but innocent -," started Fred.

"WHAT HAS SHE EVER DONE TO YOU? OF COURSE SHE WAS INNOCENT! AND NOW, YOU TWO HAVE COMPLETELY RUINED HER MORNING!"

Charlie never thought he would ever be so grateful to get off of the bus. Their mother had continued her angry tirade of yelling at Fred and George for the rest of the ride.

Molly huffed as their family made their way into Diagon Alley. Charlie breathed a contented sigh as he set his eyes upon Diagon Alley. All of the shops which displayed everything from broomsticks to owls, streets lined with families bustling about shopping for their children's school supplies, fellow peers that were in Charlie's year eating ice cream made Charlie feel giddy inside.

As Bill and Charlie pulled away from their family to get some shopping done on their own, their mother stated she would not let Fred and George out of her sight for the rest of the day, the pair headed to Flourish and Blotts after their family had made their way from Gringott's Bank.

Inside, Bill and Charlie handed their booklist wordlessly to the store owner and he handed them their schools books.

As Bill asked Charlie if he would like to stop and get a scoop of ice cream, Charlie, looked back at Bill and nodded, ran into someone and toppled over, his books flying out of his hands.

Charlie hurriedly stood up and looked over at a girl with bushy hair who was also trying to get back on her feet. Charlie looked into the chocolate eyes of Hermione Granger and turned a deep shade of red.

Noticing the color of Charlie's face, Bill pointed, laughed, and said, "You lose, little brother!" Chuckling, Bill hurried away from the pair as Charlie shot him a death glare at his fading back.

"Lose? What did you lose, Charlie?" Hermione asked, innocently.

"Nothing," mumbled Charlie, as he picked up his stack of books and Hermione picked up her small beaded bag she had dropped.

"I see you have got all of your books," exclaimed Hermione.

"Yeah, it seems that way, doesn't it," replied Charlie, whose face was still red.

"I've been made prefect!" Hermione suddenly burst out. It was clear that Hermione had been itching to tell Charlie her news.

"What? Oh, I mean, congratulations, Hermione." Charlie rubbed the back of his neck, wondering if he should tell Hermione he had also been made prefect.

To his horror, his whole family was now rambling up the streets towards the pair, led by Bill who had a gigantic smile pressed upon his face.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, how nice to see you here today!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Oh, hello, Hermione dear! Have a wonderful summer, did you?" Molly asked.

Hermione eagerly nodded her head as Arthur went and spoke with Hermione's parents (she knew he was fascinated by Muggles). "I was just telling Charlie that I've been made prefect!"

"How wonderful! I am sure you and Charlie will get along just fine," Molly replied.

"What?" Confusion grew over Hermione's face.

"Did our dear Charlie not tell you?" Bill asked, placing his arm on Charlie's shoulders. His grin grew wide as he continued, "Charlie has also been made prefect!"

Hermione looked from Bill to Charlie to see if either one had been joking, and when she realized they hadn't, she exclaimed, "Oh Charlie!" Hermione flung her arms over Charlie's shoulders, which caused Charlie to drop his books again. As Hermione pulled away from Charlie, her cheeks flared a bright shade of pink.

"Sorry," Hermione mumbled.

"No, it's okay," Charlie mumbled back, the tips of his ears turning a bright red as Bill watched their interaction with glee.

"Well, I guess I'll see you on the train tomorrow?" Hermione asked.

"What? Oh year, sure. See you then." Charlie half-waved as Hermione walked past him into Flourish and Blotts.

"Well, that was rather awkward," Fred exclaimed.

"Oh, not awkward, little brother, just two young people hopelessly in love," Bill replied.

"In love? What do you mean in love?" Their mother looked from Charlie to Bill.

Bill shrugged his shoulders and Charlie scowled at him behind their mother's back.


	2. Chapter 2: A Bad Start

Chapter 2: A Bad Start

The following morning as Arthur and Molly saw Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George off on Platform 9¾, their mother scolded Fred and George, "And I want both of you to be on your best behavior the entire year, do you understand me?" Both of the twins nodded.

"If I get just one letter from one of your professors about inappropriate behavior, I will send you both a nasty howler the entire school will be sure to remember. Just ask Bill if you don't believe me," threatened their mother while Bill rolled his eyes.

Their parents, Ron, and Ginny were left standing on the platform after the boys bid their farewells and the Hogwarts Express blew out a puff a steam from its engine. They all waved as the train departed from the station, leaving behind students' families as they ventured onward toward the magical castle under a bright blue sky.

Bill reminded Charlie to make his way to the prefect's carriage towards the front of the train for a quick meeting before he bid Fred and George a firm warning to try to not get into any trouble.

Charlie opened the prefect's carriage and saw that it was slightly larger than the other carriages. Charlie instantly saw Hermione and her bushy hair; his breath hitched when he saw the seat next to her empty. He quickly looked around and sat in another empty seat as far away from Hermione as possible.

Bill introduced himself as Head Boy while Marie Edgecome, a seventh year Ravenclaw, introduced herself as Head Girl. Bill and Marie told the prefects they were to patrol the train every so often according to the schedule they now handed to each prefect. Charlie read that his patrol was up first and that he was partnered with Hermione.

After the meeting had ended, the prefects filed out of their carriage to find their friends on the train while Charlie and Hermione started their patrol.

"So, how was the rest of your day yesterday," questioned Charlie.

"Oh, it was fine. How was your day," replied Hermione.

"Fine, just fine."

With that, Hermione nodded, and stalked away from Charlie. Surprised and somewhat aggravated, Charlie followed her and asked, "Are you okay, Hermione?"

"Fine," was her short reply.

"Well, it seems to me as if you are not 'fine.'" Charlie rubbed the back of his neck.

Hermione huffed but didn't reply.

Charlie reached out, grabbed Hermione's hand, and spun her around to face him. Her eyes flashed momentarily with feigned hurt but she quickly put up her defenses, raised her head, and looked him straight in his eyes.

"What is going on with you," asked Charlie. "You say you are 'fine' but you are acting quite odd today."

"If I am acting 'quite odd,' then why don't you leave me alone," spat Hermione, wrenching her hand out of Charlie's vice-like grip. "Obviously, the famous Charlie Weasley doesn't condone any sense of weirdness about him because he's too good for such matters."

Hermione stalked away and left Charlie utterly confused and speechless as he asked himself what on earth he could have done to provoke Hermione.

After finishing his rounds, in which Hermione did not speak to him nor make any eye contact with him, he left to find the carriage that was playing hosts to his friends.

A moment later, he found the carriage he was looking for: his friends, Adam Bones, Joshua Creevey, and Nymphadora Tonks were all laughing at a joke, their faces red and eyes shone with unshed tears. Charlie chucked to himself and he opened their carriage door.

All of their faces turned to him and shouted, "Hey Charlie! How was your summer?" After greeting each one of them in turn, he settled himself by the door in a seat next to Nymphadora, or as she preferred be called, 'Tonks.'

Tonks was the only Hufflepuff out of Charlie's friends but after meeting her in first year, the pair had gotten on pretty well together.

"Have you been practicing Quidditch this past summer," asked Tonks. "Because I am sure Captain Jones is preparing to flatten you this season after you embarrassed us at the end of last year."

Charlie threw his head back and laughed, "Yeah, well no offense, Tonks, but I don't think I am going to let that happen. My seeker reflexes seemed to have improved over the summer."

"What about you and Hannah," interjected Adam. "Have you seen much of her this past summer?"

"I saw her at the beginning of the summer, but not much after. She took a trip to Italy with her family for over a month," replied Charlie, annoyed he was reprimanded from a Quidditch conversation.

"Oh well, I guess you'll see her soon enough. I mean, you did snog her quite senseless from the way she looked as you two walked out of the Transfiguration classroom that one evening," laughed Joshua.

Just as Charlie was about to respond, their carriage door slid open and Hannah plopped down in his lap. She snaked her arms around Charlie's shoulders and gave him a kiss on the lips in which Charlie's companions snickered at the scene.

However, the pair was suddenly broken apart when a muffled explosion was heard moments later.

"What the –," started Adam.

Charlie moved Hannah off of his lap and onto Tonks just as he saw a mane of bushy hair tear past his carriage window. Charlie got up and went out into the hallway and followed the noisy commotion near the middle of the train.

Unsurprisingly, Bill was yelling at Fred and George while the compartment the twins were just in was filled with smoke.

"And what did you do to his ears?! Why are they purple and growing?" Bill yelled.

Charlie then noticed a boy was lying on the ground, eyes closed, with his ears purple and were now the size of a small dog. Charlie shook his head and walked back from the way he came.

Charlie heard a sniffle and turned around to see Hermione streak past him without any acknowledgement that he was just standing right in front of her.

"Hermione?" Charlie called after her.

Hermione stopped but did not turn around.

Charlie felt his temper suddenly rise as this girl seemed to be going out of her way to infuriate him.

"Can you at least turn around to look at me," Charlie's voice came, wavering between calmness and a growl.

Hermione slowly turned around, her chocolate brown eyes piercing his bright blue eyes, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What do you want, Charlie?" Hermione's gaze never left Charlie's.

"I know there is something wrong, Hermione. I may have taken bludgers to the head but it doesn't take an idiot to know that something is the matter with you." Charlie rubbed his hands over his short red hair and waited for Hermione to reply.

"It's nothing, Charlie," sighed Hermione. "It's just something that I'm going through that needs to be sorted out."

Charlie let out a low breath as he felt his temper begin to drop. He walked over to her and asked, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Hermione gave him a sad smile while she shook her head from side to side. She opened her mouth to say something else but Charlie felt himself being tugged back into his compartment by Hannah.

Just as Charlie opened his mouth to reply in anger, he felt her mouth crash against his. He pushed her away and yelled, "What did you do that for?!"

Hannah pouted and said, "You were gone for so long I missed you!"

"I was only gone for two minutes!"

"Well two minutes is a long time," suggested Joshua.

Charlie shot him a dark look but Josh only smiled back at him. Charlie shook his head, got up, and walked back out of the compartment to find where Hermione had gone. Without looking back at his friends, he stalked off, looking through every window to find Hermione.

Just when he was about to give up, he found her slouched against the train-car window, peering out over the green valley's they were now crossing. Charlie noticed that no one else was in her compartment.

He slowly slid it open and sat down opposite from Hermione. His heart clenched when he saw she had been crying.

"Hermione, please tell me what's wrong. I've never seen you like this before," Charlie pleaded.

Hermione, wiping a lone tear off of her face, looked at Charlie with red, puffy eyes. She looked down at her lap and said, "My mum has a Muggle disease for which there is no cure." She sniffled and shook her head. "That's all."

"But you mum seemed fine yesterday when I saw her in Diagon Alley," reasoned Charlie.

"She's not fine, Charlie." She looked up at his face and gave him a small smile. "Thanks."

"'Thanks' for what?" Charlie asked.

Hermione laughed. "I-, I don't know. Caring, I guess. Yeah, thanks for caring," Hermione replied. "But I'm alright, Charlie. You don't have to stay here with me."

Charlie nodded, got up and left the compartment. However, Charlie looked back and felt his heart constrict as he saw Hermione sitting all by herself. He then wondered if she had any real friends. Most of the time he saw her, she was eating in the Great Hall, studying in the library, or in class but he never actually saw her walking or talking with anyone.

Charlie looked down the hall towards his compartment that was filled with his friends and Hannah and looked back at the figure of Hermione, curled against the train window. He sighed and opened Hermione's compartment again and sat back down across from her.

"What are you doing, Charlie," asked Hermione.

"I'm keeping you company," Charlie replied.

Hermione gave him a genuine smile and asked, "And may I ask, why?"

Charlie shrugged his shoulders and stated, "Right now, it just seems like it is the right thing to do."

Hermione shook her head while Charlie chuckled. If anyone told Charlie that he would be sharing a compartment with Hermione Granger on the Hogwarts Express, Charlie would have asked if that person was out of his mind.

A whistle sounded, notifying the students that the Hogwarts Express had pulled into Hogesmade Station. Charlie remembered Bill's bet about taking Hermione into Hogesmade one weekend.

"Now, Charlie, remember that after the feast we need to guide the first-years back to Gryffindor Tower."

Charlie was surprised by Hermione's sudden change in tone. Just a minute ago, they were both laughing together as Charlie told Hermione the jokes Fred and George had played on Ron during the summer but he nodded in understanding nonetheless.

"Also, we should really explain some of the perks of Hogwarts Castle. For instance, how the staircases like to change. Perhaps we could also mention not to go into the girl's second-floor lavatory because of Moaning Murtle, but then again, maybe some of the boys would be fond of a dare -," rambled Hermione.

"Hermione! Just relax. We will be fine. Just take a couple of deep breaths and relax," recommended Charlie.

"Firs' years this way!" Hagrid's voice boomed.

Charlie smiled and waved at Hagrid as Hagrid roard, "All righ' yeh two?"

Charlie looked over surprisingly at Hermione, who was nodding her head. She waved and turned around towards the carriages.

"You know Hagrid," asked Charlie.

Hermione nodded her head and replied, "Of course! I met him in third year. He had a dragon egg and I witnessed the dragon's birth!"

"A dragon? Really? Well, that sounds…fun," Charlie regaled.

"It's actually a lot of fun…dragons. I think they are fascinating creatures!" Hermione exclaimed.

"'Fascinating? Really? I mean, yeah, dragons look cool and all but I don't know if I would put the words 'fascinating' and 'dragon' in the same sentence."

"Well, maybe one day we'll take a trip down to Hagrid's and Hagrid can tell you how 'fascinating' dragons really are. I think you would be surprised."

"I doubt it," Charlie muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"  
"What? Oh, I mean, yeah, that sounds great!" Charlie replied.

Hermione gave him a knowing look but did not press that matter any further. They climbed into the carriage together along with three other students they did not know.

Charlie looked out of the carriage window and saw Hogwarts castle booming against the black sky. Tiny lights burst out of the windows of the ancient castle. Charlie smiled to himself, content that he was finally arriving at his home away from home.

The carriage pulled to a stop and the five students got out, Charlie letting Hermione get out ahead of him. Once outside, he took in a deep breath and looked up at the towering structure before him.

Charlie and Hermione walked together into the Entrance Hall but Professor McGonagall called out Hermione's name and she strode away from Charlie.

Charlie walked into the Great Hall by himself and sat down. Moments later, Adam and Josh sat down on opposite sides of him.

"Where were you, Charlie?" Adam asked. "I was about to pull my hair out because of Hannah."

Charlie laughed and replied, "Annoyed you, did she?"

"Annoyed? Annoyed?! She reminded me of a girl trying to decide which fifty pairs of shoes looked better on her with her Hogwarts robes!"

Charlie shrugged his shoulders and said, "I was with Hermione."

"You and Granger? What's going on with you two?" asked Josh.

"Nothing is going on between the two of us," scoffed Charlie. "She kept going on and on about prefect duty; honestly, talking with her with was like a talking to a nightmare." Adam and Josh sniggered as Hermione walked into the Great Hall and sat a few seats down from Charlie.

Charlie looked back at Hermione and felt his heart drop; her face was streaked with tears and her eyes were red and puffy again.

Try as he might to brush off Adam and Josh's questions about Hermione, Charlie could not help but wonder what had happened to her parents now, which had caused her to cry in front of the entire Gryffindor House. Charlie sulked through the entire sorting and the rest of the meal as he wondered how bad of a year Hermione was going to have.


	3. Chapter 3: Charlie's Request

Chapter 3: Charlie's Request

After the feast had ended, both Charlie and Hermione took charge over the first years (which included Charlie's twin brothers, Fred and George) and led them out of the Great Hall and up to Gryffindor Tower.

Hermione was explaining how the staircases in the castle like to change from time to time and to keep an eye out for when they do change.

Walking towards Gryffindor Tower, Charlie suddenly said, "Also, you should keep away from the girl's lavatory on the second floor. A ghost likes to haunt the stalls in there."

Hermione's head snapped towards him with a look of surprise on her face. Charlie was surprised himself; he had no idea what made him say that. In fact, he had been completely silent the entire way from the Great Hall to the tower. Charlie eyed Fred and George and saw the same evil glint in both of their eyes that he had seen many times over the past summer.

Charlie whispered to Hermione, "We will need to keep a look out for my twin brothers. They seem to already be planning something."

Hermione nodded and told the Gryffindor first years the password to get into the caste: _Mandrakes._

Once inside, Hermione explained where the first year dorms were located and the group scattered like a colony of fairies in different directions.

Quite suddenly, Charlie and Hermione were left alone. Charlie took an opportunity to question Hermione about what Professor McGonagall had told her before the feast.

"So, um, what did Professor McGonagall have to talk to you about?"

Hermione's cheeks instantly flared a shade of puce and replied, "Oh, it was about my classes. That's all."

Charlie looked at Hermione and gathered that she wasn't telling him the truth. But he nodded in understanding anyway and bid her goodnight.

He entered his dormitory and whiffed in the familiar scent. Both Adam and Josh were already sitting on their beds, talking about a girl named Taylor who Adam fancied. When they noticed Charlie enter the dormitory, they looked over at him and grinned.

"What are you grinning for?" Charlie asked them.

"Oh, nothing," replied Josh. "We just wanted to know how your tour of the first years went with Granger?" Josh's eyebrows shot up into his forehead.

"Look, whatever you think Hermione and I have is nonexistent. She's just another girl in our year and nothing more," Charlie replied, feeling his anger rise. What was it between his brother, Bill, and his two best friends thinking there could possibly be anything between him and Hermione?

"Well, I have noticed that you call her by her first name," noted Adam.

Charlie shrugged his shoulders and said, "Well I'm sorry, I thought her name was Hermione."

"I think her name is also Granger," smirked Adam.

Charlie sighed in defeat and went over to his four-poster bed. After getting changed into his pajamas, he drifted off into a quiet slumber.

The next morning down at the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall came down after breakfast and handed each student their schedules for the upcoming year.

"You have got to be joking! We have Potions, History of Magic, and Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins! Really?" Adam cried.

"Look at the bright side," started Josh. "At least -,"

Charlie and Adam waited for Josh to finish. When Josh didn't continue, Charlie rolled his eyes and asked, "'At least' what?"

"Oh forget it. Nothing comes good from having classes with the Slytherins."

"Well come on, then, we wouldn't want to give Snape a reason to give us detention on the first day back," mumbled Charlie.

With that, the three boys picked up their bags and headed down towards the dungeons towards their Potions classroom.

Standing outside, Charlie noticed a far-away gaze Hermione had on her face. He wondered if she was okay. Charlie then mentally smacked himself in the forehead. Why would he care if she was okay? It's not like Hermione and him were friends…were they?

Before he could berate himself any further, the door to the Potions classroom opened with a deafening _BANG!_

"Inside," came the cold, dark voice of their Potions master, Professor Snape.

Surprisingly, Hermione shared a table with Charlie, Adam, and Josh. Once everyone had been seated, Professor Snape started, "The end of this year will see each and every one of you taking your O.W.L.s. I can assure you that I absolutely refuse to accept any student into my N.E.W.T.s that scores less than an 'Outstanding' on their O.W.L.s. You have been warned."

Adam rolled his eyes at Snape's comments. "Honestly, you think he wants us to go fight a mountain giant without a wand!"

"Ten points from Gryffindor for cheek, Mr. Bones," drawled Snape. The Slytherin's sniggered.

"I can assure you Mr. Bones that I do not expect you to perform any better than an 'Acceptable' on your Potions O.W.L.s."

"Well, at least an 'Acceptable' is passing," retorted Adam.

Snape gave him an evil smirk while he replied, "A true Gryffindor, always happy to settle for second place."

"Truthfully, sir, I rather settle for second place with dignity than win first place with pride," Adam said.

Josh aimed a kick at Adam under the table but instead connected with Charlie. Eyes watering, Charlie thought Adam was digging himself a bigger hole while Hermione kept shooting furious glances at him.

"Another 10 points from Gryffindor, this time, for being smart," Snape's smirk had left his face.

"'Being smart?' Are you joking? So if I answer a question you ask correctly, am I to fear you are going to take another 10 points from Gryffindor?"

"Detention, Mr. Bones. Saturday night, eight o'clock and be sure to not be late." Snape strode away from their table, his black robes billowing behind him.

Throughout the rest of Potions, Adam kept a bitter look plastered across his face while Josh kept asking for help from Charlie on how to correctly brew anti-paralysis potion. Hermione kept quiet, focusing solely on her potion.

After their Potions class finished, Charlie, Adam, and Josh walked through the corridors to their History of Magic classroom.

"Honestly, that great old bat giving me detention the first day back!" Adam looked livid.

"Well, I have you say you were asking for it," replied Josh, nonchalantly.

"Really, I was under the impression I was defending Gryffindor's honor rather than, as you put it, 'asking' for detention," Adam spat.

"Look just forget it. What's done is done," Charlie said suddenly, seeing Josh's mouth open for another retort. "Let's just get to class."

Inside the History of Magic classroom, Charlie sat between Adam and Josh, both of whom didn't seem to be on speaking terms.

Professor Binns, the only professor who was a ghost at Hogwarts, floated through the blackboard at the front of the room and started his lecture on Dragon Poachers.

Throughout his lecture, Charlie found himself gazing at Hermione's bushy hair. After all, she was only sitting a seat in front of him. He thought about how quiet Hermione was during Potions (she didn't even utter one word) and that far-away gaze that was often fixed upon her face. He wondered if there was anything he could do to cheer her up.

Charlie then speculated on why he was even thinking about Hermione. He didn't fancy her, he thought her looks were quite plain, and she was immune to his charms. These rush of emotions for Hermione were confusing him.

Charlie looked over at Adam and saw he was drawing what looked like Professor Snape being attacked by the Whomping Willow. Charlie looked over at Josh and saw Josh with his head in his hand, eyes closed and drool dripping off his chain. Charlie nudged Josh with his shoulder to wake him up. When Josh didn't respond, Charlie nudged him a little harder and Josh flew off of his seat and onto the floor.

Students behind erupted into laughter as Josh's cheeks grew red in embarrassment. Professor Binns however didn't seem to notice any laughter and continued his lecture; now he was talking about The Great Dragon Poacher Raid of 1875.

After class was finished, Charlie walked over to Hermione. To his great discomfort, she didn't seem to register any emotion on her face.

"Hermione, can I ask you for a favor?" Charlie's heart beat quickened and his palms started to sweat.

Hermione looked at Charlie seriously, with her head slightly cocked to the side. "Well, that depends on the favor."

"I want to ask you to come down to the Quidditch pitch tonight after dinner with me," inquired a very nervous Charlie.

"Why do you want me to come down to the Quidditch pitch?" Now it was Hermione's turn to look nervous.

"Just…please. I have something incredible to show you," reasoned Charlie.

After what seemed like hours, Hermione slowly nodded her head. Charlie broke into a brilliant smile and together, the pair walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts together.

Once class started, their new professor, Professor Roberts, began lecturing on the importance of their O.W.L.s. Professor Roberts was a thin professor and of average height. He seemed quite laid-back but inherited extensive knowledge of the Dark Arts.

All throughout his speech concerning O.W.L.s, Charlie couldn't help but keep his brilliant smile on his face. He had an idea that he was sure would cheer Hermione up and couldn't wait to see the look on her face.

"Now, the Dark Arts is a form of magic that many think is improper and sinister. Indeed, one of the most famous wizards to make use of the Dark Arts was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. During his reign of terror, the Dark Arts was a force that far exceeded the minds in which terror reigned.

"Acquiring a mind for knowledge is taken for granted. It is important to learn all branches of magic to its fullest force. One knows not of when…evil shall rise again."

The entire class was sitting on the edge of their seats. Charlie's smile faded off of his face, Adam wasn't blinking, and Josh clasped his hands together so tight that his knuckles were turning white. No one had heard one teacher utter the name of the most powerful Dark Wizard of all-time since his downfall: Lord Voldemort.

"Excuse me, sir," came the voice of Gryffindor Shelby Patterson. "It seems as if you have an infatuation with the Dark Arts. Our previous professors have all shamed the Dark Arts and told us it was just a branch of evil."

"It is a branch of evil indeed, Miss -,"

"Patterson, sir."

"A very evil branch of magic. You-Know-Who started a war based on the grounds of ancient dark magic. I have an infatuation with it because I lost my wife and two-year-old son to Death Eaters Christmas night. It is why I am concerned with it."

Shelby turned a bright red while Charlie felt his heart skip a couple of beats. Charlie too had horrors involving You-Know-Who: two of his uncles met their ends at the hands of Death Eaters.

Throughout the rest of class, the students sat wide-eyed in fascination and wonder as Professor Roberts went to explain his depth of understanding of the Dark Arts.

At the end of the lesson, both Adam and Josh could not stop talking about Professor Roberts.

At dinner that night, Charlie, forgetting about his Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson in anticipation of what was to follow dinner, shoved food into his mouth as quickly as he could.

"Charlie, why are you eating like a werewolf at the full moon," asked Josh.

"Oh, I've got to attend a Prefect meeting tonight right after dinner. Since Bill is Head Boy, I've got to meet him early."

"More like meet Hannah and snog her senseless again," muttered Adam.

Charlie shot him a furious glance.

"What?" Adam raised his arms, giving him a questioning look.

"I heard that."

"Heard what?"

Charlie got up from the Gryffindor table, and giving Adam one last dirty look over his shoulder, stalked out of the Great Hall. No one, however, noticed Hermione had followed him out.

As Charlie was about to run up the staircase back to Gryffindor Tower, he heard a small voice call out his name.

"Charlie?" Charlie turned to see Hermione standing there, patiently waiting.

"Don't worry, Hermione. I haven't forgotten about you. I'll meet you down at the Quidditch Pitch in five minutes."

With that, Charlie tore up the staircase, running as fast as his legs would carry him, up to his dormitory and back downstairs and to the Quidditch pitch.

The night air was still, not a sound to be heard except for the occasional breeze of wind; a still and silent black night with only the lights from Hogwarts castle and the stars from the sky providing sources of light.

Charlie entered the Quidditch pitch and saw Hermione standing in the middle of the field, hugging herself. Charlie smiled and brought his broomstick out from behind his back.

Charlie mounted his broom and flew over to Hermione. Charlie called out to Hermione and she jumped back in shock, noticing Charlie was flying on a broomstick.

"Charles Weasley! You know how I hate to fly!" Hermione scolded.

Charlie laughed loudly. "Now there is the Hermione Granger I know!" Charlie said, pointing at Hermione.

Hermione gave him a small smile but backed away from him nonetheless. "I am not going to fly, Charlie. I really don't like it."

"Hermione, I've known you for five years now. Not once in the five years that we've known each other have I seen you act the way you have been in the past two days. I know it's not your fault and I know you worry about your mum and dad. But Hermione, I'm asking you to enjoy a few moments of peace tonight."

"Charlie, you know I hate to fly." Hermione protested.

Charlie leaned over his broom and asked her, "And where is your Gryffindor courage?"

-  
Author's note: Chapter 4 is a work-in-progress! I will post it as soon as I am finished with it. I hope you are enjoying Charlie/Hermione and feel free to rate, review, and share with your mates!


	4. Chapter 4: The Gryffindor Lioness

Chapter 4: The Gryffindor Lioness

Where Charlie had gathered the nerve to ask Hermione about her own courage, he did not know. He looked intently at the changing emotions that were crossing Hermione's face: fear, excitement, anguish, interest, and anxiety.

Charlie smiled warmly at Hermione as he lowered his broom to the ground to let her get on behind him.

"Charlie, I don't know if we should be doing this. I mean, both of us are prefects and we are setting a bad example for the younger students, especially Fred and George," said Hermione.

Charlie regarded Hermione's comments and realized he never thought about setting an example for the younger students.

"Hermione, even though you are right, have you ever thought about throwing caution to the wind and tasting what adventure feels like? This is your moment to do so. We are only young once and even though we are in our fifth year, time will fly by; our Hogwarts days are numbered. I'm offering you a chance to feel a freedom from worry; just trust me, Hermione. Trust me."

Charlie's bright blue eyes bore in Hermione's chocolate brown eyes. Her face was contemplating what he just said.

Hermione slowly reached out and whispered, "What am I doing?"

Charlie realized how big of a step this was for her. He remembered their first flying lesson in their first year when Hermione had nearly fallen off her broom. Although she was just three feet from the ground, the experience had obviously terrified her from ever flying again.

Slowly but surely, Hermione placed herself behind Charlie on his broomstick and he lifted the pair of them up slowly. Hermione wrapped both of her arms tightly around Charlie's stomach.

"Hermione, are your eyes open," Charlie asked.

Charlie felt Hermione shake her head from side to side. Charlie chuckled to himself as he lifted the broomstick higher into the air and as he did so, Hermione tightened her grip on Charlie.

"Hermione, trust me. Open your eyes and look at the view!"

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and gasped. Lying at her feet was the Quidditch pitch; except at night, it looked like a bottomless pit. The breeze of the wind made Hermione shiver as the wind was much stronger up in the air than on the ground.

Hermione looked over at Hogwarts castle and saw little lights twinkling from out of the windows. Hermione smiled to herself as she loosened her grip on Charlie.

"Charlie, the view is beautiful!" Hermione said.

"I'm going to fly now, if that is alright with you. I'll try to take it slow," Charlie replied.

Nonetheless, Hermione tightened her grip on Charlie as he nudged the broom forward. The pair flew over Hogwarts castle, twisting around Gryffindor Tower and over the open courtyard. Charlie flew between two dueling towers and over the Whomping Willow, across the quiet grounds of the castle.

Charlie flew the broom over the Forbidden Forest, with the tops of the tress brushing their shoes. The subtle sound of the treetops swaying gently in the breeze mixed with the complete quietness of the still, night sky.

Suddenly, a few feet from where the pair was flying on Charlie's broomstick, the tops of the trees burst open with a swift burst of leaves, as a hippogriff soared from out beneath the treetops into the sky.

Hermione screamed at the unexpected appearance as Charlie's Seeker reflexes quickly took a detour around the hippogriff. With a head and wings like an eagle and the body of a horse, the creature flew away from the forest as the newly departed leaves from its branches floated slowly back down onto the tops of the trees.

Charlie laughed loudly as he saw the hippogriff continue its night flight, the creature stretching its massive wings flying away from Hogwarts castle.

Charlie than maneuvered the broom so that it was flying over the Black Lake. The moon shone brightly against the surface of the lake as the now black hills surrounding Hogwarts seemed like great colossal boulders, jutting out of the water.

Hermione's breath hitched; she took in the magnificent sight in front of her, her bushy hair flying behind her as both her and Charlie's robes billowed after them.

Underneath the smooth surface of the lake, Hermione could see the giant squid moving at lightning speed as if it was racing Charlie's broom. The stars shone in their brilliance off of the waters of the Black Lake as Charlie steered his broom back towards the Quidditch pitch.

Charlie finally came to a stop right where they had started. Hermione's face was flushed with the chilly breeze and her hair was windswept as her heart raced faster than normal.

"How was that, Hermione?" Charlie turned to look at her; he was nervous that she hadn't liked the ride.

Hermione opened her mouth to answer but before any words could come out, a massive explosion of pink and green right next to them made both of them scream in surprise. Hermione's high-pitched scream, Charlie's low shout, and laughter filled the night air as pink and green embers disappeared into blackness.

Charlie looked down and saw red hair and a wand outstretched towards them. "I think its Bill," Hermione concluded.

Charlie steered the broom down towards the ground and both him and Hermione dismounted the broom to find Bill Weasley standing in front of them, his face masked in amusement and curiosity.

"Now what are two fifth year Gryffindor Prefects doing outside of the castle, after hours, on this fine fall evening," inquired Bill.

Hermione looked over at Charlie and even though there wasn't much light, Hermione could tell he was blushing. Hermione was blushing herself, remembering the ride she had just experienced. She had to admit, Charlie was right: up in the sky, Hermione forgot about all her worry and anxiousness; she was free from those chains.

"Um, Charlie was just taking me for a ride," Hermione began, "But I asked him to do so. I've never had much experience riding on a broomstick and Charlie said he would be glad to help me get rid of my fears of flying."

Hermione blushed again as she started walking away from the brothers and said, "Well, thank you, Charlie and good night." With that, Hermione hurried away, off the Quidditch Pitch and back into the castle.

"Care to tell me the real reason you two decided to go out flying tonight," asked Bill, folding his arms across his chest.

Charlie looked closely at Bill, wondering if he could tell Bill the truth. Deciding he could, Charlie replied, "Hermione's been having a rough couple of days back at Hogwarts and I thought it would be best to try to make for forget her anxiety.  
"I've never seen her like this, Bill. I mean, she now has this far-away look in her eyes that she's never had before and, I don't know why, but it's discomforting. I mean, suddenly it seems like I actually care for her but I know I don't! I don't know what's going on anymore!"

Bill placed his arm across Charlie's shoulders and steered him off of the Quidditch Pitch and said, "Charlie, I'm glad you actually seem to care for Hermione's feelings but taking a night flight over the Hogwarts grounds, while romantic, is against school rules."

"Romantic," Charlie spat. "That was not a romantic gesture. I was simply trying to help Hermione feel better."

"Sure, whatever you say, Charlie," smiled Bill.

"What is your fascination with me and Hermione? I mean, it's not just you. Both Adam and Josh seem to think I all of a sudden have feelings for her?"

"Well with me, I remember when she followed you around all first year; it was like a dog and its tail. I had a few good laughs watching the two of you. Suddenly, in second year, she stopped paying you any attention and I saw you turn on your charms for her but she continued to brush you away. It's like an innocent romance! Your relationship with her is so fragile that one day, it just might shatter."

"I'm glad to you think that way about us, Bill," Charlie sarcastically said, "But I can assure you that I have no interest in Hermione. It's just too weird."

"Weird, is it? Why would it be weird to like Hermione?"

"I don't know! It just is! It's something I can't explain," reasoned Charlie.

Bill rolled his eyes and him and his brother walked through the doors of the castle. When they were back in Gryffindor Tower, they bid each other goodnight and Charlie trudged up the staircase to his dormitory.

In bed, Charlie wondered if Bill was so interested in his apparent 'romantic' feelings he had for Hermione, then why on earth he interrupted them at the end of their broomstick ride.

The following morning, the Gryffindors had Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs. Charlie walked into the classroom along with Adam, Josh, and Tonks. The four of them sat near each other while Professor McGonagall started her spiel on the importance of O.W.L.s.

Although every other professor had started talking about O.W.L.s, no one dared to make any snide comment to Professor McGonagall; she was extremely strict and simply did not tolerate any misbehavior.

Today's first lesson was particularly difficult: she had the students transform their own Transfiguration books into bats. Of course, Hermione successfully completed her transformation on her third try, earning Gryffindor House five points for her impressive capability.

For the other students, it wasn't quite so easy. Adam successfully managed to transform his Transfiguration book into hawk, while Josh turned his book into a fox with wings.

Tonks, whose aim had never been spot on, transformed her entire table where she was sitting at, into a large bear.

After Transfiguration, Charlie, Josh, and Adam bid Tonks farewell while the Gryffindor fifth-years headed towards Herbology in the greenhouses.  
After Professor's Sprouts expected discussion on the importance of O.W.L.s, the Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's were give the task to wrestle a Mandrake seed out of its roots. This was particularly difficult as the roots harboring the seed were quite unwilling to give up the kernel without a fight.

As Charlie and Adam tried to wrestle with the roots, Josh shoved his arm in the roots core when suddenly, the entrance of the root clamped down on Josh's arm. The rest of the roots of the Mandrake then repeatedly slapped Charlie across the face while Adam was struggling with one that wrapped itself across his arm.

Charlie looked across the table to see three different roots entwined with Hermione's bushy hair. Laughing to himself, Charlie finally managed to contain the flailing roots, Adam successfully pulled another root off of his arm, and Josh extracted the seed out of the Mandrake plant.

Walking down to Care of Magical Creatures, the Gryffindor's seemed to have been unceremoniously dropped in the heart of the Forbidden Forest and were forced to fight their way out of it. Scratches over hands and arms, robes ripped in several places, and broken twigs tangled in hair made the Gryffindor's quite a site to the already-waiting Hufflepuffs.

"What happened to you guys," questioned Tonks, trying to stifle a laugh.

Charlie was about to reply when a pair of hands shielded his eyes and a voice whispered in his ear, "Guess who?"

Charlie pulled himself out of Hannah's grip, annoyed she interrupted his conversation with Tonks.

"I missed you in Transfiguration today, Charlie! I was so alone!"

"Quiet over there you two!" Professor Grubby-Plank barked. "Now before we begin, I must stress to you all the importance of your O.W.L.s,-,"

"Hannah, you were sitting right in front of me. It's not like we were far away from each other," replied Charlie.

"But I wanted to be right next to you!" Hannah whined.

Charlie saw Tonks roll her eyes while Adam and Josh sniggered uncontrollably. Out of the corner of his eye, Charlie saw Hermione listening attentively to Professor Grubby-Plank and felt a pang of emotion spring up inside of him.

Throughout the rest of the lesson, Professor Grubby-Plank taught them about dragons. Charlie could barely pay attention though as Hannah kept nibbling on his ear which he found deeply disturbing while Tonks, Adam, and Josh continued to try and stifle their laughs.

Hermione, to no one's surprise, kept her attention fixed on Professor Grubby-Plank, answering questions she no doubt read over the summer in her Care of Magical Creatures textbook.

As the bell rang out signaling the end of their lesson, Hermione came up to Charlie and asked, "Charlie, since all of our lessons are over for the day, would like to go and visit Hagrid?"

Charlie, thankful for a reprieve from Hannah, gladly accepted her invitation and bid Hannah, Tonks, Adam, and Josh farewell.

Hannah repeatedly shot dirty looks over her shoulder at Hermione who seemed to not have noticed.

Charlie and Hermione walked over to Hagrid's hut situated on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. They knocked on the door and heard grumbling as Hagrid came out of his hut and greeted them warmly.

"Charlie! Hermion'! 'Ow 'ave you been? Classes good an' all?" Hagrid asked, beaming at the pair of them.

Before either of them could answer, a low roar was heard. The three of them all looked towards the Forbidden Forest questionably.

Hagrid stepped out of his hut and shut the door, with his great boarhound dog, Fang, prancing along behind him. He stopped at the edge of the forest and listened again. Sure enough, moments later, another low roar was heard.

"Hagrid, what you think that sound is?" Hermione asked her voice cracking.

"It's no' a question of wha' but where it's comin' from," replied Hagrid.

Hagrid then stepped into the edges of the Forbidden Forest with Charlie, Hermione, and Fang following behind him.

It seemed as if Hagrid didn't know Charlie and Hermione were behind him as he strode deeper and deeper into the forest. All signs of daylight suddenly dimmed as the thick overhead of the trees turned into a dark canopy, shielding away sunlight.

Charlie's heart rate quickened with excitement though he was losing feeling in his left arm as Hermione was gripping it with intensity.

Deeper and deeper they trudged onward, their surroundings becoming more and more difficult to see. Twice, Charlie had tripped over the root of an very old tree while Hermione kept continually getting held back as random branches and twigs kept ensnaring her robes.

All the while, more low roars were heard but the farther they walked on, the more pronounced the sounds became.

It seemed as if they couldn't go on any farther into the forest as Hagrid's back turned into blackness. Charlie held his right hand in front of his face and realized he couldn't see it. Hermione's uneven breathing was the only thing that made him sure he was not alone.

And alone he was not for at the precise moment; an ear-shattering _ROAR_ was heard, knocking Charlie and Hermione off of their feet.

Charlie and Hermione looked upwards and what they saw made both of them scream in terror.

-  
Chapter 5 is a work-in-progress. I will post it as soon as I am finished. I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Charlie and Hermione. Feel free to rate, review, and share!


	5. Chapter 5: Fire and Might

Chapter 5: Fire and Might

Charlie and Hermione were staring, wide-eyed and open-mouthed, at the sight of a great large dragon. The dragon was a deep violet with thick, heavy scales and a broad tail that was currently wrapped around a tree. Streams of steam were flaring from out of its nose with the side of the dragon's head punctured with two colossal horns. Charlie noticed the dragon had spikes that ran across its massive back as the creature reared its head down at the pair of students.

Hagrid seemed to be at a loss for words while Fang whimpered and ran to hide at the back a thick tree.

"Slowly, I wan' the two of yeh to ge' up, and hide behin' a tree," growled Hagrid out of the corner of his mouth.

Unfortunately for them, the dragon had other plans as it leaned back its massive head and a great ball of fire shot out at them. Hermione screamed as her and Charlie scrambled up from the ground as quickly as they could and ran behind two separate trees while Hagrid dove out of the line of fire.

With another ferocious roar, the dragon shot out another massive fireball at the tree that Charlie was hiding behind. Hermione looked quickly around the tree and saw the dragon was tethered to the ground so it couldn't fly away.

Hermione then noticed Charlie taking out his want and she shouted, "Charlie! What do you think you're doing?"  
"There's no way we can get away from this beast unless we do something about it!"  
The top of the tree Hermione was hiding behind suddenly caught fire and burning branches, twigs, and leaves started to fall to the ground near Hermione.

"Didn't you listen to Professor Grubby-Plank? She told us it would take at least fifteen able-bodied wizards to completely stun a full-grown dragon! We won't be able to do anything about it!" Hermione yelled back.

Fang was now barking and growling as the dragon turned its heads towards the dog and shot a straight stream of fire at it. The dog barreled away as the dragon roared again, snapping the tree its tail was wrapped around cleanly in half.

The ground shook violently as half of the tree smashed loudly onto the hard surface of the earth.

"Hermione! We can't just stand here all day! We need to get back to Hogwarts and tell someone there's a dragon in the forest!" Charlie's chest was heaving with shortened breaths as fire spewed again from the mouth of the dragon with Charlie's only protection being the tree he was hiding behind.

"Yew two stay 'ere and I'll go fetch a teacher," yelled Hagrid.

"Hagrid, you can't possibly leave us here alone with this dragon!" Hermione wailed.

"Now, 'ang on, I've got a plan," said Hagrid, hiding himself behind another tree. "I wan' both of yeh to distract the dragon while I go off and find a teacher; can yeh do tha' for me?"

Charlie and Hermione looked at each other and, Charlie, noting the fierce determination in her eyes, nodded his head and said, "We'll do it. But please be quick, Hagrid."

"Don' worry 'bout me. Now, on the coun' of three: one, two, three!" Hagrid shouted the last number as Charlie and Hermione ducked out from behind the trees they were hiding behind.

Charlie shot a yellow curse at the dragon's head while Hermione shouted " _REDUCTO"_ towards the top of the nearest tree by the dragon.

Charlie's curse hit the dragon in the face while Hermione's jinx exploded the tree hanging over the dragon, making heavy branches, leaves, and twigs collapse on the dragon in a great heap.

Suddenly, all was quiet in the forest. Charlie and Hermione stared at the massive heap that was the body of a great big dragon, and heavy branches, twigs, and leaves.

"Do you think it's dead, Charlie," whispered Hermione.

"I don't think so. I think I can still hear it breathing," Charlie replied.

The pair kept their distance away from the dragon just as a precaution. Both of the students then heard a snapping of branches off in the distance and looked behind them to see if Hagrid had found another professor.

With both of their backs turned, they heard rather than saw, a great movement behind them. Charlie and Hermione slowly turned back towards the pile and with an unexpected and great force, the dragon's body burst up from underneath the forest rubble and shot a massive fireball up into the black ceiling of the forest.

Hermione screamed as Charlie pulled Hermione and himself behind another tree as the dragon's mouth snarled viciously.

"Hermione, I think you are going to need to aim another _REDUCTO_ curse at another tree so we can get away from here," Charlie said.

Hermione nodded and peered around the tree. The dragon's head was searching frantically for the students who had evaded the dragon's line of fire.

Hermione then yelled, " _REDUCTO_ " out from behind the tree but as her arm was trembling so aggressively, her spell flew right over the dragon's head and exploded a tree off in the distance.

Slowly, the dragon turned its head to where Hermione's spell had come from. Its nostrils flaring with streams of smoke, the dragon's eyes were alight with a sudden intensity.

Charlie and Hermione stared wide-eyed at the creature who measurably lowered its head to the pair of the students.

Mystified beyond belief, Charlie and Hermione found they couldn't move their feet, as the dragon's head was mere inches from their own paralyzed bodies.

Then, as if by an invisible rope, both of them were hurled backwards onto the ground as another body swiftly moved beyond them. Charlie looked up to see Professor Roberts slowly make his way towards the dragon who was eyeing him with interest.

"Hagrid, take both students back to the castle. I'll deal with this and I will alert Headmaster Dumbledore immediately." Professor Roberts said, not taking his eyes off of the dragon.

"But Professor, how can you take down the dragon all by yourself?" Hermione cried, her voice laced with fear.

"Don't worry Miss Granger, I have a way she'll listen to me," Professor Roberts looked over at Hermione and smiled warmly.

"All righ', come on yeh two," growled Hagrid. With one more glance at Professor Roberts, who now seemed to be singing an incantation to the dragon, Charlie and Hermione followed Hagrid and Fang away from the dragon, past the thick twigs and branches, until overhead light began to seep past the forest's trees.

The path on the forest floor became more pronounced as finally, Charlie and Hermione could see the outer edges of the Forbidden Forest and Hogwarts castle beyond. By the time the group had walked back to Hagrid's cabin, the sun was beginning to set.

After bidding farewell to Hagrid, Charlie and Hermione made their way up towards the castle and into the Great Hall for dinner.

"That was incredible!" Charlie exclaimed. He then noticed how pale Hermione was and that she had a far-away gaze on her face. "Hermione, are you okay?"

"Did you notice how Professor Roberts called the dragon a 'she'?"

Charlie looked questioningly at Hermione and shook his head from side to side and said, "What are you on about?"

"Back in the forest," Hermione began, whispering with fervor, "Professor Roberts told us 'I have a way _she'll_ listen to me'. Don't you think it's a bit odd that Professor Roberts knew the gender of the dragon?"

"Maybe he was just guessing and didn't know that he even called it a 'she'," suggested Charlie.

"Maybe," replied Hermione, who was wringing her hands together but deep in her mind, she doubted that was the reason.

The following day, heavy rain pounded the windows of Charlie and Hermione's Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Professor Roberts had the class debate the Death Eaters using the Unforgivable Curses and the Ministry of Magic using the Unforgivable Curses.

"During the peak of the first war, the aurors from the Ministry of Magic were given permission to use the Unforgivable Curses on any Death Eater any time they see fit. As you know, the use of any Unforgivable Curse equates to a life-sentence in Azkaban Prison. So now I ask you, what are you beliefs on the matter?"

Of course, the Gryffindors sided with the Ministry of Magic giving the aurors consent to use the Unforgivable Curses while the Slytherins were against it.

After the debate had reached boiling levels, both Adam and a Slytherin fifth-year named Justin, had stood, glaring at one another, fists balled at their sides, did Professor Roberts dismiss the class.

"One moment, I would like a quick word with Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger," called out Professor Roberts.

The pair hung behind as the other students left the classroom; when the door of the room had swung shut, Professor Roberts beckoned for both students to come up to his desk at the front of the class.

"I wanted to ask the two of you how you are doing? It's not every day that a pair of fifth-years comes face-to-face with a full-grown dragon," asked Professor Roberts.

Charlie and Hermione stole a quick glance at one another as they both nodded their heads in unison.

"I also wanted to inform you that Headmaster Dumbledore has been notified of the dragon and is taking the necessary precautions with it," added Professor Roberts.

"Sir, is the dragon going to be removed from the forest," questioned Hermione. Charlie's head turned to look at her.

"I don't know what will be done to the dragon but I can assure you that it will not be harmed Miss Granger."

Hermione nodded once and Professor Roberts dismissed both of them. Walking out of the classroom, Charlie asked, "You aren't thinking about going back to see the dragon, are you?"

"Of course not, I just wanted to see his reaction about what was going to happen with the dragon?"

"Why?" Charlie looked questioningly at Hermione.

Hermione stopped walking and placed her hand on Charlie's forearm. When she did so, Charlie felt a strange tingling sensation at the pit of his stomach puzzling him.

"Because I think that Professor Roberts has some sort of connection with that dragon, Charlie."

"Why do you think so?"

"I mean think about it: we are here for five years and all of a sudden, a great big dragon just happens to be in the Forbidden Forest? Did you notice that it was tied down too? I saw from behind a tree, the dragon was tied down to the forest floor."

Charlie mulled over Hermione's observation as he did not notice the dragon was tied down.

"So are you telling me you think that Professor Roberts actually brought the dragon to Hogwarts?" Charlie ran a hand over his short, fiery red hair.

"Yes," replied Hermione quietly. A _CRACK_ of lightning momentarily filled up the corridor they were standing in as a loud _BOOM_ of thunder followed shortly after.

Charlie looked at Hermione interestedly and noticed that she had yet to remove her hand from his forearm.

Hermione suddenly noticed and removed her hand quickly away, her cheeks flaring a bright pink. Charlie's forearm now felt oddly cold with the removal of her hand.

"Well, um, shall we go, and, um, get some dinner then," Charlie asked, the tips of his earns turning a bright red. What had caused him to stammer like an idiot in front of Hermione?

"Yes, sure," Hermione replied, her cheeks changing from pink to a bright pruce.

"Well, good. Then, let's go then," Charlie said.

On the way to the Great Hall, the pair met up with Tonks who had a bitter look on her face.

"What happened to you," asked Charlie.

"I have detention with Professor Snape on Saturday," muttered Tonks.

"Why? What did you do?" Chalire inquired.

"That foul boy in Ravenclaw, what's his name? Oh, right, Andrew Thomas spilled his Black Fire Potion onto my new robes. He says it was an accident but I knew otherwise so I dumped my entire cauldron onto his head. Snape saw that unfortunately and gave me detention," Tonks spat out.

Charlie laughed loudly and Tonks' story. "Oh, I don't think you've two met, have you? Tonks, this is Hermione Granger, Hermione, this is Tonks."

Hermione and Tonks looked at one another and muttered a small "hello," giving each other small friendly smiles.

At the entrance of the Great Hall, Tonks drifted off towards the Hufflepuff table while Charlie and Hermione went by the Gryffindor table. Charlie sat down across from Adam and Josh but when he looked around, he saw, to his disappointment, Hermione had not joined him and sat a few feet down from the trio.

"What did Professor Roberts want?" Adam asked, having two chicken thighs in both of his hands.

"Oh not much, just wanted to tell us we both got perfect scores on our homework assignments," lied Charlie. He wasn't sure as to why he wasn't telling Adam and Josh about his and Hermione's run-in with a dragon but he found he just couldn't tell them.

"Well that's no surprise. Both you and Hermione getting perfect scores on your homework; I mean, you two did get picked for Prefects for a reason," replied Adam.

Charlie nodded quietly, aware now that Hermione was speaking with his brother, Bill. Charlie looked down the table and shook his head when he saw Fred and George levitate an entire chicken over from the Gryffindor table and pointed their wands at the Slytherin table.

Charlie watched the chicken soar across the Great Hall and before anyone could do anything about stopping it, the chicken crashed loudly onto the Slytherin table, toppling over goblets of Pumpkin Juice and plates filled with food onto the first-year Slytherins.

The whole Great Hall erupted in laughter as Professor McGonagall thundered down over to Fred and George with a look of outrage on her face.

Adam and Josh snickered while they got up out of their seats and headed back towards Gryffindor Tower.

Back in the Gryffindor Common Room, Charlie saw students looking at the notice board. Charlie went over and saw what the students were clamoring over: there was the first Hogesmade visit next weekend.

Charlie's heart suddenly clenched in his throat remembering the bet he made with his brother. Right on cue, Bill came up behind Charlie and said, "Don't forget out little deal brother."

Charlie rolled his eyes and noticed Hermione climbing the stairs to her dormitory. "I never forget, Bill," replied Charlie. "Hey, Hermione, can I ask you something?"

Hermione looked back and saw Charlie with a look of apprehension on his face. "What's wrong? Is everything okay?" Hermione saw Bill lingering behind them and saw him looking at the pair out of the corner of his eye.

Charlie breathed deeply and asked, "I would like to know if you want to go into Hogesmade with me?"

-  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Charlie and Hermione! Chapter 6 is a work-in-progress and I will post it as soon as I am finished. Feel free to rate, review, and share with your friends!


	6. Chapter 6: A Romantic Menace

Chapter 6: A Romantic Menace

"Charlie, what possessed you to ask Granger to go to Hogsmade with you," asked Adam. "I mean, what do you think Hannah is going to say when she finds you asked out another girl?"

"First of all, it was a bet I made with my brother Bill over the summer about asking Hermione into Hogsmade. Secondly, I already told Hannah I had detention with Professor Snape."

Josh shook his head, laughing, "You are ridiculous Charlie. What if Granger finds out that the only reason you asked her into Hogsmade was because you lost a bet with your brother? I'm sure I would not want to be on Granger's bad side."

Charlie mulled these thoughts in his head at breakfast the morning of the Hogsmade trip. Charlie had certainly asked Hermione to go with him into Hogsmade because of the bet with Bill but Charlie was also feeling giddy and excited about going with Hermione.

For reasons unknown to him, whenever Hermione's name came up in a conversation, he felt his stomach was doing back-flips at the sound of her name. He often found his mind occupied during classes think about her and her bushy hair.

Indeed, in Potions, while brewing his Restoration Potion, Charlie accidentally added too much Gurdyroot into his cauldron, causing his potion to explode. Thankful for soot on his face as he was furiously blushing, Hermione smiled and helped him concoct his potion and by the end of the period, it was the correct shade of purple which was what the book described as the "finished stage."

Charlie also found it more and more difficult to put together coherent sentences when talking to Hermione. After all, he was Charlie Weasley: the Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, a student of many talents including charming much of the female population in Gryffindor and Hufflepuff houses.

But with Hermione, all precaution vanished and Charlie knew Hermione no longer fell for his charms and brilliant smile; to her, he was just Charlie Weasley.

Looking at his watch, Charlie bid Adam and Josh goodbye and walked into the Entrance Hall to find Hermione already waiting for him.

"Well, shall we go then?" Charlie asked Hermione. She smiled warmly and nodded her head.

The outside air was starting to chill as fall had sprung itself upon them. Charlie tried to think of making small talk with Hermione but couldn't find anything to talk about. He stole a peek at Hermione out of the corner of his eye and found she was smiling contently.

"So, are you enjoying classes so far?" Charlie asked her, mentally kicking himself after for asking such a silly question.

"Oh yes. Obviously classes are much more difficult than before but with O.W.L.s coming up, but I guess I couldn't say I expected any different," Hermione replied.

"Remember the first and second day back, every single teacher went on and on about O.W.L.s? It drove me insane!"

Hermione laughed and said, "I know! You would think that the professors would try to limit the amount of stress about O.W.L.s but they didn't. I know these tests are important but I don't know if it's too early to start freaking out about them already?"

"You already started to worry about O.W.L.s?" Charlie chuckled.

"Well, yes. Do you remember Professor McGonagall's speech about them? These tests determine the future of our lives. She also stressed the point about career advice later this year. I don't even know what I want to do as a career yet. There's just so many options but for certain careers, you need to take the right classes, then of course earn high marks, also -,"

"Hermione! Please, just stop. You're sounding like the professors now," Charlie exclaimed.

Hermione's cheeks flushed pink as she muttered, "Sorry."

Charlie laughed loudly and asked her about what she now thought of flying. The pair walked into Hogsmade Village, discussing flying versus apparating.

In Hogsmade, Charlie and Hermione noticed many students bustling about, visiting their favorite shops and making plans with their friends about where to go. The trees scattered around the village had begun turning into a beautiful orange color mixed in with yellow and green as fall settled itself in the crisp air.

Charlie and Hermione decided to first go into Zonko's Joke Shop and then ventured into Honeydukes. Hermione then decided she needed more quills so they next went into Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop where both her and Charlie stocked up on quills and parchment.

"So where do you want to go next," asked Charlie.

Hermione seemed deep in thought when she turned to Charlie and suggested, "How about the Shrieking Shack?"

Charlie, not completely enthralled by her idea nodded his head anyway and together, they walked towards the Shrieking Shack.

"So what did Hannah say about you coming to Hogsmade today," questioned Hermione.

"Oh, um, well she didn't seem to mind, actually." The tips of Charlie's ears burned scarlet.

"Really? I thought you fancied her," quipped Hermione.

Charlie, wondering why on earth Hermione decided to suddenly talk about Hannah and his love-life retorted, "Well, I mean, it's not like we're at item. I don't fancy her. I actually find her annoying." Charlie then decided on telling Hermione that he snogged Hannah but settled on not telling her. Truthfully, Hermione didn't really care…did she?

Across the way, two pairs of eyes spotted the shack. Nestled between two small hills, the Shrieking Shack was a rather tall building and quite spindly, with its windows boarded up and seemed as if the shack hasn't been touched by wizards for a long time.

"Did you know that the Shrieking Shack is supposedly haunted?" Hermione asked Charlie.

"Haunted how?"

"According to villagers, screams and wails were often heard coming from the shack. I overheard the Gryffindor ghost, Nearly Headless Nick state that not even ghosts thought to go into the shack."

Charlie rested his hands on the broken fence that surrounded the land encompassing the shack. "Well, it sure looks that way from here," muttered Charlie.

"Well, do you fancy a butterbeer? We can go to The Three Broomsticks," suggested Hermione. Charlie nodded in agreement and the pair made their way to the pub.

The pub was quite crowded but once inside, Charlie ordered two butterbeers while Hermione found an empty table and sat down. Charlie came over and sat down opposite her when suddenly, two chairs pulled up to their table and Adam and Josh both sat down, butterbeers in hand.

"Hey Charlie! Didn't think we'd be seeing any of you today," winked Adam. Adam then turned his head and said, "Hey Granger. How're you doing?"

"Oh, I'm just fine thanks." Hermione replied.

Charlie was extremely annoyed by the sudden presence of both Adam and Josh as he was sure they would find a way to ruin a surprisingly pleasant day.

"You know Charlie, I thought we would never escape your brother," said Josh.

"What are you on about?" Charlie asked.

"Bill is what I'm on about! It took us forever to leave the castle because Bill kept asking us these random questions. I mean, why would he want to know the side effects of mixing a Drowsiness Draught and a Revive Potion? Who on earth would mix those two together anyway," asked a disgruntled Josh.

Charlie inwardly laughed at Bill trying to prevent Adam and Josh interrupting Charlie and Hermione's time together.

Just then, Professor Roberts and another man sat down at the table next to the four.

"Come on, Michael, I know that you know about this," said the man talking to Professor Roberts. The man had a patch of brown hair on his head and was quite stocky. His eyes were alight with amusement and excitement.

"Paul, I have no idea what you are talking about. I am unsure as to where you heard this ridiculous rumor but I can assure you they are untrue," replied Professor Roberts.

"Untrue, huh? You know, when word gets around, the Ministry will come barreling down to Hogwarts and look for it themselves. That would be a nasty blow to the school, wouldn't it? Finding something like that hidden near the castle full of underage students."

"Well, I can assure you that the students will never find such a creature as the creature can be found nowhere near Hogwarts," exclaimed Professor Roberts.

The four students gave each other questioning glances as Adam took a large swig of butterbeer when Paul replied, "So your final word is that Hogwarts is not currently playing host to a dragon?"

Surprised, Adam spit out his butterbeer, while both Professor Roberts and Paul looked over at their table.

"Oh, hello Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Bones, and Mr. Creevey, I had no idea you all were sitting here," remarked Professor Roberts.

"Sir, did you just say there was a dragon at Hogwarts," choked out Adam.

Paul gave each of the four students serious looks when he replied, "Well that is what I am trying to find out. But your professor here neglects to tell me any information regarding the creature."

"How did you find out there was a dragon at Hogwarts," asked Josh, his eyes wide with malice.

"No Mr. Creevey, you are mistaken. He didn't find there was a dragon at Hogwarts because there is no dragon at Hogwarts." Professor Robert's eyes flashed over to Charlie and Hermione as he silently warned them to not utter a word.

Paul sighed in defeat and said, "Well Michael, I hope for your sake and for Dumbledore's sake that you are telling the truth." Paul got up and walked out of the pub followed by Professor Roberts.

A while later, the four students exited the Three Broomsticks while Josh said happily, "Oh how I hope there's a dragon at Hogwarts! If my parents ever got wind that there was, they would go bonkers!"

Adam laughed loudly as Charlie noticed Hermione's face darken at the word "parents." Adam oblivious to Hermione's change of mood asked them, "Would guys like to go to Zonko's with us?"

Charlie shook his head and replied, "We've already been in there. Actually, I think we are going to head back up to Hogwarts."

Adam shrugged his shoulders and said, "Suit yourself." And with that, Adam and Josh hurried away from the pair.

Charlie suddenly felt intense around Hermione. Trying to break her silence, he carefully asked, "Hermione, how are you mum and dad? I know you still worry about them but -," Charlie then broke, unsure as to how to finish his question.

Hermione looked at Charlie and replied, "I actually stopped worrying about them. No power can come from worry I figured out."

Charlie realized Hermione didn't answer his first question but decided to not press the matter any further. Walking back towards the castle, Hermione and Charlie made plans to meet after dinner so they could complete Professor Roberts' essay on counter-jinxes and defensive charms.

Walking down to the Great Hall for dinner sometime later, Charlie ran into his brother Bill.

"Hey Bill!" Bill turned around to see Charlie jogging to catch up with him. Smirking, Charlie said, "I heard that you stalled both Adam and Josh from leaving the castle today before visiting Hogsmade."

"I did," said Bill smoothly.

"Well, may I ask you why?" Charlie cocked up one eyebrow.

Bill threw his head back and laughed. "I know how sensitive you are around those two so I thought I should help you out."

"Help me out? What do mean by that," Charlie asked.

"Well, obviously you have some sort of feelings for Hermione and I was just playing the role of the older brother and making the two you spend some alone time together." With that, Bill still chuckling to himself, strode away from Charlie.

Though Charlie would never admit it, he was grateful for Bill's interference. As Charlie was walking along the second-floor corridor, he felt a pair of arms snake around his stomach and pull him to the side of the hall.

Startled, Charlie caught a quick glimpse of Hannah before she started snogging him. She wrapped her arms around Charlie's shoulders and squeezed him closer to her. Momentarily surprised, Charlie deepened the kiss and snaked his arms around her waist.

However, kissing Hannah simply did not feel the same as kissing her before. The previous year, Charlie had snogged Hannah for an hour in the Transfiguration classroom; Charlie happily replayed that memory in his head all summer. But now, it seemed different…it seemed wrong.

Charlie was starting to pull away from her when a sudden gasp separated the pair. Hermione was standing there, a look of fury on her face. Charlie knew she was about to explode any second.

"Charles Weasley, what do you think you are doing?!" Hermione screeched. "You are a Prefect yet here you stand, snogging another student and setting a terrible example for the younger students! I expected better from you." There was a blaze in Hermione's chocolate-brown eyes Charlie had never seen before but he also saw a trace of hurt.

"Hermione -," Charlie started but before he could finish, she stalked away from him.

"Glad that is over with. Now, where were we?" Hannah asked, placing her arms once again around Charlie's shoulders.

However, Charlie stepped out of Hannah's grasp and ran away from her and after Hermione. Charlie knew there was something more than anger on Hermione's face and now, Charlie was determined to find out what it was.

Ever since meeting Hermione back in Diagon Alley the day before term started, he has been wrestling with his emotions: did he like Hermione or did he not like Hermione? These two questions were driving him insane and the truth of the matter is, his answer would depend solely on her.

Jumping down the last three stairs of the staircase into the Entrance Hall, he frantically searched for her. Bill, noticing his look of desperation, pointed a finger to the already opened front doors.

Charlie sent him a look of 'thanks' and tore out into the black night, determined to settle things with Hermione once and for all.

-  
Chapter 7 is now a work-in-progress! I sincerely hoped you enjoyed this chapter of Charlie and Hermione! Of course, feel free to rate, review, and share with your friends! Update will be soon!

-7/22/15


	7. Chapter 7: Sadness, Frustration, Anger

Chapter 7: Sadness, Frustration, Anger

Walking out of the caste and into the dark night, Charlie wondered where Hermione could have gone. Seizing a handful of ideas, Charlie first made his way to the Quidditch Pitch but saw no sign of life there.

Next, Charlie skirted around the Whomping Willow but did find Hermione there, either. Charlie dawdled over towards the Black Lake and found Hermione sitting at the base of a tree. The stillness of the night was deafening as Charlie thought the grass crunching beneath his shoes would surely draw the attention of Hermione and alert her of his presence.

"Hermione?" Charlie quietly asked the darkness, unable to see her clearly as the night chiefly secured her from his vision. Charlie cautiously walked closer towards the tree and saw Hermione leaning her head back against its trunk, eyes closed, as a lone tear streaked down her face.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Charlie was now consumed with worry and despite the lack of depth of his question, he was desperate just to extract any answer from her.

As if it pained her, Hermione slowly shook her head from side to side as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Charlie sighed and sat down next to her. When she turned to face him, she opened her eyes and he gasped audibly; Hermione's chocolate-brown eyes resembled that of shattered glass with unshed tears threatening to fall at any moment.

The water of the Black Lake quietly rippled across its surface as a wind stole over the grounds of Hogwarts making Charlie shiver slightly.

"How does it feel Charlie to have a mother and father care for you? I remember them the first time I saw them at Diagon Alley before our first year. I continued to see them every summer when getting our school supplies. They always seem so happy and so proud of you and your siblings." Hermione's question startled Charlie as her voice pierced the quietness the night had engulfed.

"I love my mum and dad very much, Hermione. I remember when I was young, whenever I got hurt and felt alone, they were always there to help me get better. They were always there for me and my siblings. Whenever I'm away from them, like here at Hogwarts, I can feel their love they have for me and it makes me feel incredible," Charlie replied.

Charlie continued to look Hermione in her eyes and asked, "Hermione, I know something happened to your parents. I mean, you already told me your mum was sick. I hate to ask you this, but did something else happen?"

Charlie's breathing quickened as Hermione opened her mouth and whispered, "Both of my parents are dead, Charlie."

Charlie shivered uncontrollably again but this time, it was not because of a gust of wind of any kind.

"That's what Professor McGonagall told me the first day back. My dad was driving my mum to the hospital for a check-up and they were involved in an automotive collision. They succumbed to their wounds hours later.

"But flying on your broomstick with you made me forget my depression. I haven't felt so alive and so joyful in a long time yet you made it so, Charlie."

"Is there a funeral that's supposed to take place for your parents?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, it is taking place next weekend."

"I'll go with you," Charlie replied instantly.

"No, I'm going only for one day and then I'll be back at Hogwarts," Hermione said.

"Hermione, I think you should spend some time with your family. I mean, they could help you with this."

"Professor McGonagall said the same thing but I can't go back for long. It hurts too much to do so."

"Hermione, it's not a good idea to bottle up your emotions like this. Sometimes you have to fall to get back up."

"Charlie, my parents were proud that I was a witch. They were proud of my studies and of my grades. It would be an insult to them to not continue my education."

"I didn't suggest you stop your education. I'm just saying you need some time to heal," Charlie suggested.

Hermione shook her and said, "I've already made up my mind. I know what I'm going to do. By the way, I'm sorry I yelled at you before. I had no right to do so. If you want to snog Hannah, than you have every right to."

"Hermione -," began Charlie.

"Don't." Hermione held up her hand for emphasis. "I don't want your sympathy. I just want something real, Charlie. I have told myself over and over that I will not let what others say or do affect me. But I've never felt so alone before. Everyone expects so much from me. I'm left taking care of other people's problems yet I can never find the solutions to my own."

"Please, Hermione, let me say what I have to say. I saw something in your eyes when you caught Hannah and I." Charlie got up and crouched down right in front of Hermione. "I want to know what it was."

"Charlie, what do you want me to say?" Charlie thought for the first time, in all the time he had known her, Hermione looked lost.

"I honestly don't know what I want you to say, Hermione. I mean, I remember first year, you had a crush on me. But afterwards, you completely ignored me. You only talked to me in class or about school-related things but never anything else. I guess I just want to know is why you did that?"

Hermione gave him a small smile and said, "I really don't know." Hermione looked to see if Charlie was going to ask her another question about her feelings towards him. He noticed some stray clouds pass over a full moon.

As he gazed in her eyes, Charlie thought this was more complicated than he had originally imagined. Of course, once he decided he was going to tell Hermione how he felt about her, she had to drop a bombshell about her parents. Charlie wondered if Hermione was strong enough to take the news of his newfound feelings for her.

Charlie's face morphed continuously as he struggled to contain his emotions. Charlie had a thought that maybe Hermione still had feelings for him but he wasn't sure. But he then made a very difficult decision: he would not tell Hermione how he truly felt.

Charlie couldn't tell Hermione how he felt because she was still saddened by her parents' deaths. He was unwilling to use her unstable emotional state to steer her towards his own selfishness of feelings over liking her.

Hermione looked up eagerly at Charlie when he said, "I'm sorry about your parents' Hermione. I really hate to see you cry. It's scary and frightening."

A look of disappointment crossed over Hermione's face and she got up and brushed herself off, saying, "Well you don't have to worry about being scared or frightening anymore. There's only so many tears I can cry."

With that, Hermione fled away from the base of the tree, her hair flowing behind her in the gentle breeze.

Charlie had never felt more broken than he did at that moment. He had this one opportunity to tell Hermione how he truly felt about her and he blew it. His questions ever since returning back to Hogwarts seemed to answer themselves: he liked Hermione Granger. He always liked her. Her bossy attitude, her bushy hair, her intelligence, her fierce determination…it all added up and finally made sense.

The clouds finally moved away as the full moon made another reappearance, its brilliance shinning off of the smooth surface of the Black Lake as a low _howl_ was heard off in the distance.

The weeks passed by and the day of Hermione's parents' funeral came and went. Upon returning, Hermione gathered her strength and courage and returned with a blazing determination to excel like never before in her classes.

Charlie noticed this and smiled to himself, thinking the true Hermione is back. He also ended things with Hannah; after all, he wondered if he ever had any feelings for her in the first place. In his mind, snogging never equated to feelings and feelings for Hannah he had not.

Charlie often found his thoughts drifting between Hermione and Professor Roberts. After all, Hermione's brilliance knows no bounds and she thought there was something between Professor Roberts and the dragon in the forest.

"Today, I want to talk to you about a Patronus charm. A Patronus charm is a powerful defensive charm and can protect you from the Azkaban prison guards, Dementors. When cast correctly, your Patronus should take a shape of any animal that will protect you and fill you with positive energy.

"It is very difficult to cast and in fact, many experienced wizards still have trouble with the charm. The charm can be successfully cast by evoking an extremely powerful and happy memory. I want everyone to close their eyes."

The students did as Professor Roberts said. "Now, I want each of you to think of the happiest memory you can think of." Silence filled the room as every student was focused on finding that said memory.

"Once you have that memory, hold on to it and never let it go. This memory will serve as your guide to successfully casting a Patronus. Now everybody stand up!" There was a bustling of movement as everyone stood to their feet.

With a fluid sweep of his wand, Professor Roberts slid the tables and chairs to the sides of the classroom.  
"Now, listen closely." Professor Roberts closed his eyes and yelled, " _EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_ Suddenly, a bright blue and transparent owl burst from the tip of his wand and flew around the classroom before vanishing into thin air.

The students exclaimed excitedly after what they had just witnessed. "Now, I want you all to space yourselves out and try your own Patronus charm. But I don't want you to get frustrated if you cannot successfully cast one. This is very extensive magic."

Many of the students started trying to cast their charm yet no animals burst from the tips of their wands. Halfway through class, Hermione was the only one to evoke any form of reaction from her wand: a wisp of blue vapor hung in the air for a few moments before dissipating.

Charlie became frustrated with himself as he wasn't even able to make any blue vapor appear from his wand.

Charlie looked around and saw Adam concentrating so furiously that his face was bright red while Josh became so bad-tempered as his inability to cast a Patronus, he flung his wand wildly about causing the windows of the classroom to shatter.

"Well, then, I think that is enough practice for one day," announced Professor Roberts, casting a quick glance at the shattered glass on the floor. "Class dismissed."

Walking out of the classroom, Adam's face was beginning to turn back to its normal color while Josh was delighted in performing non-verbal magic. Charlie rolled his eyes, searching for Hermione but it seemed as if she had already gone off.

"Well, Charlie, what do you think you animal will be when you can finally cast a Patronus?" Adam asked.

"What? Oh, I have no idea. Seeing as I am unable to cast one…" Charlie trailed off. Charlie had thought the memory of getting the position of Prefect was powerful enough but it apparently wasn't.

"What could a Weasley be able to do anyway," asked a snide voice from behind them. The trio turned around and found the Quidditch Captain of the Slytherin team, Trevor Tallis, behind them, his eyes alight with humor.

"It's not like you could stand a chance against us in Quidditch. Remember last year, Weasley? How you lost to us in your first game? What was the score again? Oh right, 220-80. Our seeker snatched the snitch from right under your nose," laughed Trevor.

Charlie began to shake in uncontrollable anger; his face burned a bright red. Adam and Josh also stared viciously at Trevor though he didn't seem intimidated.

"See you on the field, Weasley," said Trevor as he smashed his shoulder into Charlie and walked away.

"Charlie, I want you to do everything in your power to crush Slytherin this Saturday at Quidditch. I don't think I'll be able to stand another year of them boasting about their superiority over Gryffindor," Adam raged.

"Don't worry, Adam. I have every intention of winning this Saturday." Charlie felt a deep fire rise inside of him. He had been practicing all summer new moves and coming up with different strategies on his broomstick. This Saturday, Charlie could put them into practice; this Saturday, it was Quidditch.

-  
Hello all! Thank you to everyone who is reading thus far! Chapter 8 is now a work-in-progress and I will post it as soon as I am finished. Please feel free to rate, review, and share with your friends!

-7/22/15


	8. Chapter 8: A Thrill of Two Sneaks

Chapter 8: A Thrill of Two Sneaks

The Gryffindor team marched onto the Quidditch Pitch, broomsticks slung over the shoulders as their scarlet robes billowed wildly behind them. The Slythern Quidditch team waited patiently, standing in a semi-circle with their green robes blowing around them.

The Gryffindor team formed the rest of the circle, all of the players forming a ring around the crate that carried the quaffle, bludgers, and the Golden Snitch.

The crowd in the stands cheered wildly, their colors separated into red and green. Charlie swallowed and peered into the sneering face of Slytherin Quidditch captain Trevor. Charlie had not forgotten their confrontation two days ago and vowed to do anything in his power to take down the Slytherin team off of their pedestal.

"Captains, shake hands," ordered Madam Hooch, the referee for this match. Gryffindor Quidditch captain Mark Smith stepped forward along with Trevor Tallis and the two rivals tried to crush the other's hand.

They stepped back as Madam Hooch opened the crate with a flick of her wand; the quaffle and bludgers soared out of the crate and the game began!

Gryffindor chaser Charles Taylor seized the quaffle and shot off towards the Slytherin goalposts. Gregory Hughes, the Slytherin keeper, slowly gauzed Taylor's movements. Taylor maneuvered skillfully around Slytherin beater Anthony Ellis, flung his arm back, and rocketed the quaffle towards the middle goal hoop and scored.

Charlie skirted the ground in search of the golden snitch; he couldn't have asked for better weather as the sky was a light blue with a gentle breeze. Charlie soared higher into the air all the while keeping his eye on the Slytherin seeker Peter Williams.

Gryffindor chaser Anna Hall had taken a brutal bludger in her right shoulder from Slytherin beater Ellis who had a nasty smirk across his face.

Gryffindor beater Jackson Clark hit over a bludger at Slytherin chaser Richard Evans which whacked him directly in his back, causing him to fall forward on his broomstick, instigating a steep dive. Evans' face was contorted in pain and rage as his broomstick hurtled towards the ground. At the last second, Evans pulled out of his steep dive though he was clutching his throbbing back.

Charlie circled the Quidditch pitch and flew over the sea of red that he knew were the Gryffindors. However, flying over them, he saw the familiar face of Hermione, cheering him on. Charlie felt another fire rise deep inside of him as he took off at lightning pace to find the golden snitch first.

The score of the match now stood at 70-60 to Gryffindor. Tallis had possession of the quaffle; he flew directly over Hall who tried to block him and soared headlong into Gryffindor keeper Mark Smith. Smith eyed Tallis as he sped towards the Gryffindor goalposts. Tallis' eyes never left Smith's. Tallis faked throwing the quaffle through the right hoop but instead circled the quaffle behind his back and it soared through the left goalpost.

As the sea of Slytherin green cheered loudly, Charlie's eyes darted all around the pitch. Charlie kept muttering to himself, 'for Hermione, for Hermione.' Instantly, Charlie spotted the golden snitch; it was flying higher into the air directly in the center of the pitch.

Like a speeding bullet, Charlie raced forth like never before. The wind whipped back his scarlet robes with a powerful force, his short red hair flying behind him. Charlie outstretched his hand; he was getting closer and closer to the snitch.

Suddenly, a great fire erupted from out of the treetops of the Forbidden Forest. Charlie saw the fireball spurt towards the sky and disappear in a wisp of black smoke out of the corner of his. Charlie didn't notice Slytherin keeper Peter Williams had now caught up with him.

Charlie stretched out his arm a little farther and his arms closed over the tiny fluttering ball. Just as this happened, Williams' fist collided violently with Charlie's nose. As blood spurted down his face and onto the golden snitch, Charlie let go of his broom in a howl of pain.

Charlie faltered and then slipped off his broom, his body in freefall, plunging towards the hard surface of the earth. He heard screams and off in the distance a whistle shrilled loudly; he had no control over his body. His limbs were twisting and turning as he hurtled closer and closer towards the ground.

Then, out of nowhere, Gryffindor keeper Smith caught Charlie's forearm and let him down slowly onto the ground with the golden snitch still in his hand. Charlie smiled wide, realizing he had ended the game with a Gryffindor win of 220-70.

The rest of the Gryffindor team landed around him and hoisted him up, clapping him on the back with their congratulations. The sea of red and gold cheered wildly, waving their Gryffindor banners in victory.

"Okay, okay, settle down, we need to take Weasley to the hospital wing. I think his nose is broken," roared Smith, a wide smile still plastered across his face, elated his team had won the first match of the season.

Charlie got cleaned up at the hospital wing while his team went back to Gryffindor Tower to celebrate. Charlie was sitting up on one of the beds in the hospital wing seconds after Madam Profrey fixed his nose and cleaned the blood off of his face.

The doors of the hospital wing opened slowly and Hermione's head appeared in the doorway.

Charlie smiled widely and reassured her, "I'm fine, you know. You can come in." He waved his hand, beckoning for her to enter.

Hermione sighed and sat on the bed next to Charlie. "You know, that was a pretty spectacular catch. You caught the snitch right in front of the Slytherin seeker's eyes. I bet he was furious," laughed Hermione.

Charlie chuckled and added, "Yeah, furious enough the snap my nose." Charlie shook his head and looked over at Hermione.

She was smiling and he wondered how she was handling the death of her parents. She seemed completely fine, her hair windswept and her cheeks rosy.

"You know, I think Adam was more afraid for you than I was," Hermione commented. "After you fell off your broom," she added, seeing the puzzled look on his face. "He clutched onto me so tightly that I lost all feeling in my left arm."

Charlie threw his head back and laughed. "You were worried for me," Charlie asked innocently.

"Of course I was! You were flying so high and then all of a sudden, your body was flying towards the ground," Hermione exclaimed. "But Charlie, as glad as I am that you are okay, I also wanted to talk to you about something."

Charlie's breath hitched in his throat as his heart rate quickened. "Right before you caught the snitch; I saw fire shoot out of the forest."

Charlie let out a slow breath, understanding Hermione wanted to talk to him about the dragon and not about where their relationship was headed.

"Yeah, I saw it too," Charlie replied. He ran his hand over his short red hair, deep in thought. "I mean, it's not that serious that Professor Roberts is secretly hiding a dragon in the forest, is it?" Charlie asked.

"It's not a problem, no, until other students find out. You saw how both Adam and Josh reacted when they _thought_ a dragon was in the forest. Imagine what would happen if students actually _knew_ there was a dragon in the forest. Professor Roberts said he would notify Headmaster Dumbledore and I can hardly believe that he would know of the dragon and do nothing about it," replied Hermione.

"So are you saying we should go tell Dumbledore ourselves?" Charlie looked apprehensive. Although he knew Headmaster Dumbledore was kind and gentle, talking directly to Headmaster Dumbledore unnerved him greatly.

"Well, that's what I was thinking, yes." Hermione nodded her head in confirmation to Charlie's question.

"Hermione, do you think that maybe we could just ask Professor Roberts about this," Charlie said.

"And what, have him feed us another lie? He already said once that the dragon would be taken care of. I don't see as to why he would even tell a couple of students the truth about that dragon anyway."

Charlie looked out of one of the hospital's windows, thinking wildly. "Unless, maybe we can sneak into his office and see if he has anything on the dragon in there."

"Are you insane?!" Hermione half-asked, half-yelled, with a furious look on her face. "You and I are Gryffindor Prefects! We can't just go searching into professor's offices! That is a blatant invasion of privacy and would breach the grounds of trust the professors hold with the prefects!"

"Hermione, think about it this way. All we are doing is going into his office and searching for any clues as to what his connection might be to the dragon. You obviously think he won't tell us the truth about the creature but it discomforts you to know that the students might risk themselves in search of the dragon as long as it stays in the forest.

"As the days go by, the risk that the dragon being discovered gets higher and higher. You saw evidence of that today when the dragon shot out the great ball of flame right in the middle of a Quidditch game! We don't even know if no one else saw it," reasoned Charlie.

Hermione looked unsure of herself as her eyebrows furrowed together. Her hands were wringing and twisting her Gryffindor scarf she now held in her hands.

"Well, we could still go to Headmaster Dumbledore -," Hermione started.

"And do you think he has time for two fifth-year students," asked Charlie. "He's not even at school all the time. I know he wasn't at breakfast this morning," Charlie continued.

Hermione sighed in exasperation as her options of seeking answers about the dragon started narrowing down.

"How are we going to coax Professor Roberts out of his office and what if he walks in while we're still in there," asked Hermione.

"That's simple, I'll tell Adam and Josh to make conversation with him and we'll just cast a Disillusionment Charm on ourselves," Charlie replied.

Hermione scoffed. "Do you have all of the answers, Charlie Weasley?"  
"As long as you have all of the questions, Hermione Granger?" Charlie smiled at Hermione while she smirked back at him. "Just think about it, we're doing this for the safety for the younger students."

Hermione slowly nodded her head in understanding. But Charlie was running high on anticipation after his Gryffindor win and he was eager for another thrill.

Charlie and Hermione decided to set their plan into motion the following weekend. Down at breakfast on Saturday morning, Charlie spotted Professor Roberts in the Great Hall, eating a plate of eggs. Charlie noted that Hermione actually sat with him, Adam, and Josh which greatly pleased him.

The four reiterated their plans again after Hermione had decided both Adam and Josh were to know about the dragon if they were to help with their plan.

Adam and Josh both planned to ask Professor Roberts extra help with their Patronuses while Charlie and Hermione were to sneak into his office. Charlie estimated they would need at most ten minutes to scour his office.

Satisfied and confident in Adam and Josh, both Charlie and Hermione rushed out of the Great Hall as discreetly as they could and hurried up to Professor Roberts' office.

Once outside Professor Roberts' office, Charlie tried opening the door but it wouldn't budget. Hermione scoffed and said, "You really didn't think he would leave it unlocked, did you?"

Charlie blushed a deep red but didn't reply. Hermione took out her wanted and muttered _ALOHOMORA_ and the door clicked and swung open. Before Hermione could walk in, Charlie lightly grabbed her arm and cast the Disillusionment charm on both of them just as a precaution.

The pair walked into his office as the door slowly shut behind them. At once, Charlie started ruffling through the papers on his desk while Hermione quickly looked at the spines of their professor's book on his bookshelf.

"He has a lot of books on Animagus transformation and dragons," called out Hermione. Charlie moved away from his desk after finding nothing out of the ordinary. Charlie looked over at a wall and gasped.

Charlie's sudden intake of breath startled Hermione and she dropped her book in alarm. She looked over at what Charlie was staring at and gasped herself: one of Professor Roberts' office walls was covered in pictures of the dragon they saw in the forest. The pictures were from all different angles; it seemed to Charlie as if Professor Roberts had a strange obsession with this one dragon.

Abruptly, the door to Professor Roberts' office banged open, causing both Charlie and Hermione to jump in alarm. Framed in the doorway was Professor Roberts, his breaths short and his wand aloft. He noticed the book lying on the ground and wildly searched his office.

Twice his eyes roamed directly over where Charlie and Hermione were standing; both of them had squeezed their eyes shut, worried the whites of their eyes would give them away. Charlie felt a sudden movement and peeked out of the corner of his eye and heard rather than saw Hermione whisper a quiet _REDUCTO._ One of Professor Roberts' office windows shattered, causing him to jump in alarm.

He ran over to the window as Hermione grabbed Charlie's hand and the pair darted out of his office. They ran all the way to Gryffindor Tower and outside of the Fat Lady Painting, Charlie took off their Disillusionment charms.

"That was close, Charlie," gasped Hermione, clutching at her sides. Charlie nodded in agreement when suddenly, he started laughing.

Hermione looked over at Charlie as if he were insane but then started laughing herself. Together, they walked into Gryffindor Tower.

After learning that both Adam and Josh were attacked by Peeves, a ghost infamous for playing tricks on students, Charlie and Hermione quickly forgave them. The pair later learned that Peeves took hold of both of their goblets filled with Pumpkin Juice and threw it back into their faces.

In the commotion, Professor Roberts had suddenly stood up and dashed out of the Great Hall. Hermione assumed he placed a silent alarm on his office door, altering him to any intruders.

As Christmas was quickly approaching, Charlie kept wondering to himself what Hermione was going to do for the holiday.

After dinner one night, Charlie asked, "Hermione, are you planning on staying at the castle for Christmas?"

"Yes, I am. I don't think I could stomach going home," Hermione replied.

Charlie smiled and told her, "I have a plan."

-  
Well, here is the finished product of Chapter 8! I am so thankful to you all who have read my story thus far. As always, Chapter 9 is now a work-in-progress and feel free to rate, review, and share with your friends!


	9. Chapter 9: A December to Remember

Chapter 9: A December to Remember

Charlie had decided to stay at Hogwarts castle over the Christmas holiday, seeing as Hermione was sure to be one of the few students to stay at the castle over the break.

A festive mood set itself over Hogwarts as the holiday quickly approached; twelve giant Christmas trees adjourned the Great Hall, holly had been strung over archways, and wreaths were placed on all of the castle doors. Through all of the citadel's many cracks and nooks, mistletoe also seemed to spring out of random places.

Charlie awoke on Christmas morning to see snow piled up on his windowsill; he looked out of his dormitory window and saw an overcast sky while the Hogwarts grounds beyond looked as if it had been doused in a thick coating of white sugar.

Charlie got out of his bed and made his way down to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione sat at the base of the Christmas tree, staring at the warm fire already in the grate. At the sound of Charlie's footsteps, Hermione turned her head, saw him and smiled wide while saying, "Happy Christmas, Charlie."

Charlie flashed his brilliant smile and said, "Happy Christmas, Hermione." Charlie saw that a surprising number of presents had been placed under the tree. Charlie walked over and sat down next to Hermione who started pointing out his presents.

Charlie scoured through the unwrapped presents, determined to find the one he was looking for. At last, he found a parcel wrapped in gold wrapping paper with the tag reading "Hermione Granger" pressed upon it.

"Um, this is for you," Charlie mumbled, handing Hermione her package, the tips of his ears burning a bright red.

"Charlie, you didn't have to get me anything!" Charlie smiled sheepishly and Hermione took the package out of his hands and opened it. Inside sat a newly-knitted scarf, its stripes resembling the Gryffindor scarlet and gold. At the edge of the scarf, a broomstick was woven into the thread while the Gryffindor lion was woven on the other side of the scarf.

Hermione stared down at the scarf in her hands, a blank expression on her face. Charlie looked cautiously at Hermione, wondering if she liked her gift.

"Um, Hermione, do you like it," asked a timid Charlie.

Hermione slowly looked up at Charlie, her eyes swimming in unshed tears. "Charlie, I love it," she gasped. Charlie inwardly let out a sigh of relief he did not know he had been holding. "Did you make this," Hermione asked, holding up the scarf.

Charlie shook his head while replying, "No, but I asked my mum for a favor and she was happy to make one for you. Every year, she knits all of us sweaters with our initials on it; I'm sure mine is somewhere here."

Charlie picked up the top parcel and opened it and smiled. He held it up for Hermione to see and she saw a maroon sweater with the letter "C" emblazoned on the front while a broomstick crossed the "C" diagonally.

"Charlie, your mum is wonderful and thank you so much for doing this for me. I don't think you understand how much this means to me," Hermione said, her eyes diverted downward.

"It's no problem, Hermione. I'm glad you like it." Charlie waved his hand in acknowledgement.

"What did your mum say when you told her you were staying at Hogwarts over the break?" Hermione asked, curiously.

"I told her that I thought you might like some company on Christmas and I think I was quite right seeing as we are the only ones in Gryffindor Tower. But don't worry," Charlie continued, caching Hermione's eye, "I didn't tell her anything about your parents."

Hermione let out a brief sigh when she said sheepishly, "I didn't get anything for you today, Charlie. I'm sorry."

Charlie threw his head back and laughed. "Hermione! I don't need anything, honestly. It's fine so don't worry about it."

"But, you asked your mum to knit this beautiful scarf and you decided to stay here at Hogwarts when you could've gone to your home with your family! You've done a lot, Charlie, but I haven't anything to give you," replied Hermione.

Seeing the stricken look on her face, Charlie said, "I'll tell you what. How about as my Christmas present you can accompany down for lunch in the Great Hall?"

Hermione's eyes lit up as she nodded her head vigorously. Charlie, smiling to himself opened the rest of his packages as he and Hermione let the snow quietly pound the windows of Gryffindor Tower.

As lunch time came by, the pair made their way to the Great Hall and saw a small table situated in the center of the hall.

"Ah, my dear students welcome, welcome and a Happy Christmas to you!" Came the happy voice of Headmaster Dumbledore. "As so many students have gone home, it would simply be foolish to have our house tables remain so I have decided this would be quite cozy," continued Dumbledore, gesturing around at the table.

Charlie and Hermione took their places at the table and saw Headmaster Dumbledore wearing a wide smile, Professor McGonagall with a stern expression, Professor Snape wore an expression as if he had just swallowed an entire bottle of Firewhisky, Professor Roberts who had on a content expression, one empty slot, and three other students: two first-year Ravenclaws and a third-year Hufflepuff.

Charlie looked around at the table and felt odd as he had never been to Hogwarts over Christmas break before. He picked up his goblet filled with Pumpkin Juice just as the Great Hall doors opened again and in came the Divination Professor, Professor Trelawney, looking as if she had just happened to wander into the hall.

"Ah, Sybill, this is a most wonderful shock! I surely hoped you would be able to join us on this fine Christmas day," rang out Dumbledore.

"Yes, Professor, the inner eye does see some most unusual things and I saw myself having a spot of lunch with you all today," replied the mystical voice of Professor Trelawney.

Charlie saw Professor McGonagall roll her eyes and he sniggered into his goblet. Both he and Hermione were able to give up Divination before their fifth-year as they did not seem to "possess" the inner eye, as Professor Trelawney put it, and they both thought it was a ridiculous class, as did Professor McGonagall.

Professor Trelawney sat down next to Professor McGonagall and picked up her goblet of Pumpkin Juice. Instantly, she screeched, and threw it back onto the table, the juice of her cup spraying all over the food.

"What is it, Professor Trelawney," Dumbledore asked kindly.

"Headmaster, I just saw a great wreckage of flame and the burning of wood in my goblet!" Professor Trelawney cried out.

"And where was this 'wreckage of flame and burning of wood'? Dumbledore asked.

"My inner eye senses it is quite near but I am not certain," rang out Professor Trelawney.

"Well that's a shame," muttered Professor McGonagall.

Professor Trelawney gave her a very cold look. Charlie looked over at Hermione who seemed be trying her very best not to roll her eyes. Charlie thought himself this sounded quite ridiculous yet why would Professor Trelawney want to put on a show at Christmas lunch.

"I sense a great deal of heat and a strong smell of burning lumber," said Professor Trelawney in a mythical tone, her eyes closed, hands clenching the edge of the table.

"Miss Granger, could you please pass the fruit bowl," said Professor McGonagall loudly, interrupting Professor Trelawney.

Hermione happily obliged as Professor Trelawney threw Professor McGonagall another dirty look.

"But I must say headmaster, that I strongly believe my powerful sense of fire and burning wood will not go away quickly," she continued. "The inner eye is never wrong!"

"Except for every time you speak of the inner eye," whispered Professor McGonagall under her breath.

Unfortunately, Professor Trelawney heard her and turned to face her, as her voice loss all trace of mystery as she said, "I must say, Minerva, that those who do not possess the inner eye are quite jealous of those that do."

Professor McGonagall's eyebrows shot up into her hairline as she replied, "And what inner eye do you speak of? Surely not that of which you speak of the future!"

Charlie leaned over and whispered into Hermione's ear, "Well, this sure is entertaining." Hermione looked into Charlie's eyes, giggled, and nodded.

Charlie himself smiled back until he saw Professor Roberts looking over at the pair of them knowingly.

An hour and a half later, once everyone was finished eating, Charlie and Hermione walked out of the Great Hall when suddenly, Charlie grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and turned her to face him.

"Now Hermione, about the plan I told you about, this is it: I think he should directly ask Professor Roberts about the dragon now." Charlie waited with bated breath as he watched Hermione closely.

"But what makes now any different than asking him any other time," asked Hermione.

"Because he knows for sure that we are the only two students who know of the dragon. If we ask him now, there aren't many students who could overhear our conversation. I think it's worth a shot," Charlie reasoned.

"Ok, I think you are right. Shall we go then?" Hermione led the way to Professor Roberts' office.

She knocked twice on the door and a moment later, Professor Roberts greeted them both warmly.

"Merry Christmas, Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley! Please, come in." Both students wished him a 'Happy Christmas' as they crossed over the threshold and sat down in two, newly conjured seats from Professor Roberts.

Professor Roberts wore a warm smile on his face when he asked, "So what can I do for the two of you today?"

Hermione looked over nervously at Charlie who nodded as he asked, "Professor, during my Quidditch match, I saw a ball of flame shoot out from the forest, the exact spot where Hermione and I spotted the dragon. That day in the forest, it seemed as if you knew a lot about it," exclaimed Charlie.

"I guess both Hermione and I would like to know is if you truly know that dragon and why it's in the forest. Hermione is solely worried about the safety of the younger students. She definitely thinks along the lines of a true Prefect."

Hermione blushed scarlet at Charlie's last comment but was pleased nonetheless. Professor Roberts smiled down at the two of them, though he faltered for a moment.

"Charlie, Hermione, I have only told what I am about to tell you to one other person before. But prior to sharing with you my story, I want to inform you as to why I am regaling you with my tale: I see both me and wife in the two of you.

"We both had this same sense of longing for adventure that the two of you have in your eyes right now. We both understood the need for order and I loved her very much."

At Professor Robert's statement, both Charlie and Hermione blushed a deep red, looking down into their laps.

"Now, I trust the two of you will not tell anyone this information, including Mr. Bones and Mr. Creevey," giving Charlie a knowing look. Charlie nodded his head in understanding.

"Well, this is how it goes: my wife, Ailsa, and I attended Hogwarts starting in the fall of 1963. During our years at Hogwarts, the two of us grew closer together and we fell in love in our sixth year.

Upon graduating from Hogwarts, we got married and we soon discovered she was pregnant with our first child. Our son was born in June of 1971 and meant the entire world to us. However, one day, our precious son suddenly stopped breathing. Both my wife and I were afraid to perform magic on such a small baby so we rushed him to St. Mungo's hospital but it was too late; he was pronounced dead."

At this Hermione gasped, both of her hands covering her mouth as Charlie watched in horror as Professor Roberts' face contorted in pain.

"My wife and I both had our separate ways of coping with his death: my wife fell into a deep depression while I extensively studied the dark arts. I once heard of an ancient spell in which one could bring back the dead. I was, unfortunately, wrong…there is no spell that can awaken the dead.

"At the same time, my wife wanted to become an animagus; she thought that by turning herself into an animal, she could start to cope with our son's death. She looked into turning herself into a dragon as she loved the idea of taking flight as she envisioned that when flying, she could leave her depression back down on the earth and forget about everything in the sky.

"I fully supported her ideas of becoming an animagus and I started to research the ways to do the transformation. Confounded in our grief, we had no idea we had to register with the Ministry of Magic about becoming an animagus."

At this, he paused and took a deep breath and continued, "I did this all wrong. I took it upon myself to research about animagi within the confines of the dark arts. The day I was to perform the spell for her, I had one last look at her beautiful face, now forever changed to a shadow of sorrow.

"I performed the spell but the dark arts is an evil all unto itself: my spell permanently changed her into a dragon and that is the dragon you saw in the forest."

Silence engulfed the office. Charlie and Hermione stared wide-eyed and open-mouthed at the tale of their professor.

"I have to have her with me, don't you see. An un-registered, permanent animagi would go straight to the dragon reserves. I had begun to fear that I would never hold my beloved Ailsa in my arms ever again."

-  
I hoped you enjoyed Professor Roberts' tale and this chapter of Charlie and Hermione. Chapter 10 is currently a work-in-progress and I will post it as soon as I am finished. Feel free to rate, review, and share with your friends!


	10. Chapter 10: Alive

Chapter 10: Alive

As Charlie and Hermione walked back to Gryffindor Tower, both of them were stunned by Professor Roberts' story.

"How terrible to accidentally turn your wife into a dragon for the rest of her life on top of losing a son at such a young age," whispered Hermione. Charlie looked over and saw tears start to pool in her eyes.

Professor Roberts' story unnerved Charlie greatly. He felt sick as their professor recounted his tale and all of a sudden stopped and peered out of the window. Hermione noticed Charlie wasn't walking along beside her anymore and peered around to see Charlie's eyes glazed over with a far-away look across his face.

"Charlie?" Hermione called out his name cautiously, worrying if he was okay. Charlie looked around at Hermione as a sudden idea popped into his head.

"Hermione, I want to go and visit Professor Roberts' wife," Charlie announced.

An incredulous look crossed Hermione's face as she said, "Charlie, the last time we went near her she spewed fire out of her mouth at us. Plus, even if we do go there, I doubt she'll care for two students who know who she really is. Don't forget, even though she is Professor Roberts' wife, she is a still a dragon."

"I simply don't believe that," Charlie muttered. He boldly took Hermione's hands in his own and said, "She's tethered to the ground, Hermione. With no one to talk to except for when Professor Roberts visits the forest. I doubt he does this frequently as it would look too obvious. We should go talk to her; I think it's the least we can do after he told us his secret."

Hermione peered into Charlie's eyes and suddenly realized the warmth coming from his hands. She nodded and said, "Let's go get out coats from Gryffindor Tower."

With that, the pair headed off to their dormitories, put on their heavy winter coats, and made their way back into the Entrance Hall. They pushed open the great front doors and stepped out into the winter air.

Snow was still falling as Charlie and Hermione trudged towards the Forbidden Forest. Both of the tips of their noses were bright red from the sting of the cold as they reached the edge of the trees.

With one final glance back at Hermione, Charlie continued onward with Hermione following in his wake. The pair pushed past entanglements and frozen shrubs, with their tips of their wands alight, hiking deeper and deeper into the forest.

"Charlie?" Hermione called out. Charlie whipped around with worry but only saw Hermione standing there looking at him.

"What? What's happened?" Charlie asked her.

Hermione looked behind her and held her wand higher. "I think someone is following us, Charlie. I keep hearing snapping and crunching sounds behind me." Hermione's face was flushed with worry.

Charlie's heart skipped a few beats. The pair of them was quite alone in the forest; they were so deep inside that the overcast sky was now covered by the thick foliage of the trees.

"Okay, let's change positions. I'll walk behind you," Charlie said as Hermione nodded and started forward again. Every couple of moments, Charlie could hear the same thing Hermione had described but every time he turned around, his wand aloft, he saw no one or nothing.

Charlie assumed the noise was them that because the forest was so grand, it was an echo of the sounds they were making. Deep in his thoughts, Charlie collided with Hermione which knocked her down onto the ground.

Flushed with worry, Charlie quickly bent over and picked Hermione up and steadied her on her feet. She mumbled an embarrassed "thank you" and pointed ahead of her.

In front of the two students, the great dragon was lying on the ground in a deep slumber. Charlie wondered if it was futile to come here in the first place and had every means of asking Hermione if she wanted to go back when suddenly, the nostrils of the dragon sniffed, taking in a new scent.

The dragon's eyes then opened and peered directly at Charlie and Hermione. Charlie heard Hermione whimper as he stepped in front, guarding her from the dragon's vicious gaze.

Charlie held his hands up in surrender and called out, "We're not here to hurt you. We just wanted to spend some time with you." The dragon's head lifted up slightly as if it were sizing up the two students.

"We know who you are, Ailsa." By calling her name, the dragon stood up suddenly and towered over the now quivering students. The dragon opened its mouth and uttered a mighty roar the shook the nearby trees.

Charlie threw back his arms and nestled Hermione directly behind his back. Now scared, he was prepared to tell Hermione to run. But something in the dragon's eyes held him back. He looked at her and saw what he thought was understanding.

The dragon lowered itself onto the ground and stared directly at the pair but this time, there was no trace of malice alight within her eyes. In fact, to Charlie, she looked quite forlorn and sad.

Charlie took a cautious step towards the dragon, his hands in the air, showing her he meant no harm.

"Charlie!" Hermione whispered furiously. He ignored her and continued to slowly walk towards the dragon, his gaze never once leaving her eyes. Although she looked over at him wearily, she didn't move.

In a few moments, Charlie found himself directly next the head of the dragon, the two staring directly at each other. Charlie felt a powerful wave of emotion sweep through him: a feeling of longing. Here was this dragon, who was once a beautiful wife to Professor Roberts, yet through unforeseen and complicated circumstances, here she was, now a dragon, tied to the ground, unfit for escape.

He reached out a hand and touched the thick scales of the dragon. It was chilly under his touch and he found himself wondering if the dragon was cold, sitting in the middle of the forest of the winter air.

Charlie saw Hermione peer around the trunk of a tree and he said, "Hermione, it's okay. I think it understands us. Come here." Hermione went white as a ghost. Nonetheless, her feet carried her over to Charlie but she did not touch the dragon.

"This is amazing, Hermione. This beautiful creature, once a woman; it feels enlightening. So magical and so majestic. How could dark magic create something so innocent?"

Charlie noticed Hermione's hands were still at her sides. He glanced down at her and grabbed one of her hands in his. He moved her hand over the violet scales of the dragon; Charlie felt Hermione tense up at the first touch, but she slowly eased her tension as she continued to touch the smooth scales.

Charlie and Hermione gazed into each other's eyes, smiling at one another. Then, behind Hermione, Charlie saw a movement of lights. A dozen or so fairies then flew silently from out of a tree. The dark setting was suddenly alight with red, pink, yellow, green, blue, and purple lights, as the fairies flew around Charlie and Hermione.

Charlie saw the fairy lights reflect magnificently off of the dragon's scales. Charlie let out a low laugh as he found himself moving closer and closer to Hermione. She gazed up at him in wonder as he caught her look of longing.

Everything in this exact moment felt right and alive. A small mist started stretching its way between the thick trees as the dragon's eyes drooped slightly. Charlie thought this must be a dream as surely this scene he was currently standing in only happened in fantasies and not reality.

As he and Hermione grew closer and closer together, Charlie broke the silence and started, "Hermione, there has been something I've been meaning to tell you."

Hermione started directly into Charlie's bright blue eyes. His short red hair was flattened against his head and his cheeks were rosy from the cold air. He noticed that no less than six fairies had situated themselves on Hermione's shoulders.

"Hermione -," began Charlie again, but was interrupted when Ailsa suddenly lifted her head. There was a sudden silence that punctured the air. The fragile moment Charlie and Hermione had just shared shattered. Hermione moved closer to Charlie and he put his arms protectively around her shoulders.

It was clear Ailsa sensed something moving about but Charlie did not know what. The fairies flew off, plunging the area in darkness. The mist slowly circled around the pair's feet as their breathing quickened.

A sudden _SNAP_ of a nearby twig sent Hermione's hand to Charlie's where she crushed it with surprising force. Ailsa raised her head slowly and determinedly as she shot out a short line of fire. The fire flew in between two trees but nothing else moved.

Charlie didn't know if there was an animal lurking nearby or a person. Hermione was trembling furiously as Charlie tightened his grip on her. "Maybe we should head back now," Charlie said, surprising himself as he heard his voice come out steady and confident.

He felt Hermione nod her head against his shoulders and he looked back at Ailsa one more time. She looked at him with an intense gaze as he smiled and said, "Don't worry, we'll be back to keep you company." Charlie lightly patted Ailsa one final time and he and Hermione walked away.

Walking back through the forest, the clearing overhead thinned as Charlie and Hermione could make out the overcast sky that still hung overhead. The tension Charlie had felt for Hermione still hung heavy in his heart but instead of acting upon them, the pair headed back up to the castle, not noticing a third pair of footprints in the snow leading into the forest.

Throughout the rest of winter break, Charlie spent all of his time in Hermione's company. Over the break, the two became inseparable. The final day of the break, the two took to a classroom to practice their Patronus charms.

Charlie had to think of a different memory than being made Gryffindor Prefect over the summer as that memory was not strong enough to trigger a Patronus. Hermione was still able to produce wisps of blue, transparent vapor yet nothing of full form.

After two hours of practicing, the pair decided to head back to Gryffindor Tower and head to bead.

The next morning, Bill found Charlie sitting in the common room, waiting for Hermione to come down from her dormitory.

"So, how was your break with Hermione?" Bill asked, looking over at Charlie.

Charlie shrugged his shoulders, deciding not to let too much on when he replied, "It was fine."

"That's it? You spent two weeks alone with Hermione and all you have tell me was that it was just 'fine'?" Bill looked over at Charlie hopelessly.

"Well, what do you want me to say, Bill?" Charlie questioned. "How are mum and dad?"

"Oh, they are fine." Bill replied. Charlie looked over haughtily at his brother who just grinned back at him. "Did Hermione like her gift?"

A smile crept along Charlie's face as he nodded his head. Bill noticed his brother's sudden smile and shook his head in laughter. "As much as you won't admit it, I know you want more than friendship with Hermione. The problem you're having now is telling her the truth."

"What truth are you talking about, Bill?" Charlie had one of his eyebrows raised.

"The truth of your feelings. Remember Charlie that your time at Hogwarts won't last forever. There's comes a time when you have to take a stand and tell a gal, in this case Hermione, how you really feel."

Charlie shook his head in disbelief while he said, "I just need the right time to do it. I'll know when that time is but I just haven't had the opportune moment. I'm finding it more and more difficult to reveal myself to her."

"Why," asked Bill.

"Because as time goes on, I find my feelings for Hermione grow deeper and deeper. The only thing that I fear right now is that she doesn't have the same feelings for me as I do for her. Thinking about it drives me insane. I lose so much sleep just thinking about what if Hermione likes me or doesn't."

"If it drives you that insane, then you have to tell her how you really feel. I heard Dumbledore once tell dad that 'time makes fools of men.' Be reasonable to yourself and be fair to Hermione and tell her how you really feel." With those words, Bill took off through the portrait hole and out of Gryffindor Tower.

The rest of the day, Charlie could not focus. Every time Charlie tried to concentrate, he found his mind always idling back to Hermione. When he shut his eyes to regain focus, he replayed the memory of him and Hermione back in the forest, next to Ailsa, and how close the two of them were.

That Christmas day, there was no doubt Charlie felt something. A strong current had ridden through his body that moment, and never before had he wanted to kiss anyone that badly. His heart ached to feel that closeness again with Hermione.

In the Great Hall that evening, Charlie didn't see Hermione. Although he told himself once before that he'd settle his feelings for Hermione once and for all, this time he was actually going to tell her his true feelings. He felt as if he was one part of the puzzle and Hermione was his other half.

Finishing dinner and telling Adam and Josh he'll see them later, Charlie left the Great Hall. He found himself wondering what Professor Roberts had told the pair of them on Christmas day, about how he and Hermione reminded him of him and Alisa. Apparently, the four of them mirrored each other in more ways than Charlie had ever thought was possible.

Walking about a corner, Charlie ran into someone and both of them were knocked to the ground. Charlie looked over to see Hermione; his heart jumped with joy and he quickly got up and helped Hermione to her feet.

His joy was quickly dispelled once he saw she had been crying. Her eyes were red and puffy as he immediately asked, "Hermione, what happened?"

"The Ministry found out about Professor Roberts and Alisa." Hermione looked straight at Charlie, as he felt her eyes burn a hole right through him.

"Well, what's going to happen now?"

"Professor Roberts has been arrested. And the Ministry is going to take Ailsa away. Professor Roberts told me before they locked him up that they'll kill Ailsa if need be."

-  
Well, here is the latest installment to "And Gryffindor Roars!" I sincerely hope all who are reading enjoys my story. If you so wish, please express your thoughts and opinions in a review and don't forget to share with your friends! Chapter 11 is a work-in-progress will be coming soon!


	11. Chapter 11: The Forbidden Forrest Libera

Chapter 11: The Forbidden Forest Liberation

Charlie's stomach dropped; just as he and Hermione got acquainted with Ailsa, she was found out about.

"But who could have known about the dragon? You don't think it was Adam and Josh, do you?" Charlie asked, his anger flaring instantly.

"I don't think it would've been Adam or Josh. I mean, they've known for quite some time now; why would they wait until this instant to speak of the dragon and besides, how do you think the Ministry found out about the dragon from two students?"

"So you think it was a professor?" Charlie looked into Hermione's eyes and found the answer to his question. She nodded her head briefly in response.

"Where is Professor Roberts now?"

"He's in the hospital wing. I don't know all the details but he was bleeding from his head so I'm guessing he put up a fight when Ministry officials came in to question him," responded Hermione.

"What about Dumbledore? Do you think he knows of Professor Roberts and Ailsa?" Charlie asked.

"I'm almost sure of it. But Professor Dumbledore has so far been quiet on the matter," replied an anxious Hermione. "But Charlie, I heard Ministry officials saying they were going to contact the dragon reserve in Wales. They could be here at any moment or could even be here now."

Fear reigned through Charlie's bones as his fists clenched with fury. "Hermione, we have got to release Ailsa. There's no other possibility. Professor Roberts doesn't want her to go to a dragon reserve or else he would've put here in there already. Wait here."

Charlie took off a lightning speed away from Hermione, rushing with all of his might towards Gryffindor Tower. Inside, he bolted up the staircase to his dormitory, grabbed his broomstick, and raced back to find Hermione.

Without stopping, Charlie grabbed Hermione's hand and the pair of them rushed down to the Entrance Hall. Pushing up open the Oak Front Doors, Charlie stopped and turned to Hermione, saying, "We've got to fly there and release her as soon as possible. Hermione, I'm asking you to trust me." Charlie held out his hand, gesturing towards Hermione as she slowly made her way behind Charlie.

Once she fastened her arms around his stomach, Charlie shot off like a rocket into the dusk-filled sky, a blood-red sun beginning to set. Charlie sped faster and faster over the Forbidden Forest, diving unexpectedly through the thick of trees.

Hermione hid her entire head behind Charlie's back, as he wove skillfully in between large trees, trying to scout out where Ailsa was hiding. Charlie then slowed his broom down as he heard shouts nearby.

Hovering over the ground, Charlie and Hermione spotted at least seven men, short yet powerfully built, running around to encircle the dragon while Ailsa snarled nastily. Ailsa spewed out fire yet it seemed as if the men had invisible shields around them to protect them from the flame.

"Hermione, do you have your wand," Charlie asked.

"Yes. But what is our plan? What are we going to do? We can't fight against those men." Hermione whispered.

"No, we can't. We should create a diversion. You distract the guards while I release Ailsa. I'll keep flying my broom circling around the area until Ailsa is freed. Okay?" Charlie felt Hermione nod her head in agreement. "Okay, ready, on the count of three: one, two, three!"

Charlie flew his broom higher into the air as Hermione shot out a blue jinx at the nearest tree which exploded on impact. As branches, twigs, and leaves started to fall on those nearest the tree, the other men looked around and flung red jinxes towards the pair.

Charlie easily dodged them as he swung his arm at the nearest rope he could see and yelled _RELASHIO;_ he smiled triumphantly when the rope snapped away and fell on the ground.

Hermione aimed another yellow jinx towards the ground which exploded with a thunderous _BOOM_ as the men were flung backwards with incredible force.

Ailsa roared, its mighty head wringing from side to side as her nostrils puffed out streams of smoke. She spit out a massive fire ball at the men on the ground but their invisible shields effectively blocked them from any harm.

The men scattered behind trees, trying to take down Charlie's broomstick. A stream of hexes soared over Charlie and Hermione's head, exploding or setting fire those to trees they collided with.

A jet of yellow light flew out of Hermione's wand and hit one of the men directly in the face; he crumpled in a heap.

"You can do nonverbal magic?!" Charlie was stunned beyond belief that she had already accomplished this feat.

"Yes! Now keep flying and try not to get hit!" Hermione screeched.

Charlie aimed his wand at another rope and yelled _RELASHIO_ again; Ailsa was able to stand slightly straighter as the rope snaked to the ground.

Charlie saw the man who was with Professor Roberts in the Three Broomsticks: Paul. Paul placed a well-aimed jinx towards one of Ailsa's eye; she roared with fury and shot out another ball of flame as the jinx connected with its target.

A wave of fury stole over Charlie as he watched Paul aim another jinx at Ailsa. "Hermione, look down there! Remember him; I think he's trying to blind Ailsa!" Charlie yelled, as he wove his broomstick in between the thick brush of trees.

Hermione's head snapped around and a jet of orange light flew out of Hermione's wand and soared over towards Paul's hands; Paul however yelled, " _PROTEGO_ "and the orange light whipped back around at Charlie and Hermione. Charlie diverted his broom to his right side as Paul sent another jet of red light at them.

The other men were starting to tether the dragon once again but Charlie yelled, " _REDUCTO_ " at the ground and the floor beneath the men exploded, sending dirt flying into the air.

Hermione sent a jet of purple light at Paul who dove out of the way with a look of fury mangled onto his face.

Aiming his wand at the chords again, Charlie yelled _RELASHIO_ and another bind broke away from Ailsa. She was beginning to feel her break towards freedom as she clawed the ground in anticipation.

Paul was hiding behind a tree and poked his head to spot Charlie and Hermione. Once he did so, Ailsa spotted him and spewed out a colossal line of fire. The tree Paul was hiding behind was instantly ablaze, causing the tree to act as a flaming tower in this dark part of the forest, as the flames danced across the rough surface of its bark.

Paul ran over to hide behind another tree but not before Hermione aimed a blue jinx at him which him in the legs and he stumbled out of sight.

Hermione shot a purple hex at two other men who fell to the ground when the hex hit them both in the chest. Charlie flew his broom closer to Ailsa as Hermione yelled, " _RELASHIO_ "and the binds holding down Ailsa's wings broke apart.

She then stretched out her wings forcefully, knocking over one tree and crashed into Charlie's broom with her other wing. The strength was so great that his broom rocketed Charlie and Hermione past the burning tree and out of sight from Ailsa.

Charlie just about took hold of his broom when two jets of red light hurtled itself towards them. Barely having enough time to react, Charlie rolled his broom upside down to avoid contact with the jinxes. In doing so, Hermione lost her grip and slid off the broom.

Hearing her scream, Charlie's head diverted over to Hermione. He watched in horror as she seemed to fall in slow motion: her hair whipping up over her face, her arms and legs flailing wildly.

Charlie grit his teeth and dove in the steepest dive he had ever dared to try, and caught Hermione mere inches from where she would have fell onto the hard earth.

Breathing heavily and her voice cracking, Hermione said, "You caught me, Charlie." Her voice sounded as if she couldn't believe he had caught her.

"No matter how many times you fall, I'll always be there to catch you," Charlie said back, leaning forward on his broom as it raced back to the scene.

Ailsa was roaring furiously, her wings beating, creating a wild wind that Charlie could not divert. Instead, he flew higher, up over the dragon, as Hermione rained down curses of every color at the remaining men.

Paul looked up at them in rage as he sent another jet of red light at Hermione. Charlie maneuvered his broom around the stunning spell as Hermione sent out a jet of blue light at Paul who deflected it with a wave of his wand.

Ailsa had stopped beating her wings and let out another mighty roar. She then realized nothing was holding her down anymore; all of her binds were broken. Ailsa moved forward and leaned against a tree; slowly but surely, the tree's roots were ripped up from the ground, as the tree slowly fell over, creating a loud _CRASH_ onto the surface of the earth.

Charlie flew his broom over Paul as Hermione shot a yellow jinx at him which hit him in the back. He crumpled forward with a gasp. Charlie had his broom level with Ailsa's head. She slowly turned to look at them as the pair looked back at her.

A moment passed until Ailsa stood up to her full height. She spread her wings, knocking over three other trees; she crouched down and shot up suddenly with a burst of energy. She flung her body through the thick foliage of the treetops, creating a gigantic hole, toppling over another two trees in the process and raining down branches, twigs, and leaves down below.

Ailsa took flight, her wings spread out to their fullest extent as she flew away from the Forbidden Forrest. Charlie flew over the treetops and he and Hermione watched the great dragon fly away from Hogwarts castle.

Charlie and Hermione watched in awe as Ailsa flew into the blood-red sun, its purple and pink rays procured over the sky. Unbeknownst to them at the time, that would be the last time they ever saw Ailsa.

Charlie and Hermione watched in wonder as Ailsa became a small black dot over the horizon. Charlie sighed contently as he felt Hermione tingle behind him. He smiled and turned towards her and started, "Hermione -," but he never got to finish for at that moment, the end of Charlie's broom exploded, sending splinters of wood back into Charlie as his broom hurtled back into the forest.

Charlie grabbed his broom firmly but to no avail, his broom dived under the covering of the thick foliage of the trees. His broom flew through the top of one tree, its branches and twigs scratching at Charlie and Hermione's face; his broom then dived wildly over a still-burning tree and crashed onto the ground, his broom bursting on impact.

Charlie wearily got to his feet; looking down, he saw small pieces of wood jutting irregularly out of his fingers and hands. He winced in pain as he looked around for Hermione.

"Hermione!" Charlie yelled out. Charlie wildly searched for her but could not find her.

" _Lumos,_ " Charlie rang out, his wand tip igniting immediately. He held his wand higher in the air, circling slowly around. Feet away from him, he found Hermione in a thick underbrush; her robes were ripped and her check was bleeding profusely.

Charlie crouched down as Hermione's eyes fluttered open. "Charlie? What happened," Hermione asked, her voice laced with pain.

"I don't know but I'm going to get you back to the hospital wing. Can you stand?" Charlie asked.

Hermione slowly nodded her head and she slowly got to her feet. Charlie's eyes spotted her wand lying on the ground and he picked it up and gave it to her.

"Where are you, you scum?!" Yelled out a nasty voice.

Charlie looked behind him and saw Paul and two other men, looking wildly around for them.

" _Nox,_ " whispered Charlie, and the light from his wand went out instantly.

Charlie and Hermione hid behind separate trees as they heard Paul and the two other men slowly approach them.

Charlie looked over at Hermione and saw the whites of her eyes blaze in fierce determination; he smiled to himself as he recalled that wasn't the first time he'd seen that look in her eyes.

Hermione looked at Charlie squarely in his eyes and she silently told him they were to make a run for it. Charlie saw Hermione hold up one finger, then a second, and finally a third.

Hermione dove out from behind a tree as she shot a jet of yellow light behind her and bolted. Charlie did the same and yelled " _PETRIFICUS TOTALUS_ " and ran after Hermione.

Charlie heard a small crash and then heard yells as bodies ran after the pair, crunching over twigs and fallen leaves.

A jet of red light soared over Charlie's head. He then yelled, "Hermione, duck your head!" Hermione did as she was told and the red light flew off into the darkness.

"Charlie, when I saw so, I'm going to need you to move out of the way!" Hermione called back.

"Ok, I trust you, Hermione!" Charlie replied.

Charlie ran as fast as he could and he nearly caught up with Hermione when she suddenly yelled "NOW!" Charlie dove out of the way as Hermione sent a jet of purple light over her shoulder; Charlie heard a howl of pain as he now ran parallel to Hermione.

He kept looking over her to see if she was okay; out of the corner of his eye, Charlie saw a jet of red light fly so close to Hermione that Charlie's heart momentarily stopped. But once he saw that she kept on running, he quickened his pace to catch up with her.

One of the men was quickly catching up with Hermione. Charlie saw this and started running towards her. Charlie was about to call out to her when Hermione pointed her wanted over her shoulder and yelled " _CONFRINGO!_ " The ground behind her exploded as the man disappeared from sight.

Charlie saw the trees thin and Hogwarts castle off in the distance. He smiled to himself when all of a sudden, Paul lunged himself at Charlie, toppling over both of them. He heard a yell and saw flashes of red and blue light fly over him. An explosion flung his body backwards into a tree and he succumbed to darkness.

-  
What a battle! Please let me know what you think of "And Gryffindor Roars!" I want to thank those people that have read my story and have reviewed thus far! Please leave a review and share with your friends. Chapter 12 is a work-in-progress and will be posted as soon as it is completed!


	12. Chapter 12: Hospital Confessions

Chapter 12: Hospital Confessions

Charlie awoke, groggy and disoriented, in a warm and plush bed. He looked over to his left and saw a set of wide double doors left slightly ajar. He pushed a hand up to his head when he noticed both of his hands were heavily bandaged.

Charlie's head ached slightly; he then looked to his right and saw Hermione lying in another bed, her eyes closed, and a bandage covering her right cheek. He groaned softly.

Suddenly, Charlie spotted a wave of red hair sweep over his face: he saw the worried face of his mother, the anxious face of his father, a stern expression from his older brother, Bill, a haughty expression from his younger brother Percy, and two wide smiles on the faces of the Weasley twins, Fred and George.

"Charlie? How are you feeling," asked the soothing voice of Mrs. Weasley. Charlie softly groaned again and tried to sit up in his bed when his mother's hands pushed him tenderly back down. "No, don't try to get up. You've had a rough day enough as it already is. I'll call over Madam Pomfrey."

Mrs. Weasley dashed away as Charlie asked, "So I take it I'm in the hospital wing?" His dad nodded solemnly, while Fred and George's grin grew wider.

Moments later, Madam Pomfrey came over to Charlie and started to check first his hands, then his head, and finally his chest. She murmured quietly and rushed away to her office and came back out with a goblet in her hand.

"Drink this up, Mr. Weasley. You've been very lucky; you have no permanent damages though you did suffer a fractured skull. I've mended it up but you should feel a dull ache for at least another day." She handed him his goblet but he looked blankly up at her.

"What about Hermione? Is she asleep? How is she doing?"

"Well, I'm afraid Miss Granger took a nasty hex from one of the dragon reserve workers. She hasn't woken up since. But her breathing is steady and I'm currently brewing a potion to nurse her back to health," and with that, Madam Pomfrey hurried away.

Charlie's stomach sank like a stone in water. He looked over at Hermione, anxiousness covering his facial features. This was all his fault; he was the one who goaded Hermione into stopping those men from taking Ailsa; he was the one who grabbed his broomstick and took Hermione with him into the Forbidden Forrest; he was the cause for her current state.

"Charlie, Professor Dumbledore is waiting outside of the hospital wing; he assured us that you and Hermione are not in any trouble but he must ask you to tell him what happened. Do you think you are up to that?" Mrs. Weasley asked gently.

Charlie shook his head from side to side and said, "I'm not doing anything without knowing whether Hermione is going to be safe of not." Charlie's voice sounded foreign to his own ears; it was laced with panic and terror.

Mrs. Weasley sighed knowingly and departed, Charlie was sure, to tell Professor Dumbledore.

"Mate, two Gryffindor Prefects are now lying in the hospital wing and you helped the release of a dragon…do you know how much gossip you caused all of Hogwarts to talk about?" Bill asked, incredulously.

Charlie didn't crack a smile; all he cared about was Hermione's safety. A question came to him, however, and he asked, "How does everyone know about Ailsa?"

"Who?" Bill asked.

"Uh, I mean the dragon?"

"Well, some first-year Hufflepuff ran into the Great Hall, talking of seeing a dragon fly over the grounds. Of course, no one believed him until Professor Dumbledore got to his feet and fled out of the hall. Soon, the entire school followed him and sure enough, there was a dragon that was flying off into the sunset."

Charlie nodded his head in understanding. His head still ached but it was now down to a dull throb. Mrs. Weasley strode back into the hospital wing, sat down next to Charlie's bed, and grabbed his hand and stroked it soothingly.

"Mum, I'm fine, seriously. You guys don't have to wait around for me. I just have to be sure Hermione is going to be alright."

"I know, Charlie," replied Mrs. Weasley, patting him on the cheek gently. "We all came here as soon as we could. But I want you to know that even though I don't know much about that dragon you helped escape, I am very proud of both you and Hermione. And don't worry about her, I'm positive she'll wake up soon."

With that, Mrs. Weasley kissed Charlie's check while Mr. Weasley shook his son's hand (much to Charlie's amusement) while Bill, Percy, Fred, and George all waved and departed.

An idea came to Charlie as he turned to his head to the right again and called out softly, "Hermione? I don't know if you can hear me but I want you to know that I'm in love with you. Ever since the first day I saw you, I knew somehow. Even though you and I didn't get along well afterwards, I always thought about you. I thought about your hair, your intelligence, your nagging, your determination, your hand raises, just everything.

"But I noticed most of all your willingness to stand up for what is right. I saw that today when you barely hesitated in going to save Ailsa. Of course, it took me five years to realize this but now I do. I love you, Hermione"

Charlie sighed desperately and shut his eyes again. He did not notice the hospital doors were still ajar and Mrs. Weasley was listening, as a wide smile adorned her face. She finally heard him utter what she had simply guessed ever since Charlie wrote his first letter back at home to them in his first year at Hogwarts: Charlie's heart belonged to Hermione Granger.

The following day, Charlie was visited by Bill and Percy, the two of which still wore stern expressions on their faces for not knowing why Charlie and Hermione had done and Charlie's refusal to leave the hospital wing as Madam Pomfrey declared him completely and one-hundred percent healthy.

Percy, never one to catch Charlie's feelings, guessed Charlie simply didn't want to face the entire school pestering him with questions and he left the ward.

"Have you told her," Bill asked, his eyes sparking with intensity and seriousness, though he was annoyed as Charlie blatantly neglected to answer any questions about the dragon.

"Yes, I told her." Charlie replied.

"When?"

"Yesterday, after you guys left."

Bill sighed and leaned back in his chair. "You mean you told her when you were sure she couldn't even hear you," Bill asked, shaking his head slightly.

"Well we don't know if she didn't hear me. For all we know, she could hear the conversation we're having right now." Charlie looked over again at Hermione, hoping to see her stirring at the sound of his voice.

"Charlie, if you don't tell her soon enough then I am going to do it for you. I mean, knowing Hermione, with a brain like hers, she probably already knows but is waiting for you to tell her yourself. Watching you two is like watching two lost puppies roam around a small garden. Sometimes, you guys are entirely hopeless."

Charlie scowled at Bill's comments though he knew he spoke the truth. Charlie has waited a long time to tell Hermione his true feelings for her and he suddenly felt like the time was right as they watched Ailsa fly away from Hogwarts, sitting on his broomstick under a blood-red sun.

But Paul, the worker from the dragon reserve, had ruined his plans of Charlie to reveal his heart to Hermione.

"Bill, do you know what happened to those men that were in the forest?" Charlie looked at the features in Bill's face twist from mock sincerity to disgust.

"Professor Dumbledore rounded all of those men up. Actually, you don't know what happened after that dragon escaped, do you?" Charlie shook his head from side to side.

"Well, let me enlighten you, little brother. After the entire school witnessed the dragon take off, Professor Dumbledore ordered Professor McGonagall to take the students back inside. She did and then I saw Professor Dumbledore stride quickly towards the Forbidden Forest.

"I followed him and I'm sure he knew I was there but didn't object for some reason I didn't know of at the time. As we got closer to the forest, we heard a scream, bursts of red and blue light, and then a sick _THUD_ which is, I presume, you being thrown into a tree.

"Professor Dumbledore whipped his wand out so fast and shot out a curse so quickly I didn't even see it. Suddenly, this man was pulled out from the forest, his body limp; Professor Dumbledore then walked into the forest himself and came back out a few moments later with you and Hermione, both of you were unconscious."

Charlie remembered Paul jumping out of nowhere and fell on top of him; he also remembered Hermione's scream and a burst of light but nothing after that.

"Professor Dumbledore then asked me to take the two of you up to the hospital wing immediately and he stalked back into the forest alone with his wand held high."

"Do you think Professor Dumbledore didn't object to you coming was because he knew that it was me in the forest?" Charlie asked.

"Maybe. But if he knew the two of you were in the forest, I'm sure he wouldn't have sat down in the Great Hall to have a spot of dinner. Professor Dumbledore is adamant on the safety of his students at Hogwarts. If he knew the two of your were in the forest along with a dragon and dragon reserve workers, I'm sure he would've went into the forest as soon as he possibly could."

"Have you heard anything from Professor Roberts and what happened to him?" Charlie asked.

"Professor Roberts? What does this have anything to do with him?" Bill asked suspiciously.

Charlie burned a deep red and he forced his eyes away from Bill and into his lap. "Um, well, nothing I guess."

Bill laughed loudly and said, "Charlie, you a horrible liar. You're future wife will be glad of that." Bill then looked discreetly at Hermione but Charlie noticed him doing so.

"Bill, I'm going to tell you this because you're my brother and I trust that you won't tell anyone else." His brother nodded solemnly, and Charlie, looked around to see if anyone else was listening in (which no one else because only he, Bill, and Hermione were in the hospital ward), told him Professor Roberts' tale.

When Charlie finished, Bill leaned back in his chair and whistled loudly. "Wow, I had no idea his story was like that," Bill said. He glanced out of the window with a far-away gaze glazed across his face.

"Yeah but did you hear anything about him? The last thing I remember is Hermione telling me that Professor Roberts was questioned by the Ministry of Magic and then he was taken here, to the hospital wing, because he was bleeding. Hermione guessed he put up a fight."

Bill nodded but then replied, "I haven't heard anything about Professor Roberts. I didn't see him in the Great Hall last night though I can't say I was looking for him."

Charlie's thoughts wondered to Ailsa and where she might be now; her first taste of freedom in probably ever since she was changed into a dragon. Charlie then wrestled with the idea that maybe Professor Roberts was selfish; even though he and his wife were battling depression over the death of their son, was it entirely right to keep his wife locked up in the Forbidden Forest?

Charlie pondered these thoughts when Bill took him out of his deliberation when he asked, "Nothing new on Hermione?"

Charlie shook his head sadly. He waited impatiently for her to wake up but there was no sign she was going to anytime soon.

Bill sighed and stood up, and said, "Well Charlie, I'll let you get some rest. I'm almost positive Madam Pomfrey will see you out tomorrow seeing as you're better now and everything." With a wave of his hand, Bill departed.

Charlie stared out of the windows of the hospital ward at the blazing sunset. The sun was started to slip behind the hills as Charlie watched it in its glorious wonder. He then had just noticed that he never watched a sunset properly before.

He thought to himself to watch one again as soon as he could when Madam Pomfrey brought him a tray, filled with food for his dinner.

After he ate, Charlie felt his eyes flutter close; he tried to keep them open, wanting to be awake for Hermione when she came around, but his eyelids suddenly felt like they weighed as much as an entire dragon.

Just when he was drifting off to sleep, a sound altered him out of his revere. "Charlie?" Her voice sounded so heavenly on his ears like the waves rolling upon a seashore. His heart leapt and he felt like he was soaring like an eagle over a stunning mountain chain. He smiled when he finally realized Hermione was awake.

Well here is Chapter 12 of "And Gryffindor Roars!" I want to thank all of the people who reviewed my story thus far (I read each review!) and Chapter 13 is a work-in-progress. I have to say that this story is finding its way to its end. It will be sad when it does but nothing lasts forever. Let me know what you think through a review and don't forget to share with your friends!


	13. Chapter 13: Career Proposals

Chapter 13: Career Proposals

Charlie turned his head and smiled wide when he saw Hermione finally awake. Her eyes were fluttering open as she struggled to sit up in her bed.

"Hermione, how are you feeling?" Charlie asked, getting out of his bed and pulling up a chair next to hers.

"I've been a bit better." She laughed. "Charlie, what happened after Ailsa escaped?"

Charlie looked towards the ceiling, pondering his answer when he said, "All I remember is us running away from that dragon reserve worker Paul and some of the other men. Suddenly, Paul tackled me, there was a burst of light, a scream, and the next thing I know, I'm waking up here." Charlie held up his hands, gesturing around towards the hospital ward.

"But, I was informed that I had a fractured skull, however -," Charlie continued loudly as he heard Hermione gasp with her hands flying to her mouth in shock, "I am all better now. Madam Pomfrey fixed it and I now feel perfectly fine."

Hermione visibly relaxed as she looked out of the hospital wing's windows. Night had fallen and the stars shined brightly against the black sky. "I wonder where Ailsa is now?" asked Hermione suddenly.

Charlie was staring at Hermione, trying to pluck up the courage to ask her a question he has been wanting to know the answer to. "Hermione, do you remember anything after running through the forest? You've been asleep for two days now. Do you remember hearing anything?"

Hermione's brow furrowed in concentration until she finally shook her head, saying, "I don't remember anything over the past couple of days. The last thing I remember crashing into the ground on your broomstick. Past that, it's all jumbled together."

Charlie's heart sank as he had finally found the right moment to tell Hermione how he truly felt about her yet she didn't remember any of it. He nodded slowly in understanding and was about to profess his feelings to her again when the hospital doors creaked open slowly.

Charlie and Hermione faced the doors and saw Professor Dumbledore framed in its entrance. His bright blue eyes twinkled merrily as he saw the two students up and about.

"Good evening Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger. I came to ask how the two of you are feeling," asked Dumbledore.

"Well, I'm fine but Hermione actually just woke up," said Charlie, his voice straining with mild annoyance at being interrupted.

Professor Dumbledore looked at Charlie knowingly and replied, "I need to know exactly what happened in the forest and I am sure the two of you have questions for me, Mr. Weasley, but I will assure you that I will answer them to the best of my knowledge and leave the two of you to rest."

Charlie face flamed a deep red, mirroring his hair color. Professor Dumbledore conjured a chair with a wave of his wand and sat down, clasping his fingers together under his chin.

"I wish to first ask about how all of this happened," said Professor Dumbledore.

Charlie and Hermione first looked at each other then back at Professor Dumbledore who was waiting patiently. After a quick breath, Hermione started the story. The pair then told Professor Dumbledore all that had happened since Hermione found Charlie and told him about Professor Roberts' being taken away to the hospital wing.

Professor Dumbledore did not interrupt once; he merely looked the two students thoughtfully, nodding his head at certain parts of their story.

When they were finished, Professor Dumbledore nodded one final time and remained silent. Finally, Dumbledore said, "Well, I am sorry that the two of you went through this. However, I am very impressed by both your abilities and aptitude to be able to free a dragon along with fending off a group of full-grown wizards. Very impressive indeed."

Charlie smiled as he found a hand grab his: he looked around and saw Hermione clutching his hand. He squeezed it and she squeezed back, smiles breaking out on both of their faces as Dumbledore merely chuckled.

"Now, I understand that after what the two of you went through you will have questions for me, so feel free to ask," Dumbledore said.

"What is going to happen to Professor Roberts?" Hermione blurted out even before Charlie had a chance to open his mouth.

"Well Miss Granger, as Professor Roberts did not register that his wife was in the process of becoming an animagus with the Ministry of Magic, he broke the law. The Ministry insisted that he be taken to Azkaban Prison to await trial but after reasoning with them, Professor Roberts will remain at Hogwarts until the end of term. At that time, he will be taken straight to the Ministry for a hearing on the matter."

Charlie saw Hermione nod her head in understanding. He then asked, "Professor, did you know of the dragon this whole time? Over Christmas break, Professor Roberts told us that one other person knew of his story but he didn't say who."

"That is correct Mr. Weasley. I remember Professor Roberts when he was a student at Hogwarts, actually. He told me after my interview with him over the summer about his unfortunate complication with his wife, Ailsa. I saw his true intentions of trying to keep Ailsa with him at all times because even though she was not in human form anymore, he loved and cared for her deeply.

"His extensive knowledge in the dark arts along with Defense Against the Dark Arts being his best and favorite class in his time, I hired him and assured Professor Roberts that Ailsa could remain here at Hogwarts in the forest."

"But don't you think it was more of a hindrance keeping her in the forest than letting her on her own? I mean, Ailsa is a dragon and the way she was tethered to the ground made it seem as if she was a prisoner," replied Hermione.

Dumbledore looked at her through his half-moon spectacles as Charlie saw Hermione blush a light scarlet. "You are quite correct Miss Granger. I assure you I made all of the possible arguments to Professor Roberts but he declared that he and Ailsa needed each other.

"No parent should have to bury their child. The truth of the matter is that Professor Roberts and his wife had to. The bond he shared with Ailsa comforted both of them through their love for one another. Without Ailsa, I believe Professor Roberts would have been in deep mourning as if he didn't feel 'whole' without her," answered Professor Dumbledore.

Charlie looked down in his lap. For some time now, that is exactly how he felt around Hermione: like she was the missing piece of his puzzle; he felt incomplete whenever she wasn't around. Maybe his 'relationship' with Hermione was closer to Professor Roberts' relationship with Ailsa than he originally thought.

"Sir, do you know where Ailsa is now," asked Charlie.

"She is enjoying freedom, Mr. Weasley," replied Dumbledore simply.

"But what happens now with Professor Roberts? You just said that he didn't feel 'whole' unless he was with her?" Charlie reasoned.

"I am sure he would rather have Ailsa enjoy her first taste of freedom rather than be locked up in a dragon reserve. After all, she was a human being and part of me believes that whenever Professor Roberts looks at Ailsa, he still sees the human emotions in her eyes. A dragon reserve is meant for dragons, not humans."

"Professor, can you do nothing for Professor Roberts about his trial?" Hermione asked, nervousness climbing onto her face.

"I'm afraid that I cannot, Miss Granger. Ailsa was under the process of being turned into an animagus long before Professor Roberts applied for the position of your professor. It is out of my hands, I am sorry to say."

Both students nodded and were quiet for a few moments, looking at nothing in particular. Madam Pomfrey then came out of her office and looked shocked to see Hermione awake and to see Professor Dumbledore having a leisurely conversation with the two students.

"Headmaster! I'm quite surprised to see you here," said Madam Pomfrey.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and turned to face the matron and said, "I am sorry, Poppy, but I had to talk to both Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger about the events that took place two days ago. My apologies."

"Oh nonsense, you just startled me is all! Now, if you excuse me, I must check on Miss Granger."

"Of course, of course!" Professor Dumbledore replied jovially. "Now before I leave, tomorrow, the two of you will have to have a visit with Professor McGonagall."

"Why is that, sir?" Charlie asked.

Dumbledore smiled and said, "Well of course, you both missed career advice!"

That morning after Charlie and Hermione finished their breakfast up in the hospital wing, they both made their way down to Professor McGonagall's office. Charlie knocked once on the door and entered with Hermione behind him.

"Well, take a seat Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger. After unforeseen events, both of you are here now for career advice. Let's start with you Mr. Weasley. What are you interested in doing?"

"Well, to be honest, I'm not entirely sure."

"Then let's see then," said Professor McGonagall, peering over at Charlie's classes he's taken at Hogwarts along with his grades for each. "It seems that you are quite gifted in Defense Against the Dark Arts as well as Potions. Have you thought about a career with the Auror office?"

"Yes, I've thought about it but something about it just doesn't appeal much to me," replied Charlie.

Professor McGonagall frowned at him and said, "I must say Mr. Weasley that being an Auror is a highly-respected profession; dangerous, yes, but respected nonetheless. Your grades here reflect that you would be quite a gifted Auror."

Charlie only nodded his head but in his heart, a question started to bubble. Before he could stop himself, Charlie asked, "Well, what about dragon reserves?"

Professor McGonagall peered at him over her spectacles. Charlie glanced over at Hermione and saw she too was staring at him but she had a look of admiration on her face.

"Dragon reserves?" Professor McGonagall repeated.

Charlie nodded his head, nervous at the look in Professor McGonagall's eyes.

"Mr. Weasley, do you think that from the last few day's events spurred you to choose to work with dragons as a career objective?"

"Truthfully, I've thought a lot about my future when I graduate from Hogwarts and up until this point in time, nothing has jumped out at me as a profession. But taking care of Ailsa -,"

"Who?" Professor McGonagall interrupted.

"Uh, I mean, the dragon, everything suddenly clicked into place. Maybe it's too soon to know but as of right now, I can't stop thinking about what it would be like to work on a dragon reserve."

Professor McGonagall gazed at him before looking back down at the papers that lay before her. "Well, your grades in Care of Magical Creatures and as I've already told you, Potions, are up to par, I can already see that you would make a likely candidate for a position on a dragon reserve." Charlie's heart swelled with joy.

"However, there is only one dragon reserve in the United Kingdom and I must inform you that it is quite small. The main dragon reserve here in Europe is in Romania. As long as you are comfortable with those living situations, then becoming a dragon keeper is a fine choice. Dangerous, but fine nonetheless."

Charlie's heart clenched slightly when Professor McGonagall told him about the main dragon reserve being located in Romania. He had never once set foot outside of the United Kingdom but now, once he finds a profession that's passionate about, it's located across the continent.

"Now, Miss Granger. I see your marks are very strong in all of your classes. Your choice of professions is quite open to you. What is itdo you see yourself doing?"

Hermione squirmed in her seat as she struggled to answer Professor McGonagall. "Well, before now, I hadn't given it much thought. But I recently discovered that I'm passionate about liberation."

"'Liberation'?" Professor McGonagall asked, as confusion swept over her face. "I don't understand, Miss Granger."

"Well, before Christmas break, I actually started my own association at Hogwarts. I call it the Society for the Protection of Elfish Welfare or S.P.E.W. for short. I think that house-elves are horribly mistreated by their masters and I think it's time for young witches and wizards to take a stand against those who choose to abuse their power."

Both Charlie and Professor McGonagall sat and stared at Hermione; Charlie's mouth was slightly hanging open while Professor McGonagall seemed to forget how to blink.

"I'm also thinking about expanding my activities to advocate for the rights of other magical creatures," continued Hermione in a much smaller voice as neither Charlie nor Professor McGonagall reacted to Hermione's statements.

"Well, ahem, Miss Granger, that is a very bold profession if I do say so myself. Mind you, it will be very difficult to obtain such rights but I find you strong-willed and extremely competent so I have no doubts you will go far with whatever you choose," said Professor McGonagall.

Hermione blushed a slight pink on her cheeks from her professor's comments. "Now, one final thing before you go. Mr. Weasley, have you ordered a new boom. I know your broom was destroyed in the forest but we are still in the running for the Quidditch Hosue Cup," declared Professor McGonagall.

Charlie flushed a deep red as he mumbled, "I haven't any money."

"Well, we have extra brooms at Hogwarts for those who need it. And let me tell you something Mr. Weasley, it is not the broom but its flier that can make all the difference."

Feeling slightly better, Charlie and Hermione walked out of Professor McGonagall's office, sensing relief that their career advice was over.

"Hermione, are you serious about spew?" Charlie asked.

"It's not _spew_ , it S.P.E.W.," replied Hermione, her cheeks flaring pink again. "And of course I'm sure."

"Well do you think that maybe the house-elves enjoy the work they do? I mean, how do you think they would feel if you set them free?"

"I'm not talking about setting them free. I'm talking about advocating for more rights on their behalf."

Instantly, an idea popped into Charlie's head. He grabbed Hermione's hand and the pair took off down the corridor.

"Charlie, where are we going? We have class now!" Hermione yelled.

Charlie laughed and said, "Hermione, I have something to show you!"

-  
Well, this is the finished product of Chapter 13! Thank you to everyone who reviewed; I enjoy reading your comments! Chapter 14 is now a work-in-progress and will be posted as soon as I am finished with it. Don't forget to leave your comments and reviews and share with your friends!


	14. Chapter 14: Cocoa

Chapter 14: Cocoa

Charlie knew exactly where he was taking Hermione. He had never heard her talk of S.P.E.W. before but he saw a fire in her eyes and determination set on her face when she talked about it in Professor McGonagall's office. As they raced down another long corridor, Charlie mentally pictured how it would look to see two Gryffindor Prefects skipping class and running down hallways as if an axe-wielder was chasing behind them.

Laughing to himself once again, Charlie finally found what he was looking for: before the pair stood a painting of a bowl of fruits. Charlie's smile widened on his face as he looked excitedly from the painting to Hermione and back again.

Hermione had her arms folded across her chest with a questioning expression on her face, one eyebrow quirked upwards.

"You rushed me out of Professor McGonagall's office and we skip class for you to show me a painting of a bowl of fruit?" Lines formed on Hermione's forehead as she now quirked up her other eyebrow.

Charlie smiled to himself and replied, "Come on, Hermione, you should know me better than that! I rushed you out of Professor McGonagall's office and made you skip class so I could show you the beautiful colors this painting displays! I mean just look at those grapes!"

Hermione stared blankly at Charlie, her arms still folded across her chest. "Well, as long as we don't miss anything too important…," muttered Hermione sarcastically.

Charlie shook his head with a chuckle and said, "Actually, I want to show you something." With that, Charlie reached up and tickled the pear in the painting. Suddenly, the painting swung forward, registering a shocked look on Hermione's face. Together, they walked forward and were instantly surrounded by house-elves.

"What can Mister Fidus get for masters," asked a house-elf, dressed in a tea towel, his large eyes representing tennis balls with his ears seeming to be too large for his head.

"Let's have two hot cups of cocoa," Charlie announced. Fidus scurried away, preparing their cocoa with haste.

"Charlie, what is this place?" Hermione asked, slowly taking in the room.

"This, Hermione, is the kitchens of Hogwarts. My brother Bill showed me last year, actually. I'm pretty sure Fred and George know about it too as I've seen them sneak back up to Gryffindor Tower, their robes filled with all kind of sweets," Charlie replied.

"Is there any particular reason you brought me here," Hermione asked.

"Masters ordered hot cocoa," Fidus returned with a tray, laden with two steaming mugs of cocoa.

"Thank you, Fidus," Charlie said as the house-elf bowed so low its ears flapped into the ground. Charlie handed Hermione her cocoa and she muttered a small 'thank you.'

"I brought you here Hermione because of spew, uh, I mean S.P.E.W.," Charlie said, catching Hermione's eye when he uttered 'spew.'

Hermione looked around again at the house-elves who all looked at the pair expectedly. All of them wore bright smiles on their faces, their tennis ball-shaped eyes darting from Charlie to Hermione as if they were about to be ordered about.

Charlie for his part ignored them while Hermione's heart clenched at the looks on their faces. "You've taken me in to show me that Hogwarts practices slave-labor?"

Charlie laughed loudly but stopped immediately as he saw Hermione throw him a furious look.

"It's not slave labor, Hermione. These house-elves like to be ordered around. It's in their blood and it's who they are. Maybe you have a point with S.P.E.W. but it's in the nature of a house-elf to take orders and carry them out."

"Well, what about paid vacations and holidays? Do they get any sick days? What if one of them gets injured on the job?" Hermione asked Charlie haughtily.

Charlie shrugged his shoulders and called out, "Fidus." Fidus came running over, his large ears bouncing in the air.

"Master called Fidus," replied the house-elf, bowing low the floor.

"Do you get any paid vacations or holidays?"

Fidus looked at Charlie as if he had suddenly sprung two heads. "Oh no, master. We get none of those," cried Fidus.

"And what about sick days?" Charlie continued on, his expression remaining blank.

"No, no sick days sir!"

"And what about if one of you gets injured working in the kitchens? What do you do then?"

"We shall go up to the hospital wing but we careful in here, master!"

Charlie looked over at Hermione, pouted out his lower lip, and held up his hands saying, "Well, Miss Granger, there you have it."

"Have what exactly, Mr. Weasley? Just because you showed me one Hogwarts house-elf doesn't prove anything!"

"What exactly are you trying to prove, Hermione?" Charlie asked.

"I'm trying to prove the mistreatment of house elves. Just because the house-elves at Hogwarts aren't mistreated doesn't mean that other establishments of families mistreat them!" Hermione flared up.

Charlie hung his head, trying to hide his smile. He found her willingness to stand up for magical creatures quite attractive. "Hermione, as I've said before, house-elves like to be ordered around. They like to work!"

Charlie thought about saying "that was what they were made for" but decided not to as he could see Hermione unleashing her wrath upon the entire kitchen with that comment.

"Charlie! Even though they like to work doesn't mean they get mistreated! And I'm not just talking about house-elves either. I got the idea actually when I saw Ailsa, tied to the ground like a hostage! I mean, it was outrageous! Then there's a whole new world you could uncover when talking about the abuse of magical creatures, not like there's many books in the library on it, because wizards would never incriminate themselves! And then there's the other issue of goblins which in this case -,"

Hermione stopped short as Charlie pressed his lips against hers. The air around them seemed to crackle; the heat in the kitchen spiked to alarming levels. Charlie's heart was thumping so loudly against his chest, he was sure not only Hermione, but everyone inside the castle could hear it.

His palms glistened in his sweat and he noticed Hermione still had not pulled away. He deepened the kiss and she followed his lead. For the first time in his whole life, Charlie suddenly felt as somebody had flipped an "on" switch inside him. He had never felt so happy, energetic, and joyful. He felt as if he had seen the world in color for the very first time. He felt like he could run one-hundred miles and never tire, or lift a hippogriff over his head with one hand, or even battle an army of dragon reserve workers single-handedly.

The two broke away, their eyes still closed, catching their breath and trying to wrap their heads around what had just happened.

Charlie had kissed girls before, namely Hannah, but his kiss he had just shared with Hermione felt, well…like magic. The spark he had felt when their lips met for the first time was something he was sure he would never forget. He opened his eyes and saw Hermione staring at him, shock written all over her face.

He flashed her a brilliant smile; his mother had told him that his brilliant smile could light up all of Diagon Alley. Charlie saw Hermione's features relax as a smile formed slowly across her face.

"How long, Charlie," asked Hermione.

Charlie looked quizzically at her.

"I mean, how long have you liked me," Hermione restated.

Charlie thought about his answer as he responded, "A while. Actually, I told you in the hospital wing when you were asleep. I said it was the first -,"

"-Day you saw me," finished Hermione. Charlie looked over at her, his eyes bulging out of their sockets.

"How did you know that?" Now it was Charlie's turn to quirk up on of his eyebrows.

"I know because I heard you," Hermione relented.

"You heard me? I thought you couldn't remember anything after my broomstick crashed?"

"I couldn't. But I heard your voice as I was lying in the hospital wing. I thought it was a dream actually. I didn't believe it was real. I convinced myself it was my own feelings talking to me through your voice." Hermione's cheeks burned scarlet.

Charlie's shoulders shook with silent laughter. "Well, then, I feel like I should do this formally." Charlie cleared his throat as Hermione looked up at him, her warm, chocolate-brown eyes meeting his bright, piercing blue ones.

"Hermione, I'm in love with you. The first day I saw you, I knew instantly. I don't know how and I don't know why but with love, my mum told me that love creates many questions yet gives away no answers. First year when you had your crush on me, it felt silly but I was flattered by your interest in me." Hermione giggled as Charlie talked about her crush on him in their first year.

"But after that, in second, third, and fourth year, it seemed as if you forgot about your feelings for me and truthfully, that hurt. I came back to Hogwarts, expecting you to follow me around everywhere like our previous year together, but I hardly saw you outside of classes. Then in third year, you kept on ignoring me which aggravated me further. Then last year, you only attended one Quidditch game!" Charlie exclaimed.

Hermione put a finger up to his lips as he opened his mouth again. "First, I'll give you my reasons for my actions." Charlie held out his arms, presenting Hermione "the floor" for her to speak.

Hermione held up her chin and said, "First year was just a school-girl crush and nothing more. You told me at the end of first year how you thought it was "cute" that I liked you and you patted me on the head, laughed, and walked away." Charlie cringed at Hermione's words; he had somehow forgotten that memory.

"In second year, I remembered how you treated me like a little girl who had a crush on a much older boy, so I stopped paying you any attention. I actually thought you would be glad that I had done so. Third year I ignored you because you barely talked to me at all the previous year and I thought you and I were just growing in different directions.

"However, in fourth year, I felt my feelings for you surface again just like the first day I met you. I watched you a lot in fourth year until I caught you snogging Hannah. I skipped all but one of your Quidditch games because Hannah would always run down at the end of the match and snog you with the whole school watching. It was revolting," finished Hermione.

Charlie again cringed as he replayed Hermione's words in his head; he remembered how Hannah did indeed rush out the second his Quidditch matches had finished and snogged him senseless with all of the students and the entire staff watching.

Charlie rubbed the back of his neck as he felt his face burn in embarrassment as he mumbled, "Yeah, I'm sorry about that Hermione."

Hermione laughed at Charlie and then nodded her head, saying "Well, I accept your apology, Mr. Weasley."

"Mr. Weasley, huh? Well, I guess I'm happy that we're back to formalities," mocked Charlie.

The two looked at each other again and Charlie felt a magnetic pull towards Hermione. She looked up at Charlie with a flustered expression on her face as Charlie bent down, staring at her lips. The pair closed their eyes; they were so close they could feel each other's breath against their cheeks; they moved closer and closer when the castle bell rang out loudly.

They jumped apart, Charlie tripping over his own feet and he fell backwards onto the floor. Charlie looked up to see that Hermione hadn't fared any better as she was dripping in cocoa.

"Is master and missus okay," inquired Fidus.

Charlie and Hermione burst out laughing and they nodded their heads. As the pair walked out of the kitchen, the house-elves mobbed them, sending out well-wishes and congratulations and Charlie heard a distinct "you two shall have wonderful babies!"

As they turned back to wave a final good-bye at the house-elves, they saw Fidus bow low once again however the poor house-elves ears drooped too low that Fidus fell over onto his head as the portrait of the fruit bowl swung shut.

Charlie was sorry that he had ever told Adam and Josh about his relationship with Hermione. Not because she was ashamed Hermione was his girlfriend, on the contrary, he had never been happier in his entire life, but Adam and Josh took every single opportunity to take the mickey out of him when he was alone.

Charlie however found an easy solution to his problem: he spent all of his time with Hermione. Adam and Josh hadn't dared to make fun of him in front of Hermione as the whole school had now heard about Hermione and her ferocious knowledge of non-verbal magic.

One Saturday morning, Charlie had walked down to the common room and found Hermione pacing nervously. Her hands were clutched behind her back as she wordlessly kept muttering under her breath.

Charlie cleared his throat and she jumped back in surprise. However, Charlie saw a nervous look glued onto Hermione's face.

"Hermione, is everything okay?" Hermione gave him a small nod but did not elaborate any further. Charlie however, could spot a problem with his girlfriend miles away.

"Hermione, I know something is the matter. Please tell me what's wrong. I'm dying over here with worry over you."

Hermione took Charlie's hand in hers as she whispered, "I have to show you something." With that, she took off out of the portrait hole of Gryffindor Tower, her hand shaking in Charlie's grasp.

-  
Finally! I have waited for this chapter for a long time! I hope you all enjoyed their long-awaited feelings reveal! Thank you to everyone that has reviewed my story, as I enjoy reading them. Chapter 15 is a work-in-progress and will be posted as soon as I am finished! There are only a couple of chapters left in this story. Please review and share with your friends!


	15. Chapter 15: Lions versus Snakes

Chapter 15: Lions versus Snakes

Hermione led Charlie running through corridors and down staircases, into the Entrance Hall, and out of the castle. The morning air was beginning to warm as winter faded quickly into spring. Grey clouds filled the sky, threatening rain.

"Hermione, where are we going?" Charlie asked, worried now over Hermione's actions of that morning.

"You'll soon see," she called back over her shoulder as she continued to hold on to Charlie's hand.

Soon, the pair walked onto the Quidditch pitch when Hermione dropped Charlie's hand. Charlie looked around expectedly but saw nothing out of the ordinary. He then looked over at Hermione, puzzled, as Hermione's smile grew wider.

"I don't understand what's going on, Hermione," Charlie commented, looking directly at her.

"I need you to close your eyes, Charlie," Hermione muttered, her voice gaining confidence with each word she spoke. "And count to five."

Charlie looked wearily at Hermione but did as he was told. He strained his ears to listen as intently as he could but the only sounds he could hear was a light breeze of the wind.

Charlie began to count; ' _one'_ : Charlie remembered the bet he made with his brother Bill over the summer the day before he saw Hermione in Diagon Alley.

' _Two'_ : Charlie remembered the first broomstick ride he had shared with Hermione; in fact, that was the first broomstick ride he had shared with anybody.

' _Three'_ : Charlie remembered expressing his love for Hermione in the hospital wing, hoping she heard him. His heart crumbled when she told him she hadn't remembered anything past his old broomstick crashing.

' _Four'_ : Hermione told him that she actually heard Charlie profess his love for her in the hospital wing but she had thought it was her own head talking through his voice.

 _'Five_ ': Charlie remembered the kiss the two of them shared down in the Hogwarts kitchen in front of what seemed to be one-hundred house-elves.

Charlie opened his eyes and what he saw before him made him gasp aloud. Charlie was staring open-mouthed and goggled at a Cleansweep Six, the newest and fastest broomstick made up to that point and Hermione was standing behind it.

"This is an impressive broom, Hermione! I never knew you had a broomstick! When did you get it?" Charlie's mind raced with questions about Hermione.

Hermione laughed quietly as she said, "I don't have a broomstick. This is yours, Charlie."

Charlie's mind had to process what Hermione had just told him. His eyes moved from the Cleansweep Six up to Hermione, who was standing behind it, wringing her own hands together as she looked extremely tense.

"No, I can't accept something like this Hermione. I know this is an expensive broom and it's beautiful and all, but I can't accept it," Charlie responded, looking down at the ground, his face burning three different shades of red. "I haven't any money to pay you back."

Hermione sighed exasperatedly and she responded, "Charlie! This is a gift. A gift for you! You don't have to pay me back for this. Actually I would be quite upset if you did."

Charlie looked up at Hermione as her eyes seemed to dance with happiness. Charlie slowly walked closer to her and asked, "When did you get this?"

"I got this two days after Christmas, actually. I went to Professor McGonagall's office and asked her if she had a broomstick catalogue. She did, I guess since she badly wants to win the Quidditch House Cup, and I looked at it and ordered the Cleansweep Six for you."

"Did you buy this because you didn't have anything to give me at Christmas," Charlie asked, his face still burning a deep red.

Hermione's cheeks flared pink as she nodded her head. Hermione looked at the ground and started to rub her feet over the short grass as Charlie continued to look at her, amazement now filling in his eyes.

"You know, I really to appreciate this Hermione but I told you at Christmas that you didn't have to get me anything," Charlie responded.

"I know I didn't Charlie but you asked your mom to knit me that wonderful scarf. Also, you stayed with me over Christmas break when you could've gone back home and enjoyed your break with your family. Those two things alone are priceless to me, Charlie and it is something that can never be replaced nor will I ever forget."

Hermione looked up from the ground and gave him a small smile as Charlie moved closer to her. With just the broomstick between them, Charlie leaned down and he and Hermione shared their second kiss.

When they pulled away, Charlie said, "Thank you, Hermione. This means so much coming from you."

"With this Cleansweep Six, you better crush Slytherin at the Quidditch Final next week," Hermione told him.

Charlie threw his head back and laughed and said, "Deal."

The week flew by in a flash. The final game of the Quidditch season was drawing near and it was between an ancient house rivalry: Gryffindor versus Slytherin.

The rivalry between the two houses was already reaching dangerous levels ever since Gryffindor humiliated Slytherin at the first game of the season, crushing them with a whopping 220 to 70.

This time, Slytherin was pulling out all of the stops in making sure as much of the Gryffindor team would not make it to their match that Saturday. Hexes and curses flew throughout the corridors in between classes, though no professor ever saw it.

Gryffindor chaser Anna Hall sprouted antlers while walking to History of Magic while beater Raymond Young's eyebrows started to grow so thick and long they obscured his vision as he walked out of the Great Hall after dinner Wednesday evening.

On Thursday, Professor Roberts continued to have the students to work on their patronuses. However, nearly the entire class had still not been able to master the charm. Hermione was still the only one who could be able to produce the same blue, transparent vapor before it dissipated moments later.

As the bell rang out, signaling the end of class, Professor Roberts called Charlie and Hermione up to his desk.

"I want to sincerely thank the two of you for what you did to help free Ailsa. I'm sorry that both of you were hurt in the exchange, but words cannot describe how proud I am."

Charlie smiled inwardly while nodding his head once but as he looked over at Hermione, he could tell she was ready to say what was on her mind.

"Professor, I don't mean to be rude but don't you think it was a mistake to keep Ailsa in the Forbidden Forest. I mean, she was tied to the ground the entire time."

Professor Roberts looked slightly taken aback but quickly regained his composure and smiled at Hermione.

"Miss Granger, believe me, I have wanted many times for her to fly. I battled with myself over it but decided I was too selfish. I need her more than I ever knew. She helped me get over my depression. Seeing her as a mighty dragon rather than my wife moping about ignited a fire inside myself so I myself could become stronger. Our depression was feeding off the other; I had gathered that our strength could do the same."

Hermione nodded her head once in understanding as the two students turned to leave. Before they reached the door, Professor Roberts called out, "Oh, and good luck Mr. Weasley in the Quidditch Final. I want to let you know that I will be rooting for Gryffindor."

The day of the Quidditch Final had arrived. Charlie looked out of his dormitory window and saw a dull mist covering the grounds. He headed down to the common room and saw Hermione already waiting for him.

"How are you feeling," Hermione asked nervously. "You look slightly pale."

"I'm fine," Charlie mumbled. "Shall we go down to breakfast then," he asked. Hermione nodded. Walking out of the portrait hole, Hermione grabbed Charlie's hand and squeezed it. Charlie squeezed back and he thought to himself, Hermione had no idea how much this moment in time meant to him.

After finishing a quick meal, the Gryffindor team headed out onto the Quidditch pitch. Team captain Mark Smith gave his team a quick pep talk and then headed out onto the field.

As the Gryffindor team walked out onto the pitch, they were greeted with choruses of screams and hisses.

Both Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and half of Ravenclaw were decked in Gryffindor red and gold. The other half of Ravenclaw and Slytherin were decked in green and silver.

The two teams stood in two lines facing each other as the crowd seemed to get louder and louder. Charlie looked up to see if he could spot Hermione but was unable to see her in the sea of scarlet and gold.

Madam Hooch opened the crate and the quaffle and bludgers flew out of it and soared into the air. The teams mounted their broom and shot off into the sky.

Gryffindor chaser Seth Long gained first possession of the Quaffle; he flew forward before passing it backward to fellow chaser Anna Hall who flung it through the center hoop of the Slytherin goal.

Cheers and boos rang out below Charlie as he frantically searched for the golden snitch. He kept Slytherin seeker Peter Williams in his sight, just in case he spotted the snitch first. Charlie's new Cleansweep Six flew extremely well; it was incredibly balanced and moved easily under his touch.

Slytherin beater Terry Phillips flung a bludger over at Anna Hall who was in possession of the quaffle again. The bludger flew over her head and into the stands of students. Before it could come into contact with any student, Professor Roberts blasted the bludger back onto the pitch.

Charlie flew around the entire Quidditch pitch twice, scouring a look for the snitch; he avoided two bludgers swung at him by Slytherin Anthony Ellis.

Slytherin chaser Trevor Tallis was flying at lightning speed towards the Gryffindor goal posts. Keeper Mark Smith grit his teeth as Tallis flung the quaffle as hard as he could towards the right-most Gryffindor goal post; Smith dove wildly and caught the quaffle in his hands. He threw it to Long who flew away with the quaffle tucked tight under his arm.

The score of the Quidditch Final stood at 60-60. Both the Gryffindor and Slytherin keeper kept saving miraculous goals which only caused the game to grow more violent.

Slytherin beater Phillips threw his entire beater bat at Hall just as she was about to throw the quaffle towards the Slytherin goal posts. His bat connected with her right shoulder as she dropped the quaffle into the hands of Sltherin chaser Richard Evans.

In retaliation, Gryffindor beater Jackson Clark violently slugged a bludger at Phillips which connected with his stomach. Phillips crashed into the stands and tumbled out of sight.

The Slytherins cried out in anger and rage. Tallis gained revenge by flying with a mighty force and crashed into keeper Smith. Smith fell through the tallest goal hoop backwards and fell down towards the ground.

Now the Gryffindor's cried out in fury as they saw their fallen keeper face down on the earth. The Gryffindor team surged with a new vengeance as both Anna Hall and Seth Long scored three new goals together, upping Gryffindor's total to 90-60.

The Slytherin's increased their own intensity as beater Anthony Ellis started to swing every bludger over at any Gryffindor he could see.

Charlie frantically continued to search for any sign of the golden snitch but he saw nothing.

It was when Slytherin chaser Tallis took a bludger to the face that the game changed: his face soaked with blood, Tallis whipped out his wand a shot a jinx over at Gryffindor beater Raymond Young. The jinx set his broomstick on fire as Seth Long took out his hand a shot a yellow curse over at Tallis.

Soon, both teams had their wands drawn and the field was suddenly alight with different jinxes and spells hurled at other players.

Suddenly, a cosmic _BOOM_ shattered the air on the Quidditch Pitch as the deep voice of Headmaster Dumbledore roared, "ALL OF YOU WILL PUT YOUR WANDS AWAY THIS INSTANT UNLESS YOU WISH TO FORFEIT YOUR PLACES IN THE QUIDDITCH RUNNING!"

The two teams looked horrified at first as no student had ever seen or heard Professor Dumbledore sound so angry before. They grudgingly did as they were told and the game commenced. Charlie raced around the field with a new haste, urging his Cleansweep Six as fast as it would go.

Suddenly, Charlie sat it: the golden snitch. He shot off with a tremendous blast; Charlie's heart dropped into his stomach as his broomstick took off stunningly fast.

He was racing closer and closer to the snitch when he saw a mighty crash below him: Gryffindor chaser Anna Hall had crashed into Slytherin chaser Trevor Tallis and the two both fell off of their brooms and hurtled onto the hard ground below.

Charlie's hand then closed around the snitch as he held it up joyfully into the air. However, chaos was unfolding underneath him. Several long black cloaks were suddenly seen on the field as Professor Dumbledore raced over to them. The air was suddenly cold and crisp as Charlie thought he would never be cheerful again.

Charlie raced his broom over the sea of Gryffindors and found Hermione. She turned towards him with tears in her eyes as she exclaimed, "The dementors caught Professor Roberts! He's gone!"

-  
Whew! Another chapter done in my story "And Gryffindor Roars!" I hope all of you are enjoying this story and thank you to everyone who reviewed so far! As stated before, my story is now drawing to a close but never fear, Chapter 16 is now a work-in-progress and I will post it as soon as I am finished! Don't forget to tell me what you think in your reviews and share with your friends!


	16. Chapter 16: Trapped

Chapter 16: Trapped

Acting purely on instinct, Charlie said quickly, "Hermione, get on! I need you to explain to me what happened."

Hermione nodded her head in determination as Charlie lowered his broom; Hermione carefully moved from the Quidditch Pitch stands to Charlie's broom. Once he made sure she was securely on, she clung on to his stomach and the pair shot off towards Hogwarts castle.

The Oak Front Doors opened as Charlie raced his broom over the threshold as he halted the speed of his broom right outside the Great Hall.

Charlie grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her down a staircase; the two rushed down another corridor and came to a stop in front of the painting of a bowl of fruit. Charlie tickled the pear quickly and the two tore inside.

At once, they were bombarded with house-elves asking for requests and food orders; the two saw Fidus who was leading the pack, his big droopy ears bouncing on the sides of his head as he turned his head from Charlie to Hermione and back to Charlie.

"Not now, Fidus," Charlie said. "Actually on second thought, two pumpkin juices," Charlie added.

"Right away sir," chimed Fidus, so excited to obey an order that he turned around and ran to get the pumpkin juices Charlie ordered, knocking down three other house-elves in the process.

"Hermione, what happened," Charlie asked.

Hermione nodded and said, "Well, I saw them coming when Professor Roberts blasted the bludger away from the students. They however didn't come all the way to the pitch -,"

"Who? Who is 'they' Hermione?"

"The dementors!"

"What are dementors?"

Hermione rolled her eyes as Charlie stifled a chuckle. "Dementors are the creatures that guard Azkaban Prison! They are extremely foul and feed off of the happiness of the people that surround them." Charlie cringed at Hermione's explanation.

"The dementors are infamous for performing what is called the Dementor's Kiss. It is when they suck out a person's soul from a person's mouth." Hermione gave a look of disgust and discomfort. "Remember Professor Roberts told us about dementors weeks ago in class!"  
"Well, what happened after you saw the dementors," asked Charlie when Fidus came over and handed one goblet of pumpkin juice to Charlie and the other to Hermione.  
Charlie drank from his goblet and Hermione continued, "Well after that nasty collision between Anna Hall and what is that other Slytherin's name -," she pondered.  
"His name is Tallis," spat out Charlie.  
"Yes, well after Anna Hall and Tallis collided in mid-air, Professor Roberts rushed onto the field to see if they were alright and then suddenly, the dementors swarmed onto the field and went straight for Professor Roberts! Then I saw Professor Dumbledore rush out onto the pitch and it seemed as if he was talking to the dementors. Then you came by and that is all I saw," finished Hermione.  
She sat down on a nearby stool, looking flustered. "I'm just so worried for Professor Roberts, Charlie. He's already been through so much pain, I would hate to see anything else happen to him."  
"Don't worry, Hermione. I'll do everything I can to help him." Charlie put both of his hands on Hermione's shoulders and said, "We won't let the dementors get him. And we definitely won't let him to go Azkaban for Ailsa."  
Suddenly, the door of the kitchen opened and in walked Professor Dumbledore. Both Charlie and Hermione jumped up and gasped in surprise as the house-elves in the kitchens broke into sobs and threw themselves onto the floor at the sight of the headmaster.  
"Calm down, children, for you are not in any trouble," began Professor Dumbledore in a calm manner, holding up a hand.  
"Professor, how did you know where to find us," Charlie asked incredulously.  
"Well Mr. Weasley, I actually fancied a chocolate biscuit after a very animated game," replied Professor Dumbledore. No less than five house elves then shoved their trays towards Professor Dumbledore, with their platters filled with chocolate biscuits. Dumbledore chuckled and took one as he sat on a stool near Charlie and Hermione.  
"Now, I know the both of you are very close to Professor Roberts and I want you to know that he is fine, for now."  
"'For now,'" repeated Hermione.  
"Yes, for now," said Professor Dumbledore. "Unfortunately, at the conclusion of the Quidditch Final, Professor Roberts has been locked in the highest cell of the Dark Tower. He will be taken to Azkaban Prison as soon this night has ended where he will wait until the Ministry calls him for a hearing over his wife, Ailsa."

"But what about our Defense Against the Dark Arts classes, Professor?" Hermione cried. "I thought we was able to stay for the rest of the term?"  
"The dementors thought Professor Roberts was trying to escape at today's game," said Professor Dumbledore. "They assumed he was trying to take a student hostage to make his escape."  
"But that's outrageous! He was just trying to see if Anna Hall and Tallis were alright," Hermione tried to reason.  
"I know, Miss Granger. But the dementors do not have any eyes to see. I tried to explain to them at the end of the game but they would not see reason. As for your classes, I will have a replacement by Monday."  
"Have the dementors been here this whole time," asked Hermione.  
"The dementors have been here ever since Ailsa rode to her freedom from the Forbidden Forest. The Minister of Magic Millicent Bagnold ordered them here to Hogwarts to arrest Professor Roberts however, they have been refused entry into the castle."  
"And why is that, sir," Charlie asked.  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and replied, "Because Mr. Weasley, no dementor will ever cross the threshold of Hogwarts castle as long as I am headmaster." With those words, he left the kitchens as the house-elves bowed onto the floor once again.  
"Isn't that strange?" Charlie asked. Hermione turned towards him with a questioning look on her face.  
"What's strange?" she asked.  
"Well, why would Professor Dumbledore allow the dementors onto the castle grounds if he knew Professor Roberts was innocent?"  
"It would've looked suspicious if he hadn't. Professor Dumbledore wasn't supposed to know about Professor Roberts' wife. If he had, then the Ministry would've questioned him on why he didn't report that one of his professors that he hired didn't register with the animagus office," Hermione explained.  
"Right, well, what do we do next?" Charlie asked.  
"It's obvious isn't it? We free Professor Roberts," Hermione stated as if she were explaining the weather outside. Charlie stared at Hermione, non-blinking and gulped.  
"Well, um, are you sure we can do that?" Charlie liked adventure but when it involved freeing a man that had a hearing placed upon his head by the Ministry of Magic, the adventure risk increased ten-fold.  
"Wait…are you telling me the famous Quidditch player and Gryffindor seeker, Charlie Weasley is afraid?" Hermione cocked her head to one side as she quirked up one eyebrow. Charlie narrowed his eyes playfully and grabbed her hand and the pair of them dashed out of the kitchen. Neither of them noticed Professor Dumbledore's chocolate biscuit rested on the counter, left untouched.

Hermione remembered that Professor Dumbledore told them that Professor Roberts would be moved that night, though he didn't specify when exactly. Charlie and Hermione walked hand-in-hand up to Gryffindor Tower that evening after dinner. They gave the password to the Fat Lady painting to gain entrance into Gryffindor Tower.

Once they stepped over the threshold, they were greeted with a burst of noise. The entire Gryffindor House was down in the common room, celebrating their Quidditch House win. Charlie looked around and saw that he and Hermione were not the only ones that had visited the kitchens that day: tables lined against one wall and had all kinds of food on it.  
While Charlie was happy that they had won, he couldn't stop thinking about the plan he and Hermione had put together on their walk back up to the tower.  
Charlie and Hermione had told of their plan to Bill and he had accepted to help them. Charlie looked at his watch and saw that it was six-thirty at night. Charlie grabbed Hermione's hand and tried to lead her out of the portrait hole but the Gryffindor Quidditch team held him back.  
It was obvious that they were clearly still celebrating their win over the Quidditch House Cup. Charlie smiled at them but brushed them off nonetheless as they quickly dashed away; nobody saw Bill Weasley follow after them moments later.  
Walking to their destination, Charlie was surprised at Hermione's boldness of coaxing Charlie on into helping Professor Roberts escape. He smiled down at her and saw the same fierce determination in her eyes that he had seen so many times.  
Their footsteps echoed loudly off of the walls of the corridors as they walked. The pair made their way to Dark Tower and ran inside, hustling their way up to the highest cell of the tower.  
Once they made their way to his cell, Charlie and Hermione saw Professor Roberts cowering with his heads between his legs, taking quiet, shuddering breaths.  
"Professor Roberts," Hermione called. At the sound of her voice, Professor Roberts snapped his head up. Charlie and Hermione saw sweat dripping down the edge of his nose, as his eyes were red and swollen. It was clear the dementors from before had affected Professor Roberts greatly.  
"Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, what are you both doing here?" Professor Roberts looked puzzled at the two of them.  
"We're going to help you escape, sir," Charlie noted. He tried to open the cell door but found it was locked. " _ALOHOMORA_ ," Charlie muttered and smirked as the cell door opened.  
Professor Roberts stepped outside and gave the two students a grateful smile. "I don't know how to repay you for all you've done for me this year," he said.  
"Well don't thank us yet; you haven't successfully made your escape from Hogwarts," Charlie said. Professor Roberts laughed quietly in return. Charlie stood on the balcony of the Dark Tower, just before the staircase leading down to the lower levels, and said, " _BAUBILLIOUS_ ," and a bolt of white light shot out from the tip of his wand and flew up into the night sky. Charlie knew Bill saw it for a moment later, Bill cast the same spell as the three saw another bolt of white light fly high into the night sky before it disappeared.  
Charlie, Hermione, and Professor Roberts exited the Dark Tower and ran over towards the Forbidden Forest. Charlie took out a knife and cut his finger open.  
"Mr. Weasley, what do you think you are doing?!" Professor Roberts cried.  
Charlie looked over at him and said, "We're helping you escape."  
"Yes, I understand that but you don't need to injure yourself in the process!"  
"Don't worry, professor, I've had much worse injuries from Quidditch."  
As blood seeped from Charlie's finger, he went over and wiped his blood on the robes of Professor Roberts. Moments later, pairs of eyes appeared out of the blackness of the forest. Then, the creatures the eyes belonged to stepped out of the woodland.  
Charlie and Hermione couldn't see what stepped out from behind the trees though Professor Roberts could.  
"You two know about thestral's," asked Professor Roberts impressively.  
"Well, I don't, but Hermione explained them to me," Charlie replied. 'Thestral's were skeletal horses with wings. There can be called by the smell of blood', Charlie remembered Hermione telling him before. Two more thestral's stepped out of the forest and the three animals started licking Professor Roberts' robes that of which had Charlie's blood.  
Charlie, satisfied that the thestral's have made their out of the forest by the look on Professor Roberts' face, shot another bolt of white light into the black sky.  
"Now, professor, to make your escape, you are going to need to fly away on a thestral," Hermione explained hurriedly as she their time was short.  
"Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, I really don't -," started Professor Roberts but he was interrupted when a loud _BOOM_ was heard and colors of red, orange, blue, green, and violet lit up the night sky in glorious fashion.  
Another loud _BOOM_ was heard and another explosion of colors burst against the black night. "That's a diversion professor, in case anybody else was watching but you need to leave, now!" Hermione said urgently. "Don't say anything more, just go!"  
Professor Roberts did as we was told. He mounted the thestral and the animal took off, spreading its bat-like wings as it started to fly up in the air. Charlie and Hermione watched as the thestral and Professor Roberts disappeared into the dark sky. They both hoped silently that they would see Professor Roberts again; however, Charlie nor Hermione would ever again lay eyes on their fifth-year Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.  
Suddenly, Charlie and Hermione felt very cold. Charlie put his arm around Hermione to block her from the chill when he remembered that winter was over and the cold that was beginning to form around them had a certain sting to it.  
Horror filled him then as he felt as if we would never be cheerful again. Charlie looked down at Hermione and he saw fear register in her eyes. Both of them turned around slowly to see at least twenty dementors looming over them.  
Charlie grabbed Hermione's hand and took off as the dementors chased after them. Charlie could barely see where he was going as the grounds were cast in complete blackness. Suddenly, both Charlie and Hermione were knocked backwards.  
Charlie took out his wand and muttered, " _LUMOS_ ," and saw a tangle of branches swinging wildly about: they were at the base of the Whomping Willow. Charlie knew the Whomping Willow was a tree that became violent whenever any approached too close to it as Bill told him before he started his first year.  
Charlie turned around and saw the dementors looming over both him and Hermione again. They were trapped.

-  
Chapter 16 is complete! I hope you all enjoyed the newest chapter in my story! Tell me what you guys think by leaving a review! And thank you to all who reviewed already; it means a lot. Chapter 17 is a work-in-progress and will be posted as soon as I am finished with it. I am sorry to say that there are only two more chapters left! I hope you keep up with it until the end! And please share with your friends!


	17. Chapter 17: Powerful Memories

Chapter 17: Powerful Memories

Charlie saw Hermione take out her wand out of the corner of his eye. The wild tangle of branches was still swinging madly behind them as the hooded dementors hovered closer and closer to the pair.

"Charlie, we're going to need to try the charm," Hermione said, her voice ringing with nervousness and anticipation.  
"Do you remember how to say it," asked Charlie.  
" It's _EXPECTO PATRONUM_ ," Hermione replied back. "And remember, you have to think of a powerful, happy memory."  
Charlie sifted through his memories, trying to mentally find a happy and powerful one. He stopped at his memory of when he first rode a broomstick. Focusing on the joyous feeling of his stomach flying into his throat as the broom took off with surprising velocity, Charlie muttered, " _EXPECTO PATRONUM_." A small blue vapor appeared at the end of his wand but quickly disappeared.  
Charlie heard Hermione utter the spell and saw her blue, transparent vapor appear but then quickly dissipate into the darkness. Charlie suddenly felt a branch from the Whomping Willow swing so close behind him that he inched forward. He placed his hand on Hermione's back and pushed her forward slightly as the branches of the violent tree was swinging dangerously closer and closer to them.

Sweat started to creep down Charlie's face as he sifted through another batch of memories. All the while, the dementors seemed to be getting closer and closer. Charlie heard Hermione scream as a hand darted out from one of the hooded creatures.

Charlie then stopped at his memory of the first time he kissed Hermione down in the Hogwarts kitchen. The powerful electricity that seemed to cackle in the air between them still sent tingles down to his toes.

Remembering as Hermione deepened their kiss after he was bold enough to finally reveal his true feelings to her, Charlie screamed, " _EXPECTO PATRONUM_." To Charlie's amazement, a giant, blue, transparent dragon burst out of the tip of his wand. Charlie's mouth gaped open as the dragon charged forward at the dementors.  
Hearing Hermione scream again, Charlie turned around and to his horror, he saw a group of dementors surrounding Hermione as she lay on the ground, covering her head with her hands.  
A surge of electricity ran its course through Charlie as he grit his teeth in anger and flung his wand over at the group of dementors surrounding Hermione; the dragon flew over and scattered the hooded creatures.  
Charlie's bright blue patronus then vanished into the dark night. Charlie ran over to Hermione and carefully removed her hands from over her face. He could feel Hermione shiver in the night. He put a finger under her chin and slowly lifted her chin to meet his gaze.  
The pair looked at each other for a long moment as they grew closer together. Charlie could feel the familiar static between the two of them as a magnetic pull seemed to emancipate from Hermione.

Charlie stopped mere inches before Hermione's face, peering into her eyes. Before Charlie knew it, Hermione's hand was on his neck, pulling his face down to meet hers. Charlie could feel Hermione put as much feeling as she could into their shared kiss and he quickly reciprocated.

The two kissed each other as the wild boughs and limbs of the Whomping Willow continued to sway dangerously into the night. As the pair broke apart, Charlie saw a wide grin spreading over Hermione's face.

"What memory did you think of, Charlie," asked Hermione quietly.  
"Our first kiss," Charlie replied, helping Hermione to stand up.  
Hermione nodded and closed her eyes. "What are you doing, Hermione?" Charlie asked her but she held up her hand, stopping him from talking any further.

She pointed her wand up into the sky and said with a strong determination, " _EXPECTO PATRONUM_!" An otter then burst out of the tip of Hermione's wand, causing Hermione to smile gleefully. Hermione pointed her wand towards the Whomping Willow and she and Charlie watched the blue, transparent otter wind and wiggle its way through the branches and twigs of the ancient tree.

The otter looked as if it was swimming through the tree's mess of leaves and hanging appendages before the animal wound its way to the very top of the tree and disappeared with a faint ' _pop_ '.

Charlie grabbed Hermione's hand and led her away from the aggressive tree. "And what memory did you think of, Hermione," Charlie asked, whispering into Hermione's ear.  
"Our most recent kiss," replied Hermione, grinning into his face. Charlie laughed out loud and the pair made their way back to the castle.

"You know what we now have coming up?" Charlie asked Hermione. He saw her nod her head.

"O.W.L.s and lots of studying," huffed Hermione. "It's going to be a nightmare."

"A nightmare? Why would you think so? You think O.W.L.s are difficult," Charlie asked, firing off his questions one after the other.  
"Charlie! They pretty much determine where we are headed in life!"

"Yes, but after freeing a dragon, help a professor escape from Hogwarts, and fending off a hoard of dementors, I consider the upcoming exams to be quite tame, really," Charlie reasoned.  
"Well, since I did not successfully fight my way past those dementors, I still have to worry over my scores," replied Hermione; her response made Charlie buckle over with laughter.

"I've never had a year quite like this one," Hermione said. "I mean, never in my wildest dreams did I ever think my fifth-year would be so adventurous!"

Charlie smiled as he gently squeezed Hermione's hand; he smiled wider as he felt her squeeze his hand back. Charlie's thoughts swayed over to taking a detour before making their way back towards the castle. Perhaps the tree by the lake; they could have some privacy over there, Charlie thought to himself but Hermione's voice suddenly broke him out of his revere.

"Charlie, did you see the form your patronus took?"

"What, oh, I mean, yeah, a dragon. I was amazed, actually. I never thought it would take that form."

"Why? It seems to me ever since we found out about Ailsa, you've taken an interest into dragons. You even told Professor McGonagall you would fancy working on a dragon reserve," Hermione stated.

"Yeah, that was until Professor McGonagall told me how far away it was," Charlie replied, remembering her telling him the main dragon reserve in Europe was located in Romania.

"Yeah, it's far away but what does that matter?"

Charlie stopped walking and faced Hermione. "It matters because it's far away from everything. It's far away from my family, from the Burrow, that's what we call our home -," interjected Charlie, seeing confusion spread over Hermione's features.

"It's far away from you," finished Charlie.

Hermione gazed up at Charlie and she smiled sadly. "Charlie, it takes a lot of strength and a lot of courage to move forward in life. But, despite what other people say, I've learned this year that it is much more difficult moving forward in life with the person you love."

Charlie cocked his head to the side as he pondered Hermione's statement. After a few moments, Charlie shook his head and said, "I'm not sure I follow."

"Well, as two people stand, ready to take on the next journey of their lives, they move into the unknown. And while it is exciting to start a new life adventure with the person you care about the most, you also move into an entirely different realm with different rules and different games." Still seeing the confusion on Charlie's face, Hermione continued, "Well picture something like this.

"You have a young couple who is in love. They are in their seventh year and are about to graduate from Hogwarts. The woman has a career as a Healer while the man has a career as an assistant for the Head of Magical Law Enforcement. Fast forward another five years, the young couple are focusing solely on their careers: the woman is still in training to be a Healer while the man is now the Head of Magical Law Enforcement.

"The man is one-hundred percent committed to his career while the woman feels left behind. The once-young couple is now standing on much different ground than they were when they graduated from Hogwarts. Even though the woman is happy for her lover, she thinks she won't be able to measure up to her husband's new-found glory.

"She'll start to think he will move on to bigger and better things, leaving her in the dust. His career holds many promises and value while she starts to feel insecure about herself. But the irony of the whole story is that they never once believed anything of this magnitude would ever have happened to them because they were so in love with each other. They journeyed together into the unknown and adapted to a different game with different rules and their emotions shattered."

Charlie wrapped his arms around Hermione and pulled her into a fierce hug. "Hermione, are you worried that we will turn into this young couple from your story?"

"I'm worried for everything, Charlie. It feels like I'm standing in the middle of a wide lane with paths leading off in four separate directions with no end in sight. I try to look around but I'm all alone."

"No, Hermione, you aren't alone. I'll always be there for you," Charlie said, hugging her to him more tightly. "I've experienced things with you that I've never felt before. My feelings I have for you are completely foreign to me, like it's from some distant land. But I love you, Hermione, a lot. The things we've been through together this year are irreplaceable. Come on, I have somewhere I want to go," Charlie said, tugging Hermione alongside of him.

The grass crunched beneath their shoes as Charlie led Hermione off behind a tree beside the Black Lake. Hermione looked out over the vast waters; it was so still it seemed as if the water was pure glass. Charlie tugged Hermione into him as his lips met hers. With the Hogwarts castle brilliantly shining behind the tree, no words were spoken for the rest of the night between Charlie and Hermione.

News of Professor Roberts' escape bounced off of the Hogwarts walls, as at least ten different versions had formed about their former teacher. In Charlie's mind, the wildest version he had heard was that Professor Roberts had battled a giant inside the Dark Tower, broke the protective enhancements Professor Dumbledore himself had placed around the school, and mastered the form of flight as he fled away from the castle.

Hermione rolled her eyes as both Adam and Josh both relayed this story to both Charlie and Hermione Monday morning at breakfast in the Great Hall. Charlie glanced up at the teacher's table but saw Professor Roberts' chair empty; he and Hermione had wondered who their new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor would be.

After all, their O.W.L.s was fast-approaching as the fifth-years seemed to be hounded with more and more homework as the days went by.

Charlie had also noticed Professor Snape had been in an extremely foul mood ever since his house Slytherin had lost to Gryffindor in the Quidditch House Cup Final. Professor Snape took away thirty points from Gryffindor when he proclaimed Charlie was late to class; in reality, Charlie was the last one to enter into the Potions classroom.

When both Adam and Josh angrily interjected on Charlie's behalf, Professor Snape gave both of them a week worth of detention.

But what had bothered Charlie the most was that he and Hermione still didn't know who ratted out Professor Roberts' story to the Ministry. Hermione deduced that it had been a professor but he couldn't think of anyone that would go so far into having Professor Roberts be shipped off to Azkaban Prison to await trial.

Charlie's classes passed by swiftly Monday morning; Professor Snape however did take another twenty-five points from Gryffindor when Charlie placed his Potions book on his table he was sitting at; according to Professor Snape, Charlie had slammed his book down.

Throughout the rest of potions, Adam and Josh shot furious glances over at Professor Snape. Charlie however hadn't minded much; the reason he didn't mind was because Hermione was there to whisper, "Don't let him get to you; just ignore him."  
Whenever Hermione would do this, Charlie could feel a tingling sensation throughout his whole body; he would smile at down at his girlfriend and kiss her subtly.

By the time Defense Against the Dark Arts class come, the entire fifth-year Gryffindors and Slytherins bustled with anticipation on who their new teacher was.

Charlie shared a bench with Hermione and Adam as Josh sat in the bench to Adam's right. Suddenly, the door to the classroom opened and in walked their new Defense Against the Arts teacher. As their new professor stood jovially up at the front of the classroom, Charlie and Hermione eyed one another in great anticipation: his eyes seemed to twinkle as their new teacher looked down at the open-mouthed students.

Their new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor was Professor Dumbledore.

-  
And yet, another chapter is finished. Which means there is one final chapter left! Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed my story thus far, and I promise you, my final chapter will be a tad longer (as it is the finale). Please take the time to let me know what you think of any chapter you have read and don't forget to share with your friends! The final chapter is a work-in-progress and will be posted as soon as I am finished with it!


	18. Chapter 18: Safe and Sound

Firstly, I want to sincerely thank everyone who took the time to read my story; it truly means a lot. I also want to thank the readers that left a review for me as I had a fun time reading them as well. While Charlie and Hermione may seem like an unlikely pairing, I enjoyed matching them up as I also had a lot of fun trying to decide what Charlie would be like as he is not mentioned much in the _Harry Potter_ series (by J.K. Rowling).  
I hope that everyone who reads this final chapter had a lot of fun taking a quick break from reality to explore the world that J.K. Rowling created with my added addition of pairing Charlie Weasley and Hermione Granger together. So without further ado, I now present to you the final, concluding chapter to "And Gryffindor Roars!"

"Though lovers be lost love shall not."

-Dylan Thomas

Chapter 18: Safe and Sound

To say Defense Against the Dark Arts class with Professor Dumbledore as their teacher was thrilling would be quite an understatement.

Professor Dumbledore was extremely well-versed in defense and the dark arts as he seemed to easily command the attention of everyone in class. As the weeks went by, though, the fifth-years were finding it extremely hard to find any free time as they always had mounds of homework to complete along with studying for their upcoming O.W.L.s.

Their professors kept stressing that these exams were critical for the future for all students which only made the anxiety levels surge throughout the fifth-year students.

However, O.W.L. week had come and gone. In just a few nights, the students would be taking the Hogwarts Express back to London where they would all depart for the summer holiday.

Charlie was feeling extremely put-out as he had no idea where Hermione would be staying over the summer and did not think highly of asking her for fear it would spark un-wanted emotions from Hermione.

The two prefects walked down the corridors of Hogwarts, hand in hand, enjoying the silence the castle was offering, the darkness outside pressed against the windows.

"Hermione, where are you going to be staying in the summer," Charlie blurted out, unable to hold in his question any longer.

Hermione looked over at him and said, "I'm staying at my aunt's house in Somerset." Charlie nodded at Hermione's answer, letting out a breath he had been holding in. "Charlie, we will see each other over the summer, won't we?"

Charlie looked over at Hermione and felt his heart flutter at the look she was giving him: it was a look of complete and utter nervousness; Charlie had seen that look quite often from her leading up to O.W.L. week.

"Of course we will, Hermione! Nothing could keep me away from you this summer," Charlie answered her, holding in a chuckle as he saw her features relax.

The two rounded a corner as Hermione looked up at Charlie through her lashes until he saw her crash into someone. Hermione was knocked over backward, bringing Charlie with her as her hand was clasped tightly in his.

The pair looked up to see Professor Dumbledore smiling kindly down at them as he said, "Oh, I am very sorry Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, are the two of you alright?"

Charlie felt his face burn as he looked over at Hermione and see she fared little better. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that sir, we weren't looking where we were going," Charlie answered.

Dumbledore chuckled softly as he said, "May I ask what the two of you are doing out in the corridors after hours?"

Charlie felt his face turn a deeper shade of red as he noticed Professor Dumbledore looking down at their interlaced hands.

"Well, we, were, um, you know," Charlie stammered, turning redder by the moment. He felt a relief when Hermione interjected.

"Professor, we were actually still wondering about Professor Roberts. We wanted to know if he was alright."

"I am sure Professor Roberts is coming along just fine, wherever he may be. Actually, I would think you will know quite soon enough." Professor Dumbledore gazed over the two of them thoughtfully with a twinkle in his bright blue eyes. "Well, I ought to go, lots to do before the summer. Good night!"

Professor Dumbledore strode away from the students as they looked at each other, their brows furrowed. "What do you think he meant when he said 'we will know soon enough,'" Charlie asked.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, shaking her head. "Well anyway, before we go back to Gryffindor Tower, there's something I want to do," Charlie said, squeezing Hermione's hand as he led her running away.

"Where are we going, Charlie," Hermione screeched out, laughing as her hair flung behind her.

"Oh, you'll see soon enough," Charlie called back. He led her down flights of stairs and across corridors, not even bothering to try to be quiet. Running across the second-floor corridor however, Charlie looked over at Hermione when he noticed that an animal was flying along, following them.

He stopped suddenly. "Hermione, look at that," Charlie exclaimed. Outside of the second-floor corridor's windows, an owl was fluttering about. Hermione looked back at Charlie, one of her eyebrows quirked upwards.

"Do you think it's for us," Hermione asked.

Charlie nodded his head, saying, "Actually it has been following us since the third-floor. I thought nothing of it until now."

Hermione walked over to the window, Charlie following closely behind her. She opened it and the owl fluttered inside the castle before landing on Charlie's shoulder. Charlie noticed it had a letter attached to its leg.

Hermione noticed too as she untied the letter from the owl. With a small ' _hoot_ ,' the owl took off through the window and into the black night.

"Who is it from," Charlie asked, his curiosity piqued.

Hermione looked down and saw a drawing on the envelope. "Charlie, do you know what this drawing is supposed to be of?" Hermione held the letter up for Charlie to see; he narrowed his eyes at the drawing of what looked to be a drawing of a skeleton with wings.

"I have no idea what that's –'' but suddenly, an idea popped into Charlie's head. "Wait a moment, do you think that's a drawing of a thestral?"

Charlie saw Hermione look at the drawing again as her eyes lit up as she replied, "Charlie, I think you're right. Then this must be from Professor Roberts!" Hermione started to open the letter but Charlie held her hand back.

"Hermione, actually, could we wait until we get where we're going? I don't want to run into any other professors," Charlie said; he was also incredibly anxious about what he was going to show Hermione. He smiled when she nodded her head. He took her hand again as the pair of them tore off through the castle.

Soon, Charlie and Hermione were standing in front of the painting of a bowl of fruit. "Do you can fancy a snack now, Charlie," Hermione asked, laughing quietly.

"Not a snack, no," Charlie answered as he tickled the pear. "I fancy something else, actually." Charlie pushed open the painting and he led Hermione over the threshold.

Hermione gasped suddenly when she saw a table set for two against a far wall next to the kitchen's fireplace with the fire providing the only source of light in the kitchen. Momentarily, the letter Hermione was holding in her hand was forgotten as she turned to Charlie and whispered, "Charlie, it's beautiful."

Charlie smiled broadly as he said, "Since it is our last night here, and we have so many fond memories of being together in this kitchen, I thought it would be best to spend our final moments of our fifth-year here." Charlie was instantly flung backward as Hermione barreled over to him and hugged him tightly.

Charlie led Hermione over by her hand and the two sat down at the table across from one another. "Charlie, how did you get the house-elves to accommodate all of this?" Hermione looked over the table at Charlie.

He sheepishly shrugged his shoulders as he replied, "Well, I figured that they don't do something like this very often, if at all, and I noticed their willingness-to-help us the times we came here so I thought they wouldn't mind helping me a bit the day before we're about to go home."

"But where are the house-elves," Hermione asked.

Charlie looked over his shoulder and pointed. Hermione followed his finger and saw around two-hundred eyeballs staring up at them, the fire reflecting off of their eyes. If Hermione didn't know they were house-elves, the scene would have looked quite haunting for Hermione could not see their bodies or the tea towels they wore; just hundreds of eyes staring up at her.

"So, first order of business: Hermione, the letter if you please," Charlie said, acquiring the voice of a noble aristocrat. Hermione giggled at Charlie's accent as she tore open the letter.

They put their heads together as they read:

 _Dear Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger,_

 _I do hope this owl finds the two of you before you leave from Hogwarts. I wanted to_

 _express my thanks once again for helping my beloved Ailsa escape from the dragon  
reserve workers along with aiding me in my own escape from the dementors and Azkaban_

 _Prison. Knowing the two of you, I know you will both be curious as to who ratted me out  
to the Ministry. It was Professor Snape; I have been told he has been after the Defense Against the Dark Arts post for quite some time. However, before you go and think ill of your Potions Master, trust me when I say that Professor Snape actually did me a favor: he helped free Ailsa. Obviously, he didn't know he was being of any help at the time but  
students, such as yourselves, were bound to find out about her soon enough.  
I want to now express my congratulations on your completion of your fifth-year along  
with your O.W.L.s. I am confident the both of you did exceptionally well! Now, it is time  
for me to bid you farewell. I am sorry this isn't the best way to say good-bye but I hope  
the two of you can put your minds to ease when I say that Ailsa and I are safe and sound.  
The wonders you two have been through this year are astounding; never let anyone tell  
you different that you two were made for each other. And now, my two former students, I  
I bid you adieu. _

_Your former professor,  
Professor Roberts_

When Charlie had finished reading the letter, he looked up to see Hermione's eyes fill with tears. He went over to her and put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him, comforting her.

"I know I'm supposed to be happy for him and Ailsa but I'm still sad over his life story," Hermione sobbed quietly into his shoulder. "It's just not fair."

"I understand, Hermione, but my mum was told me over the summer that life isn't fair. Of course, she told me this in the context of banning me from practicing Quidditch when I accidentally flew into the kitchen window, but now I understand that it has a whole other meaning. But even though life isn't fair, we have to make do with what he have," Charlie continued, consoling Hermione.

"Nothing in life comes free except for love. Love you had for your parents; love your parents had for you." Charlie's eyes themselves started to fill with tears as he continued, "Love I have for my siblings and my siblings have for me; love that Professor Roberts and Ailsa had for their son;love that I have for you," Charlie finished.

Hermione pulled back as she looked into Charlie's eyes; he saw a lone tear streak down the side of her face. "The last thing my parents told me was to not worry about them; that soon enough, they'll be at peace. Both my mother and father had the same disease; the disease for which there is no cure. They died hours apart," Hermione sniffed, "but I knew that even though their bodies would soon decay, their love for each other and for me would live on for eternity."

Charlie nodded his head solemnly, willing for Hermione to continue. "But, it's just so hard to continue, to go on with life sometimes. I will forever miss them. I sometimes dream of them, growing old, their love growing stronger as their bodies grow weaker, not ready to depart from this world because of how much affection they had for each other."

"They sound like wonderful people, Hermione," Charlie said, brushing a tear off Hermione's face.

"They were, Charlie. I wished you could've met them," Hermione said. The two locked eyes and in that moment, Charlie thought that right now, Hermione was the one girl for him and he made a promise to himself that he would love her forever. Charlie and Hermione then kissed each other with passion: a fire in their hearts as both of them felt safe and sound.

As Charlie stepped off of the Hogwarts Express, his mum, dad, Ron, and Ginny rushed over to him, Bill, Percy, Fred, and George, and gave them all strong hugs. Charlie then beckoned over at Hermione and she slowly came up to his family.

"Mum, dad, you already know Hermione," Charlie started.

"Of course we do, how are you dear," Mrs. Weasley asked, wrapping Hermione in a hug.

"I'm fine, thank you," Hermione responded, her voice laced with nervousness.

"Well, what you don't know is that Hermione is my girlfriend," Charlie stated. He looked in turn at his family: Bill gave them a warm smile, Percy's eyes bulged out of their sockets, Fred and George sniggered quietly, Ron and Ginny looked confused, while his mum and dad smiled proudly at the two of them.

"Well, Hermione, I must say it is wonderful to have you as part of our family," said Mr. Weasley, smiling brightly down at her. Her face flushed pink and she said a quiet 'thank you.'

"Hermione, dear, if you don't mind me asking, who are you staying with over the summer," Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Oh, I'm staying with an aunt of mine; she owns a home in Somerset."

"Wonderful! That's not far from where we live," exclaimed Mrs. Weasley. "Is your aunt here now?

"No, I'm actually to take a train to her home," Hermione answered, with a small smile on her face.

"Oh, nonsense, I'm sure you aunt wouldn't mind if we took you back for a spot of lunch, would she?"

"I don't think she would, but I would hate to intrude into your home, Mrs. Weasley," said Hermione.

Charlie stifled a chuckle as he said, "Hermione, it really is no bother. Trust me." Hermione stared deeply into Charlie's bright blue eyes as she slowly nodded her head.

"Okay, if it's not too much trouble, then I would be happy to join you for lunch," responded Hermione.

"It's no trouble at all, dear," replied Mrs. Weasley. The Weasley family and Hermione then departed from King's Cross Station, as Charlie and Hermione waved good-bye to Adam, Josh, and Tonks.

Later that night, Charlie sat up in his bed, replaying Hermione staring up at the Burrow for the first time, her eyes filled with awe. He then smiled as he remembered Hermione having her first lunch at the Burrow and his heart fluttered as they kissed each other good-bye. It was a long kiss as Charlie kept it going for as long as he could.

Charlie couldn't wait until tomorrow for tomorrow, he was going to be seeing Hermione again. They planned to go into the village, and enjoy their first full day of the summer holiday together. Charlie rested his head on his pillow as he closed his eyes.

The quietness that surrounded the Burrow was still and unmoving. Crickets chirped nearby and the towering structure thundered against the black sky. The stars above shone in a great brilliance; it seemed as if the night sky was a vast canopy under a bright white light and for some unbeknownst reason, little holes had been poked through the covering, letting in the light from up above. For the current setting, it was a perfect night's sleep.


End file.
